Hallowed Truth
by Spiritwolf71
Summary: Alana Flynn is running for her life from a Government that set her up. With no where to turn she is force to find the truth on her own, that is until she runs into a Samantha Traynor who is the key to clearing her name and saving her life, even if she doesn't want to. Set two years after the end of Mass Effect 3, because Sam needs a happy ending too...
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

18 Years ago -Mindoir

"Have you ever fired a gun," The older man asked the young girl. She could not have been much over the age of ten and she looked at him with her large grey eyes and slowly shook her head as she chewed her bottom lip. She wondered why he was asking her, she had no idea Uncle David even cared about guns.

"David, she is way too young," her mother scolded as she continued to make the salad for supper.

Lanie, short for Alana kept tearing at the salad leaves until they were small enough to fit into everyone's mouth. She loved to help her mother make the dinners, she just loved to cook. It was almost as good as playing baseball and hitting a home run. Her mother allowed her to experiment with some of the herb and spices she would buy and she was allowed to make anything as long as it did not involve a barbeque. She continued with the salad as her mother and her Uncle spoke.

"Age won't matter much if pirates decide to hit us. I'm telling you Laura, we should go back to Earth, it's safer there. Those slavers seemed to get closer and closer all the time."

"I can't go back to Earth yet, you know that. I haven't finished all the testing they need me to do and the soil is not yielding as much as they originally thought. Once I get everything balanced and proper then we can think about moving, but Alana likes it here, she's grown up here, and her friends are here. The alliance is working on the raids anyway. They promised there would be more patrols. Not to mention that new artifact they just found. Work wants me to look at that as well."

"You're supposed to be teaching science not digging anymore. You gave that up when Lanie was born."

"And you're a retired Alliance soldier trying to talk a ten year old into shooting a gun. Sometimes we just can't shake who and what we are."

"Really, are you going to let me shoot a gun?" Lanie looked from her mother to her uncle.

"No."

"Yes."

"Mom, please, can I? I promise I won't ever shoot anyone." Lanie begged, she really didn't understand the danger they kept talking about. She did know that a few of the kids in her class already knew how to shoot a gun. Her mother looked at her Uncle fiercely; Lainy smiled knowing her mother was giving in.

"You do it proper, take her to the range, not the field. The kids are always playing in the corn and sometimes you don't even know they are there, we don't need any accidents."

"That's what I was planning," Uncle David said with a smiled and ruffled Lanie's short brown hair. She half turned and smiled at him. She loved sharing time with her Uncle. He always seemed to understand all of her problems. Unlike her Mother he was always around, not that her mother was neglecting her but the people in the colony always seemed to need her help for something or other. She was an edaphologist, something Lanie had struggled with for years to pronounce. Basically she knew everything there was about dirt and soil. From what Lanie could gather from the grown up conversations she was also the best in her field. Farmers were always asking her advice about chemicals and how to get their crops to grow better and now they wanted her to determine an age of something, hoping that the soil could tell her that. Lanie had no idea of how her mother did all that, she often used large words that Lanie thought sounded like a whole other language.

Uncle David though, he seemed to understand her language, he understood what it was like to be a kid, but then her mother often said that was because he never really grew up. It was an ongoing game they all played. David often suggested things for Lanie that her mother hated. Lanie and Uncle David would gang up with Lanie pouting a lot and the retired Alliance Officer doing the arguing for her. It almost always worked.

Her mother dumped the chicken into the salad along with the mandarins and moved to the table. "One mark David, one mark," her mother warned.

"She'll be ok, she's one tough little archeologist," he joked; he knew it drove her mother insane when he made that mistake.

"Edaphologist, we study dirt we don't play in it."

"Thank you mom," Lanie said kissing her on the cheek. "One day I'll be able to save you."

"One day, kiddo, the galaxy's your oyster," her mom said and kissed the top of her head.

8***

"Ok kid, you got the sights now for the stance. Slightly separate your feet when you hold your gun, you want to grip it like this and then cradle it with you other hand like this," he said putting the pistol in her hands like he instructed, "You don't want to squeeze your hands or it will pull the pistol and the further the bullet goes, the more off the mark it will be. You want to hold it firmly and it will have a bit of a kick but try not to flinch. Go ahead and have fun," he placed the ear protector back on.

She smiled and lowered her head slightly looking through the sights as Uncle David had taught her; The target was only ten feet away from her. She looked wanted to hold her breath but Uncle David had told her shallow breaths, she bit her bottom lip and squinted slightly, and fired three times. The three shots she took went right in the middle; she looked back to her Uncle who nodded.

"Ok too easy, let's go twenty," He moved the target back. She took aim again and hit three spot into the middle of the target. Uncle David looked at her for a few moments. "Ok hot shot," he said and moved it back to sixty feet, a shot a lot of people could not make. "Take your time, small mist…"

She fired off three rounds and he turned to look at the target, his eyes widened as he noticed it was still a very tight grouping in the middle of the paper. Lanie smiled to him.

"Are you sure you have never fired a gun before?" he asked, but he knew the answer.

"Sure, sure, sure," Lanie answered with a big smile.

"Try from behind the barricade like I showed you," He said and watched three more shots into her grouping. He smiled, "Down to your knees," Three more shots into the grouping; he was shaking his head now. He moved the target back another twenty feet and Lanie repeated the process. The grouping got bigger, but only by a little bit.

"That's amazing pumkin," he said, "I think we have a natural."

"Really, what about those bigger guns, like your rifle?" Lanie asked, Uncle David laughed.

"Not, yet, your arms aren't big enough, I'll tell you what though, you finish up those round from kneeling barricade and if you keep them in a tight grouping, I'll get you a nice great big bowl of that caramel swirl ice cream you love so much."

Lanie's eyes grew big, "You're on Uncle David," She said and went to work.

88888

"So how many of these caramel swirl sundae do I owe you now?" the soldier asked her, Lanie smiled as she savoured another mouth full.

"So many that I practically own you Uncle," Lanie laughed then winced as pain shot up into the front of her head. She pressed her palm against her temple, Uncle David began to laugh.

"Brain freeze Pumkin, told you not to eat it so fast," he laughed.

She waited for it to go away then narrowed her eyes at him, "Tis but a flesh wound."

"Shhhh, your mother ever found out I let you watch those movies and I'd be in big trouble," David said taking a sip of his coffee.

"She'd bit your legs off," Lanie said giggling, David laughed.

"So tomorrow, I'm going to show you off to the rest of my mates, maybe we can make some money off it, what do you think?"

"Ohhh, yes, seventy, thirty split," she said proudly.

"What do you mean seventy thirty, I'm setting it up."

"But I'm doing all the work, and I can just as easily tell mom."

"You are a black mailer."

Lanie ate smaller spoon of ice cream, "I don't know what that means."

"You should, you're very goo," He froze mid-sentence, as a loud alarm began to echo through the colony.

"What is that, Uncle?" Lanie asked watching as everyone seemed to freeze for a few second. Then the screaming started and people began to run in all sorts of direction, gathering belonging and children, "What is happening?"

"Come on Pumkin, we have to get home and find your mother," He said and without waiting he opened the gun bag he brought with him and removed the pistol they had been using. He loaded it and changed the heat sink before gathering her up in his arms and ran.

"What's happening?" She asked again she was getting very scared.

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out at home," He said, Lanie had never seen him move so fast, she held on tightly as suddenly the ice cream shop they had been in exploded in flames, she screamed and suddenly wondered if they were going to die, like her father had when she was just a baby.

"I got you," David tried to reassure her but another building exploded and she screamed again. They were going to be blown up, she was certain of that.

Another explosion beside them threw them both into the air and Lanie felt like she had been hit in the head with a baseball bat. Suddenly there was some ugly thing with four eyes and no hair in front her. She struggled, crawling backwards to get away from him.

"Get back here," He growled and she spotted his sharp jagged teeth and figured she was lunch. She screamed and lashed out at his arm as it wrapped around her, she felt her nails dig into its skin. "Little Bitch," the creature said and raised it hand to hit her but instead it fell on top of her. Uncle David held his hand out for her and she took it. He pulled her back into his arms but something was wrong. He was not moving as fast has he had been.

Lanie watched from his shoulder as the monsters multiplied and moved through the colony, people were falling to the ground and being gathered up. Tears streamed from her eyes as she felt deep down that this was the end.

"It's ok Pumpkin, we'll be ok," He stopped when he reached their house. "Now get down into that little hiding spot in the basement I showed you. I'll be there as soon as I find your mother."

She nodded and then he placed the pistol in her hands. "If they have four eyes, don't let them take you." He said and ran out; she looked to the gun in her hands. A target was one thing but could she shoot something that was alive. She heard someone coming and fled for the basement. She had almost made it when a monster appeared in front of her. The gun in her hands went off before she could even think about it. She screamed as the four eyed creature fell to the ground.

She looked to him, he was not moving. Had she killed him? She wanted to run and hide but she wanted to know. She was not too young to not know what she had just done. She squatted down in front of him and held her hand out to his neck like her mother had taught her. She could not feel a pulse but then she had no idea if these things even had a pulse or where to find it. Instead she poked it in the chest. When it didn't move she poked it harder. The monster still didn't move.

"I'm sorry," She said as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. Before she could move through an arm grabbed her around the waist and lifted her as if she was a rag doll, slamming her on the table, the gun flew from her hands. She tried to struggle as the creature put something around her wrist and then lifted her with ease over his shoulder.

"Mommy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Uncle David!" She screamed over and over but they never came. They moved towards a ship and Lanie continued to scream for her family, but they never came. As she was thrown in a small area with a bunch of other bound people she could only wonder if she would ever see her mother again.

* * *

**This story is set in the universe I have set up in Turnabout, altohugh it takes place a few years before Turnabout. This no way means that I will abandon Into the Unknown, this just hit me like a slap int he face and I had to act on it.**

**Thanks to Fluffy for letting me bounce the idea off her. And Gryph for listening to me rant.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had slowly surrendered its warm embrace, settling peacefully beyond the horizon. In its stead the moon made its appearance, seeming unnervingly close to the Earth. The night was warm and the sky blackened by the bright lights of the city. The sounds of traffic and dance music slowly reached Lanie's ears as she slowly closed the access door to the roof of the industrial building and moved silently to the north edge.

The young woman watched the large moon as the tall, almost finished Alliance Headquarters was silhouetted in the middle of it. The low hanging moon was perhaps her most favorite optical illusion. Not being born or raised on Earth, Lanie had only been able to witness it a few times while in training here a few years prior to the Reaper war.

The marine was far more used to life on ships and station and had fled Earth as soon as her training had ended, taking all the postings as far away from ground as possible. She had spent the first ten years of her life on a planet but had little memories and most of those ended with the slave raids on her home.

Looking down onto the city she could barely make out the dots that represented the people below, being thirty stories up and through the night light her vision was limited. Her eyes moved along the street and across the row of slightly smaller business and industrial headquarters towards the much taller Alliance Head Quarters.

The Reaper war had taken its toll on most cities and one of the Reapers' first targets was the Alliance Head Quarters that was stationed in Alberta. Shortly after the war they had decided to move it here to Vancouver since they were rebuilding it. It was an architectural dream, standing at forty-five stories, with its own artistic flare and slightly slanting roof. A large Alliance symbol ran down the back and front of the building, in bright holographic fashion. It was extravagant as far as she was concerned; with all the damage the war had caused, simple would have been much better and cheaper.

To the south of the building she stood upon was Richmond, hundreds of years ago it was once home to the wealthy but not rich types with some of the best schools and some of the best middle income homes. Now it was nothing but a huge slum. Most of the homes were burnt down or claimed by gangs and all of the schools were closed. It was a hell hole of drugs and abuse and the government wanted nothing to do with it. It was a bad place before the war, but since the war it had gotten worse. Lanie doubted the government would ever spend any money to fix it. Even worse, every major city on the planet seemed to have its own version of the slums.

The marine shook her head, if only they had believed Commander Shepard when she first started warning them about the large synthetic aliens bent on universal destruction, then perhaps they would have had the money to turn the ghettos about instead of shutting them out like they were doing now, building walls around them in some places. It was a knee jerk reaction to the people of the slums venturing out of their areas in search of food.

Taking a breath, Lanie removed the pack she had been carrying and placed it on the ground beside her, removing a wooden case and running her hands over it. She had no idea of why she was here, on the roof of this building. It was one of those 'needs to know' missions the Alliance had become so fond of; one where she did what she was told with no forethought. It was one of those missions where her life hung completely in her handlers hands. He gave her instructions when needed and she reacted to his directions. It was almost as bad as being blindfolded and led around by someone you were supposed to trust. An exercise she had never been good at.

Lanie didn't like those types of exercises, they had been popular at basic training where they tried to teach to trust the soldier standing beside you, but she had never been able to pass them. She was not able to fall backwards and trust the guy behind her to catch her, nor could she even allow herself to be blindfolded without almost hyperventilating.

Tonight though, the Marine had no choice in the matter, she did not pick her jobs; the military did that for her. She liked the missions much better when she was able to plan them herself. Her handler was one of the few people that she had become close to completely trusting. Close, but never completely. The only person Lanie had ever really trusted was Captain Shail, the man who had convinced her to join the Alliance. He had always been like a father figure to her.

Lowering her case to the ground, her eyes glanced upwards at the black sky, and somewhere out there was the Citadel and her home. It was slightly visible by day if you knew where to look, and once it was fixed up they said you would be able to see it even better at night. Like Earth though, it had taken a good brunt of the Reapers attack. It had somehow been moved from the Serpent Nebula to Earth during the war and almost destroyed.

The marine had a small apartment in the Bachjret Ward on the Citadel. She had been lucky that her ward had not been completely demolished by the explosion. The apartment owned by her mother had been completely untouched. The force of the explosion had caused almost everything in the apartment to shift and many things to break, but it still looked a lot like it did before the war.

At the end of the war, the militaries had claimed most of the Bachjret ward as home for the engineers and technicians that would be working to restore the station. The soldier's was one of the few residents that were not engineers. She always felt uncomfortable, or felt like she was in the way, but then, most of the time she was not home. Only one or two of the residents of her floor knew who she was.

It was better that way, she liked to be alone, and she liked having her life to herself. She could come and go with no questions asked, she could roam around at night in the nude and if she wanted, she could bathe in champagne. She smiled at the thought.

"I'm in place," Lanie said reaching for the communications piece that was lodged in her ear.

^Very good, ^ came her handler's voice, ^you might be there for a while so make yourself comfortable. ^

"Do we have anything I could use for now, Gary? Where to aim, how far away; it's nice to be able to set up for that ahead of time."

^Yup, that I understand, but I am as much in the dark as you are. As soon as I know, you will know. You got and new dirty jokes? ^

"Not too many," she replied, it was a game they always played when they were on a job. "Here's one. Why don't chickens wear pants?"

^That's a little bit old, because their peckers on their heads. ^

"OK, why do men get great ideas in bed?" Lanie waited for a moment, which usually meant he had not heard the joke. She smiled, loving it when she knew a joke and he didn't, "Because they are plugged into geniuses."

^You really like the men bashing joke. ^

"Are there any others?" She reached out and imagined that her hand was actually touching the moon and waited for his turn.

^What's the difference between a woman and a battery? ^

"And you say my jokes are old," She smiled, "A battery has a positive side." He laughed in her ear. "You know, you're not that funny." And then it began the endless litany of men versus women jokes. They had started this when they first worked together. It was mindless banter it actually helped her concentrate and it helped pass times. She had not been a part of many missions of this nature, but there were times when she had waited days for the final call. It always helped when you had a good handler and Gary was one of the best.

When the jokes finally died down it was quiet and Lanie took a second to have some paste. The soldier never brought anything else, no one ever did. The last thing you wanted to leave behind was any kind of evidence. The paste was quick and easy and stashed in the top pocket of your shirt or in her case the front pocket of her backpack.

Lanie looked back to the new Alliance headquarters; they had said that while building it, the name of every soldier lost in the war was inscribed somewhere in the building. Each floor was imbedded with names of the dead.

It seemed a little bit eerie to her, but she understood the tribute. Looking behind her, she spotted the area where the Citadel would be; she wondered if they would ever figure out how to get it back to its proper place.

What a mess everyone was in, and not just the Humans. They said it would take well over twenty years for everything to come even close to the way it was before. Thessia and Palaven had been hit just as hard as Earth, perhaps even worse, in the case of Thessia. That also did not include the home worlds of the Krogan, which they destroyed themselves, but since the legendary Shepard had cured the genophage the Krogan had decided to change some of their ways. In their youth they had almost completely destroyed their own planet, leaving it in rubble and ruins. Now they were determined to rebuild it.

She could almost understand them, though. They had been interfered with and their growth accelerated just to the point where they became fighting machines for the Salarians against the Rachni, an insect like species that had threatened the council worlds. Then when the war was over, won by the Krogan the same Salarians created the genophage, infecting the race with a genetic mutation that most of their children were unable to fight, killing them before they were even born. She could understand them being bitter and rebellious and wanting to kill every Salarian they could find.

The marine ran a smooth hand over the mahogany case that her rifle was resting in. It was the one thing that had stayed with her during the war. Most snipers had upgraded to the black widow, opting for those three shot that it offered. While three shots were handy for some, she had never needed more than one and favored the old reliable mantis. She had slightly modified it to fit her completely and it was almost an extension of her arm, as if she just had to point her finger and it would aim.

Lanie opened the case and pulled out the rifle, at any distance there were a number of factors to take into consideration, the sight did a lot of the calculations itself but she needed to enter wind velocity, height and air pressure, it would then calculate the differences between where she was and where her target was and bring up the perfect shot. That was on a normal job. This one she would have to do a lot of the calculation in her head in a split second, not having time to enter anything. Gary would tell her where to shoot and expect her to pull the trigger. That was her talent, for as long as she could remember, she could pick out a target and hit it with amazing accuracy.

Her uncle had discovered that the first day he had taken her shooting, and Cerberus discovered it an exploited it at every opportunity, something that carried over to the Alliance. The woman was talented in other aspects of information gathering as well, but her specialty was firearms.

Looking up and down the north side of the roof Lanie wondered just what the Alliance wanted of her this night. It unnerved her slightly that she was facing the new building and could only speculate what that meant. Did they want her to shoot a fellow soldier, if so, what had he done that could be so horrible that warranted death? She sized up the entrance to the tall building and then did the same for a few of the other buildings.

^So, you ever going to go on vacation? I hear you were due for the last two years.^ Gary said suddenly in her ear, causing her to jump slightly. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the question and she looked up to the optical illusion that was the moon.

"No, not really, they are still working on my house," she said meaning they were working on the Citadel.

^If you judge by that you'll never get vacation, Lanie, you deserve it. Laying on a beach somewhere wearing some bikini that shows off that killer body of yours, making all the men drool. ^

"Killer body?" She huffed. He had obviously not seen her "killer body", with the large burn mark and several scars on her back. And several scars on her stomach to match. "You have been secretly watching me?"

^Well, I've seen you work out, you are in great shape and have a great set of, lungs.^ She could almost see him smile, she chuckled.

"You're a slob."

^I'm a man, we look, sorry, and you well, ^ there was a pause and Lanie moved to a kneeling position on the roof. ^Ok here we go, Lanie, the target is pulling up in a black sky car in front of the parliament buildings on Broughton St. ^

She knew where that was without using her Omni tool, the target was not as far as she thought it would be, just over a kilometer away. Lanie placed the rifle on the tripod leaned into it, fitting into it and searching through her sights, happy that it was not the Alliance Building after all.

The marine only had to wait a moment or two before the black sky car came into view. "Got it," she reported as it slowly lowered onto the main street and moved towards the building. It was quiet for a few minutes.

^Ok the first one out will move to the rear and open the door. The second one out the back seat will be your target. ^

"Roger," she watched through her sight intently as the vehicle came to a stop. As Gary had reported the driver exited the vehicle and moved to the back and opened the door. The first person out was a man, young but distinguished, she had seen him before but he could not place it. She noted the time as she readied to take the shot, her finger caressing the trigger.

Her breath became shallow as her finger tightened on the trigger. The next person exited the vehicle and for the first time in her career she paused. "Gary are you sure?"

^Take the shot Lanie. ^

She continued to follow her target but her finger refused to pull the trigger. She had made a lot of hits before, but never of this calibre. It took her two seconds to realize that she was dead. She knew she was dead and she knew Gary was dead. Even if she didn't take the shot someone knew that a hit had been called and she needed to be silenced. The marine watched as the woman smiled to the chauffer then turned to the young man, they seemed engaged in some conversation.

"Gary, get the hell out of where ever you are." She said, her decision made as her finger moved from the trigger.

^Lieutenant Flynn, you were given a direct order, take the shot. ^ This order did not come from Gary; as a matter of fact she had no idea whose voice it was.

"That's the fucking Prime Minister." She said her shock evident in her voice, one of the important people she was to protect. "Who is this?" she demanded as she stood, her sights were still on the woman.

^This is a superior officer, you have been ordered to make the shot, security clearance Alpha-Delta- one-four-oh-five. ^ That was definitely her clearance but she still refused. Her finger would simply not work. She liked this Prime Minister, she truly believed in what she stood for. Earth was much better with her leading it.

"No." She said finally, but before she could lower her gun there was a distant pop like sound and Prime Minister dropped to the ground, blood flowing from a wound in her head area. Knowing exactly what that was a scream escaped her lips and she lowered her rifle, "FUCK!"

^Lt. Flynn you are in direct violation of a direct order. You will return to your safe house and await further instructions. ^

"Yeah right on that." Came her retort, packing her rifle away quickly.

The woman ripped the communication device out of her ear and threw it off the roof. Like hell she would go to any safe house. She moved back into the building, her mind racing in several different directions, making her way to the main floor, taking the stairs to avoid being caught on an elevator.

All sort of thoughts went through her head as she descended the cement stairs, they wouldn't wait for her to go to any house. They would come for her if they were not here already. The fact that she was still free indicated they had not come here or maybe they were planning something for her when she exited the building. It was almost like a game of chess at this point. They would try and figure out what she would do and she would try and figure out what they think she would do. She hated chess.

Lanie would need money but there was no doubt that they had already cancelled her account, or if they hadn't they would leave it open to track her with. She thought about making one risky transaction and taking out all of her money. The first order of things was to get out of this building and to somewhere safe.

Then she needed to get some new clothes. They would possibly already know what the Marine was wearing and she needed to be more fitting for the area. Ammo and possibly a few more heat sinks were also in order. She had several weapons she just had not really stocked up on a lot of ammunition. She had her rifle and a pistol in her vehicle.

As she reached the main floor she looked to the door and opened it a crack. Straining to hear anything Lanie detected the almost silent hum of the machinery she had heard when she entered the building she moved out of the stairwell. She needed to reach her vehicle and get the pistol; it was small, and could tuck into her waist, where it would be easy access. Lanie couldn't say the same for her mantis. She could not very well wander around with a sniper rifle in her hands.

The soldier escaped into the shadows to the side entrance to the building. Her eyes kept watch, always waiting to see some soldiers coming her way, wanting to arrest her, or kill her. She quickly exited the building well aware of the cameras facing the door.

Once outside she knew she was a bit safer. Before the war there had been a satellite system that could pin point and follow anyone the military wanted to, but that had been decimated by the Reapers and had yet to be brought back on line. They had not had a chance to replace most of the satellites.

Moving quickly, she approached her vehicle. The marine was almost upon it when she noticed someone was inside of it. She could see it move and then a head appeared in the driver's seat and realized someone was tinkering with her vehicle. Turning direction to make her escape from the mysterious person in the car, there was a loud pop sound that turned into thunder and suddenly she was sailing through the air backwards getting tossed through a plate of glass. She gasped as hundreds of shards of glass embedded and cut into her flesh and landed on something hard and felt as though her head, not her car, had exploded.

"Fucking shit," She said lying in the middle of some display in some store. Every bone in her body felt like it was broken and the she knew she had a concussion when everything was bleary as well. She could feel the sting from several cuts about her body and when she looked to her hands they were covered in blood.

Lanie struggled to her feet, using a half broken mannequin as leverage. When she finally to stand on her own two feet she looked over to her car which was now a ball of flame. Looking around she realized she had been thrown into a men's clothing store.

She grabbed a hoodie style jacket and some jeans from the display, she imagined they were probably too big but she had no other option at this point. Being loose would also prevent her from aggravating most of the wounds she has just acquired. The marine moved to the back of the store and changed as quick as she could, grabbing a belt to hold the oversized pants up. When she was done she moved out the back door and into the laneway. Taking a turn at the end of it, she pulled the hoodie up she walked as calmly as she could down Robson St.

Her head felt like the explosion had taken place inside of it instead of her car, and she imagined she looked like a young drunk man stumbling around at night, but she was having a hard time walking straight. She needed to find a safe place and rest. She needed to figure out what to do next, who she could turn to, who she could trust; it was a pretty short list. She was a dead woman, she knew it. If Gary was not already dead he would be as well.

The Marine imagined the media was probably already all over the assassination making all sorts of speculations. Everyone would be blamed from Batarians to Cerberus to who knows who else. Then, as the 'facts' were established, there would be a press conference and her picture would be pasted everywhere as a killer and a traitor. They would bring up her past, talk about Mindoir and her dealings with Cerberus.

She didn't have any friends but co-workers and neighbours would be interviewed and would talk about how she seemed like a friendly girl but was shy and quiet. They would find all sorts of planted evidence in her apartment, her supervisors would completely wash their hands of her and she would eventually be hunted down and killed.

She had no doubt that whoever set this up would never allow her to be brought in alive, if she was ever found she would be killed immediately. Her life was over, one way or another. She thought about going for her credits once again, but she knew it was too late. Whoever set her up had put things in motion the moment she refused the order, maybe even before. She felt tears sting her eyes as she struggled to think of what she would do next. She really only had two options. She would either disappear, and Vancouver had some pretty deep slums she could get lost in, or she would fight back, but she had no idea of where to start.

She continued to stumble away from the "crime scene" not really sure of where she was going. The image of the Prime Minister going down played through her head over and over again. Judging by the way the woman landed and the entry wound compared to the exit wound the shooter was quite a bit to the east of her location, at least by half a kilometer. Not that it meant much; the record could and would be changed to say the shot came from where she had been.

Lanie had no idea of how long she had wandered, or even where she was; she did not know Vancouver well. When she had been given her assignment she had taken a crash course on the building she was assigned to and a little bit of the surrounding area, but she had not had the chance to walk the area for a few days and learn the little nuances and hiding spots. She did at least know that she had wandered just enough to get lost, and she did not want to activate her omni tool at this moment.

The marine knew she had stumbled a good distance away from the assassination site, but she had no idea of what safe was now. The fact that she was not being chased was a good one, she had not really seen anyone following her but then she was in quite a bit of pain and she still was not thinking to clearly from the explosion, which still rang through her ears.

Lanie found a lane way to move into away from the lights and into the darkness. It was not hard to find a dumpster and some boxes to build a little hiding spot from. When she was done she moved behind them and sat down, pulling the hoodie over her legs and hugging them close to her chest. The world started spinning and she closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her knees.

She needed to find out what happened to Gary, although she was fairly certain he was dead. He left behind a wife and she was almost certain he had a child. He never really talked about home life; it was something no one in their field spoke of. They were partners and they would always have each other's back, but the less they knew of each other the better. She could only hope that they would leave Gary out of this and that she would be the only one implicated, but she knew that hope was fleeting.

She needed information; she would need to know why the Prime Minister was targeted, who would benefit. Certainly there was Cerberus, the Prime Minister was about to give the Ex-Cerberus agents that fought in the war a pardon. That would not benefit the rogue faction at all, but was it enough for them to take such drastic action. She knew the woman was also tabling propositions to ally with the other races to create a United Forces, sort of like the United Nations on earth. Those were both big pitches she used in the last elections. Lanie really did not know where to start. The world was spinning and she hurt in every joint in her body. Leaning back against the wall clutching her backpack tightly against her chest, she fought the whirling madness in her head.

Her life was over and she knew it. Even if she did find out why the Prime Minister was killed it was only the beginning and she had no idea of how much time she had until she would be caught. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Fuck," she mumbled quietly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

As she had figured news of the assassination was leaked slowly to the media. The first few hours all the general public knew was that the Prime Minister had been killed. It wasn't until half way through the next morning that the assassination had been confirmed. The government maintained that they were still going through the details, but that it appeared that she had been shot. For a whole day speculations were issued and opinions expressed. People spoke about where they were and how they felt.

Some people were happy she was dead; they did not like her soft approach and figured that she would lead them into the same fate that had befallen the Batarians. Some thought she was a genius and she would lead the Humans into a whole new era of peace. People had blamed everyone for her death from the Batarians, to the Salarians to the Illusive Man and Cerberus. Then there were the neutral people who were simply in shock. Conspiracy theories crept up everywhere.

The one thing the press had not mentioned was who had killed the woman. It had surprised Lanie but she used that to her advantage. With no wanted poster she was still able to move about town. She had nowhere to stay and no one to trust but she did have skills that her government had spent quite a bit of money training her.

For now she moved from library to library researching everything she could, trying to come up with a reason for the woman's murder. Prime Minister McCauley had grown up in the slums, clawed her way out, and gotten herself an education. From there she had studied law in Oxford and graduated top of her class. Lanie had poured over every record she could find from the McCauley tenure at Oxford but it was clean. Even her Law firm was clean; she had become a judge when she was thirty five, which is relatively young. She was married and had three children who were all successful in their own rights.

She had a lot of things on her plate and some grand ideas that she wanted to bring forward. She believed that it was time for all the races to set aside their differences and become as one. She had seen what they could do when they worked together and she wanted to build on that, but that was not new. All the races had been talking about this. She took a second to look around the library then took out a small disk and attached it to the computer. She needed to go deeper, perhaps even beyond the Prime Minister to find out who would benefit from her death. She was not the best hacker in the world but she could get by. She knew she was playing in an area she should not be in.

Her fingers danced over the key board as she navigated the security set up. Without even looking she knew some of her own answers. Cerberus was the big winner in her death but Lanie was not even sure they had that pull anymore. She found when she wasn't typing she was biting her fingernails to the quick and once she got there she chew on the skin around them. It was a bad habit she had left behind a long time ago, or at least she thought she had.

She was almost in, she circumvented a few more passwords and then she knew she would be there. Suddenly her program shut down and a little smile face appeared. "Fuck," She whispered to herself and restarted the program. She chewed her fingers further. The smiley face appeared again. "Fuck," she said louder, drawing angry stares in her direction. She grabbed her stick and left. Someone had caught her and they would trace the computer pretty easily. She would need to move on to the next library.

She kicked herself as she exited the library, she had drawn attention to herself and she would now have to change clothes. She had spent the second night of her exile breaking into placed and retrieving items that she would need and that she could carry in her back pack. She had managed to extract some extra clothing and two pistols, a predator and then her favorite, phalanx. She had also picked up a few grenades. Since the war almost every corner store sold weapons, they were pretty much a dime a dozen.

She moved around the corner to the Central Library. She knew she would not have much time; the two libraries were much too close to each other. She flashed her stolen library card and sat down at the computer and jabbed the stick in. This time she tried a different route and attempted to go the long way. She felt she had actually gotten further along this time when suddenly the smiley faces appeared. She was about to slam her fist on the table and swear loudly when she remembered where she was. She bit her lip hard and then countered.

She moved and twisted and turned through the cyber world as opponent did the same. She continued to make it look like she was trying to break into the Prime Ministers files but really she was doing something else completely. Whomever she was going against was completely engrossed in their little game of cat and mouse and clearly had not figured out her ulterior motive. She looked as a pile of information filled her screen and quickly copied it to her stick. As she did she noticed the two men in suits enter and speak to the librarian. As she pulled out her stick her eyes focused on the name of her opponent.

She shut down the computer and headed out the back door before the men had even come looking for her. They would not have had enough time to set up a tactical team. She moved into one of the local restaurants and quickly changed into some new clothes, completely different colours and fabrics. She lifted her hand up and activated her Omni tool and typed in the name of the person who had been blocking her.

"Samantha Traynor," She said lowly, "Well, we'll see how much you know about what's going on as I jam smiley faces down your fucking nose." It wouldn't take her long to find out where the woman worked, maybe a little longer to find out where she lived. She moved out of the bathroom and back onto the street. She would have to break into a house or an apartment and used someone's personal computer. Whoever set her up would be watching the libraries now.

As she made her way to a residential area she could only thank god that Earth was still a mess. A lot of the surveillance they had come to rely on before the war was still inoperable. Traffic cameras were no longer linked up to anything and there were very few satellites yet. Once upon a time the government was able to follow anyone through cameras. Now there was nothing and that was a both a blessing and a curse for her.

Had there been surveillance she might have been able to prove herself innocent with it, if she could get her hands on the footage before it was destroyed. Now that it was gone though they had framed her and she was on the run, they had to physically search for her and then keep on her which she knew would be next to impossible for them.

She took a good hour of walking before she finally decided the house which she was going to break into. It wasn't an overly large home but it wasn't small either. There were no cars in the driveway and they had planted trees all around the yard to promote privacy, which was good for her.

Breaking into homes was relatively easy, specially locks that required keys. She was always surprised some people still liked to use them. The house she approached had both, a lock and a key pad she placed her omni tool over the door and let it go to work while she looked around. When the door clicked open she slipped inside and listened intently. She did a sweep of the house and then stopped at the fridge realizing just how hungry she was. She hadn't really thought about it, but then she had gone days without food before.

She placed her back pack down and opened the fridge. She smiled as she grabbed several bottles of water and placed them in the bag. She found a bag containing left over chicken legs and grabbed them then went to the cupboard and filled the rest of her pack up with can goods and lastly grabbed a can opener. That should at least do her for a few more days.

The computer was quick to boot up. She looked to the picture of the family that lived in the house as she ate the chicken. They looked happy enough, man, wife two young children and a baby. She looked at the picture for a long time and felt her bottom lip begin to tremble as a wave of emotion moved through her; she reached out for the picture and pulled it down to the desk so she couldn't see it anymore.

She looked to the computer and began her search on Samantha Traynor, eating the chicken as she did. She had never really tasted chicken that was cooked so well. Although everything tasted good when on was starving.

Her search revealed a rather pretty young woman with long black hair and brown eyes. She had a slightly exotic look but Lanie could not place her. She had a beautiful smile which lit up her face. After looking at the pictured she began to read up on her. She was born in London but raised on Horizon, so she was a colony rat like Lanie had once been. She was a genius in her own right and had joined the Alliance to help pay her tuitions for Oxford.

"So hoity totty it is," she mumbled. She read on about how she was assigned to the retro fitting the Normandy and then ended up in playing a major role in capturing Cronus Station. Well, that was impressive; she had worked with the infamous Commander Shepard. She was presently assigned to project Vigil, Lanie had no idea of what that was, but it was pretty buried.

She finally found the address of her office. Some government building near the new Alliance Head Quarters, looking at the map it looked like it was attached to some warehouse area. She leaned back in the chair and studied the woman's picture as she ate the last of the chicken. She wondered what kind of a person the young Lieutenant was. When she was done eating she borrowed the bathroom and allowed herself to clean her filthy face.

She wanted to have a full shower but she really had no idea of how much time she had before the owners returned home. Instead she cleaned up her mess and made sure she left nothing behind. Finally she lifted the picture back up without looking at it. The owners would know someone had been here, she had taken their food, but she left everything else pretty much untouched. They would have no idea it was her.

She rearranged the her ponytail in her own brown hair, it was not quite as long as it once had been and where once the ponytail would have just gone down her back, it now jutted from the back of her head like a dogs tail. It was the reason she had chosen the men's extra deep hoodies. She pulled the black hood up and left the house her stomach, and back pack, filled.

She reached the sidewalk when her omni tool beeped. She cursed and activated it knowing exactly what she was going to find out. She had set it to alert her when her name came up on the extranet.

Sure enough her face was all over the place as the one that had shot the Prime Minister; the only thing that did surprise her was that it said she was dead, that she had died when her car had exploded. That had been unexpected and certainly made things interesting. It was good for whoever was hunting her, allowing them to just kill her when they found her, but it was also good for her cause local authorities would not be looking for her. She brought up the picture they were using for her and smiled when she realised it was her graduation photo. She had been wearing her dress blue and had short hair; it was not the most accurate picture for her now. With them saying she was dead, if anyone questioned her she could just say that she looked a lot like the woman.

She needed to get new identity thought and she needed to get it before she did get questions. She knew who she could go to and she knew she could trust him to do amazing work, then forget the fact that he had done the work immediately afterwards. The only problem was that he was costly and she had no money.

Walden Emmrich cared nothing about anything that was not money. She could have just bombed the entire world and as long as she could pay his fees, he didn't care. He cared about two things only, weed and himself, probably in that order.

She thought back to Samantha Traynor, she would have to wait for her new identity, finding this woman that was hampering her investigation was paramount. She could not help but scowl as she thought of those smiley faces popping up everywhere. She growled to herself as she looks up at the sun setting. She would visit this woman office and see what she could find there, find out how she is involved in this whole affair.

* * *

Government buildings were always the most easy to break into. They also had very lack security and relied on people to keep it working and eyes to see if anything went amiss. It was completely different in the private sector where they employed all sorts of electronic gizmos. One practically had to be a tech expert to break into them with their sensor overloads and drones floating around.

She decided to just by pass everything and moved to the fire escape. It was a hot summer night and as she looked up she saw several open windows. That was the thing with engineers, deep down in their hearts, they were not military, and they were geeks with great paychecks. Security was never the first thing on their minds.

Traynor was on the fifth floor but there was no open window there, there was one on the fourth though and she would head through that one. The climbing to the first level of the catwalk was easy and she ran up to the fourth floor. She would have to do a bit more climbing to get to the window, but that was what she was trained for. It was not her most favorite part of training but she could do it.

She frowned as she moved, her mind wandering slightly. She had been slated to enter the N7 training program after pretty much flying through the N6 program. Not that she had been the best but she had been up there and she had been looking forward to becoming N7, she did not have much else in life to look forward to.

She lifted herself into the window of the dark room and then looked about. She had expected an office not an open room with cubicles. She had always hated the thought of ever working in a cubicle. She envisioned herself with her hair pulled back tight in a bun where extra thick prescription glasses and then smiled slightly. She would never come to that mousey existence.

She moved to through the room to the stairs using the emergency lighting to help her see. She loved office buildings that had minor night time lighting; it meant she did not have to use a flash light which often got people discovered.

The fifth floor was completely different; it looked more like a working area. There was a large open area in the middle of the room but it looked like they were actually building something. There were several conference rooms and large offices. This Traynor must be important to the project, but by all records she was a genius. She moved through the floor until she found the office she was looking for and picked the lock to get entry. She shut and locked the door behind her.

Looking around the room, the first thing she realized was that the woman was anything but meticulous. She had piles of tech items about her room in no particular order, but then she had heard that most engineers are a bit of pack rats as well. Her desk was extremely tidy though with her console powered up but on a screen saver. She had two pictures on her desk, one with her parents, and she could tell that because she looked exactly like her mother. The other was a picture of her and Commander Shepard.

In the corner she spotted a half played game of chess and she smiled and moved over to it. "Fucking smiley faces, eh?" She said and switched several of the pieces around. She did not know the first thing about chess.

When she was done ruining whatever strategy the woman was working on she moved to the console and looked for a chair, instead she found a ball, she raised a brow, "Are you kidding me?" She disliked this woman even more. She shook her head and sat on the stupid ball, opening up the computer. She was greeted with some circuit board thing. She moved past it into the operating system of the computer. She would work her way out to the files that she was looking for. She paused and wondered why a mousey Communication Spec would be involved in a conspiracy. Judging from her room and the fact that she had worked, obviously closely with Commander Shepard, she thought she would be more solid than that.

She was about to continue when she hear someone approaching. She looked to the late time and curse, who the hell worked so late? She stood and the ball rolled back then bounced and hit the back of her legs. For a second she thought of putting a hole in it. She scrambled to the door and stood by the hinges, withdrawing her pistol.

"Yes, I'm working late again, I just need you to let Grover out or he'll pee all over the place. I should be home to let him out in the morning," the voice said as it drew closer. She noted the strong British accent. She held her breath and hoped that this voice did not belong to Traynor and that it would pass by.

"Great, I owe you one, Steve," She said and someone was unlocking the door.

"Fuck," Lanie whispered to herself. The door opened and the Traynor entered placing a bag of food on her desk. She moved over to the corner of the room where the chess board sat and she could see the woman frown, she could not help but smile to herself as she felt her quest for revenge satisfied. However she had a job to do and now that Traynor was here she could perhaps get answers even faster.

Samantha turned around and looked to her. "Really, you break into my office just to mess up my chess board?" She said, it was not exactly the reaction Lanie had been expecting.

"No, but it certainly made me feel better," Lanie countered. They stared at each other for a long while until Samantha's attention went to her gun.

"So is this a wrong place, wrong time sort of thing or did you need me to do something?"

"I want to know what the fuck you have to do with the assassination," Lanie said.

"What assas… you mean the Prime Minister?" her eyes widened.

"Yes, I mean the fucking Prime Minister. I was trying to look into it today and you kept countering me with those fucking smiley faces."

"You swear a lot," Samantha noticed.

"Really, that's your answer?"

"I haven't heard a question yet."

"Why are you covering up information on the Prime Minister and what is that information?" Lanie said. Dealing with people was never her strong suit. It was the reason she was an infiltrator. She attacked from a distance, not ever having to talk to people.

"I'm not covering up anything. I detected a breach and I eliminated it. That is my job. I just figured it was the media trying to dig up some dirt, who are you?" She asked trying to peak under Lanie's hoodie.

"I'm the scapegoat," Lanie said defensively and pulled down her hood. "They pinned this assassination on me and I need to find out everything I can about it to try and keep myself alive."

Samantha looked to her and scratched her head. "They said you died in your car."

"They blew up my fucking car." Lanie said trying not let her anger build up.

"They said you were in it."

"Obviously it wasn't me," she said and then wondered if it had been Gary. She ran her hand over her face to hold back her own emotion. This lack of sleep was getting to her. "Now can you get on your fucking computer and break into the Prime Ministers fucking files and see if she was doing anything that would warrant fucking killing her."

"Did you kill her?"

"Jesus Christ woman, are you always this annoying?"

"Do you always swear a lot?" Samantha sighed, "Why should I help you?"

"Cause I'm the one with the fucking gun." She said and waved it in her face for extra measure.

"You can at least tell me, did you kill McCauley?"

Lanie took a deep breath, "I was supposed to, and when I refused someone else took the shot. Not that I expect anyone to believe me."

"Well, I believe you have a gun because I can see that. I just don't know how I can help you; I don't think McCauley was dirty. I don't think you would find any answers in her files."

"Well you're a communications expert, could you, fuck." She realised she had made a mistake in throwing away her communicator.

"Well no, I don't even know you and you have a gun to my head," Samantha said. Lanie was getting really annoyed with her rather cocky attitude.

"Shut up!" She demanded, Samantha moved slightly backwards as Lanie jammed the gun into her face again. She tried not to be sarcastic but she couldn't help it and it got worse when she was nervous, like now.

"Maybe you should just turn yourself in, explain to the authorities it wasn't you." Sam suggested.

"If I turn myself in I'm fucking dead, do you get that, my life is forfeit and why, because I was doing my job, and then because I couldn't kill a person that I believed in. I'm fucking dead if I don't find something to defend myself with." Suddenly it came to her.

"The directive order," She said. "Every mission had to be documented and it's given a directive order that almost no one has access to. I mean this was all set up by someone within the military, it was funded by them, all my gear was paid for, all of Gary's equipment would have been requisition, and there would be a trail there, through the directive order.

"Where would you find that?" Samantha asked.

Lanie sighed, "Gary would have had that information."

"And who is Gary?" Samantha asked, it was a fair question. After all she really had no idea of what this woman was asking. She had been listening to the reports the last couple days about the assassination. She remembered seeing this woman's picture and hearing her history as it was played throughout the day. Lieutenant Alana Flynn had been born on Mindoir and taken prisoner by the Batarians, she had been a prisoner for eight years forced to do god knows what. Then she was rescued by Cerberus and served with them for three years before defecting to the Alliance where she became one of their top agents.

Samantha had wondered why a woman with her history would defect. The story had told how she had blown up a Cerberus facility because of the atrocities that had been happening. It certainly did not sound like someone who would turn against the Alliance, but then stranger things have happened. Even though she had her doubts, she certainly was not going to take this woman's word for it.

"He's my handler, or was," She took a deep breath, "he's probably dead by now. But you, you found Cronus station when it seemed impossible. You could find the directive."

"So you want me to hack into military files?" She asked. She was good but she wasn't sure she was that good.

"Well, yes, that and I need your money." She admitted.

"So now you're going to rob me as well?"

"If there was another way, I'd take it Lt. Traynor but right now, you are all I got, so here's what we are going to do." She said and moved closer, pushing her gun into the Communication Specialist back. "We are going to make a withdrawal from your account and then we are going to go to your house and take care of your dog for the evening and then you are going to see what you can do about hacking into the military database and finding me that directive."

"So this isn't a date then?" Samantha asked, unable to stop herself. She was rewarded with a cuff to the back of the head.

"Let's just get going and if you try anything funny, I will put a bullet in your head," Lanie said really hoping she wouldn't have to.


	4. Chapter 4

**OOC: There is a very small tribute to the seconds Aliens movie in this chapter, I challenge anyone to find it and point it out….**

* * *

Samantha, the geek, had done pretty well by herself. She lived in a bungalow style, relatively modern row home. The home was mostly tidy except the woman's study which looked much like the office they had just left. As they entered a small white ball of fur ran up to them barking with it tails wagging.

Lanie could not help but smile as she spotted two Blasto movie posters and a Blasto figurine along with several different types of chess boards and other games she didn't recognize. She chucked as she picked up a stuffed Krogan doll and then placed it back on the desk.

"You have a lot of toys here for a full grown woman," Lanie said. She bound Sam's hands together with some flexi cuff she had stolen from the gun shop. "And I expected a bigger dog."

"It's a Jack Russell, it's bigger then it thinks," She defended, "and really is it necessary to tie me, you have a gun," the woman's British accent became more defined. Lanie figured that mean she was angry.

"As fun as that little exchange in your office was, you need to understand this is not a game. I do not know you, you are my prisoner and I need to get some things from you."

"So are you going to kill me then?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Not if I don't have to, but my life hangs on the line here, you need to understand that as well. How you end up here depends on you."

"So you want me to break into some highly protected military database to find some information that might not be documented?"

"It has to be documented somehow, there had to be an allowance, transferred funds. Whoever gave me the final order, he knew my clearance codes."

"So then, your saying, you were given a direct order that you refused?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Samantha. The Prime Minister is my ultimate boss, an order to kill her is an order of treason and I can't do that blindly."

"Just out of curiosity, if the target had been a child would you have disobeyed the order?" the Communications Technician asked, Lanie winced at the question and looked away.

"I've never been asked to harm a child."

"But if you were?"

"It's none of your fucking business," Lanie said getting angry. She guided Traynor to the computer and groaned when she saw another ball. "You have something against chairs?"

"The ball is very good for your posture, helps burn calories and works out your core muscles," Samantha explained.

"Really, cause I had a co-worker that used one and she found she would have several orgasms during the day."

Lanie watched as the woman turned several shades of red, she had obviously already figured that part out. "Yes, well, I heard about that."

Lanie could not help but laugh. "Ok, enough I need you to find out that information."

"I can't type with my hands tied up."

The Infiltrator looked at her for a long moment and pulled out her knife. Sam moved back away as much as the ball would allow. Lanie shoved the knife forward and up, cutting the plastic ties but leaving them still on her hands. "I have some encryption codes," She started and it was Sam's turn to laugh.

"I have better," Sam said. Lanie nodded and turned on the TV. She sighed as she went from channel to channel seeing her face on the news. It was a little discerning.

"And they say she left Cerberus in 2181 after destroying one of their bigger labs. Speculation was she just didn't agree with her superiors there. Some of her recent psych evaluations have mentioned a self-destructive, slightly psychotic personality. We have even heard that she had severe post-traumatic stress issues after the reaper war."

"Yes Kay, a lot of soldiers were left untreated for PTSD after the war, but with so many veterans there was not enough help to go around. She was probably one that fell under the cracks." The male reporter said. Lanie looked from Sam to the TV. She had seen her evaluations they had never said anything about being self-destructive or PTSD. She might have been a loner, but that was about her worse crime. Most infiltrators were. It was hard to have friends when you knew your job was to kill people. She had really given up on having a life outside of her job.

"The lies are getting thicker," Lanie mumbled.

"Well, if I was trying to set you up the first thing I would do is discredit you."

"She had been a part of Cerberus for three years, receiving special training which she continued when she joined the alliance." Kay continued. "What do you think would cause someone like this to go AWOL and then do something as severe as to assassinate the Prime Minister?"

"AWOL?" She turned the TV off, "Fuck."

She looked to what Traynor was doing. "You're not offering a lot of resistance?"

"Well, I don't like the fact that out of all the people in the world you came to me, but I figure I get this information and you are either telling the truth and are innocent and I live, or I find out your fishing for something else and then in which case I'm dead. Or I can refuse to do either in which case I don't know if I am dead or alive. So right now I'm just going to try and hack into a server that is protected and made secure by people like me and hope that I get to live another day."

"I know it doesn't mean much, but I didn't kill her, this monster they are building on TV, it's not me. But in the mean time you will have to realize that I don't trust you either. I came to you because you were blocking my efforts."

"That's because you're an infiltrator not a hacker, I don't even work in that department but I got the warnings."

"Yeah, why did you get the warnings?"

"Probably because I was one of the people who helped set it up and it's linked to some of the systems I am building on the Vigil."

"That new ship, the one that will replace the Normandy?"

"Nothing will ever replace the Normandy, but yes. The security systems are similar and at the moment linked which is why the warnings came to me. I just thought you were some reporter looking for details, it was pretty amateur hacking no offence."

"None taken, we are not given a whole lot of training in it," she admitted. She watched over the specialist shoulder as her fingers flew over the console. She didn't dare say a thing but the woman was going so fast she had no idea what was happening. She looked to the clock.

"Ok stop," Lanie said, Samantha looked to her, "It's three in the morning and I haven't really slept in two days."

"I'm going to need more than ten minutes to get what you need," Sam said, she had hoped to get this done and get this woman out of her life one way or the other.

"I'm so tired I can't follow what you are doing," Lanie said, pulling out another flexi cuff. She motioned with her pistol for Sam to move to chair and then tied her to it.

"You expect me to sleep like this?" Sam asked.

"Honest, I know that I will be able to sleep with you like that. I might not be able to hack a computer, but I can certainly keep a prisoner tied up," Lanie said. She moved into the bathroom and whistled, she had never seen one so big, not a tub that size as well. "Well, aren't we living in the lap of luxury, big bathroom, big tube, ball chair, you certainly like you toys." She paused, "Is that a pro mark four toothbrush?" She asked. Not that she had ever had one but she remembered the advertisements for them. She had always preferred a normal toothbrush. They had stopped making the mark fours after the war.

"What does it matter, are you going to make fun of my snobbery for having it?"

"Pretty much, you are a very spoiled girl." Lanie said and turned on the taps to the shower. She knew she must have stunk something fierce.

"Are you having a bath in my tub?" Sam asked.

"You know, I am pretty good at gagging people as well," Lanie cautioned. It was quiet from the other room. The infiltrator had to look out to make sure the specialist was still there. She smiled. A nice hot shower and some sleep and she would be back to new in the morning and better fit for finding out who was setting her up.

Samantha sighed and looked to her wonderful little dog who was now curling at her feet. "Grover, TV." She said the dog's tail wagged and her moved to a switch by her couch and turned it on. "Grover louder," She said and listened as the sound got louder and louder, she could only hope that one of her neighbours would hear and come and knock on the door.

As it reached its peak Alana appeared from the bathroom, slipping slightly on the now wet floor. She ran over to the converter and turned the mute button on; she turned and slapped her hard. Sam felt tears sting her eyes as she knew she pushed a limit. "Why the fuck would you go and do something stupid like that." Lanie said catching her breath and she dripped all over the carpet, naked.

"Because I'm a prisoner and I want to escape, you have me tied up in my own house while you use my shower and make fun of my toothbrush," Sam said taking a deep breath t steady herself. "What do you expect me to do, let you walk all over me?"

"I told you, we just need to get the information and then I'm out of your life. I understand what you feel but we are talking about the rest of my life here that at this moment is not going to be very fucking long. So you're uncomfortable for a night or two. I'm pretty much dead. Just don't pull anything like that again," She grabbed the converter and took it with her. Sam could not help that her attention move to the large burn mark over the woman's back. For a few seconds she could only wished that whatever had made the mark really hurt. Then she found herself feeling slightly guilty for the thought.

She sighed and turned her attention to the TV which was muted. The news seemed to cycle certain stories, most of them related to the assassination. She could not hear what was being said but they flashed several older footages of the Prime Minister including one popular shot of the woman giving the infiltrator a hug. She wondered what that was all about but her own question was answered when Alana's picture was joined with a two year old version of her. The caption said the girl was the soldier's daughter, killed during the Reaper war.

She could not help but think of what Kay, the reporter, had said earlier about post-traumatic stress disorder. Sam had never thought about children, but then she had more a relationship with her ball chairs then she did with pretty much anyone. She had once had a huge crush on Commander Shepard but the older woman was taken. There were a few moments when she thought about a white picket fence and a couple of children, but that was about as close as she got.

Alana had been a Batarian slave for eight years then lost a child, which could be enough to push anyone over the edge. For the first time since Alana had appeared in her office, Samantha truly became scared. She wondered of the woman had actually killed the Prime Minister and then made up this huge conspiracy theory all on her own. She suddenly wondered if her survival was based on some stranger's stability.

"Holy shit I needed that," The woman said coming out of the bathroom wearing Sam's robe. The Comm Specialist raised a brow and would have protested except she remembered she had already made the woman angry, "Nothing like a hot shower to make one feel cleaner, sorry about your robe though. All I have is oversized men's clothing." She moved to the end of the hall where Sam's bed was and for a few minutes she thought Alana was going to leave her in the living room.

The infiltrator returned through and untied her from the chair. "I'm sorry about all this and now your robe, Princess," She motioned for Sam to get on the bed. The communications expert looked at her. "It is your bed."

"Princess?"

"Well, toothbrushes that cost six thousand credits, extra deep tubs and wonderfully nice hot showers. I'm surprised you don't have a load of man servants here to cater to your every whim. They would be a lot better than your ball chairs." Sam glared at her.

"You're making fun of me."

"I wish I was cause really, Princess, this is ridiculous, there are people out there starving living in squalor or family's living in single bedroom apartments. Maybe you haven't been keeping up with current events, but we just got our asses kicked by the Reapers."

"And I suppose you live in a paper bag?"

"I live in a small apartment, two bedrooms one of which I shared with my mother. I have a toothbrush with bristles and required toothpaste. And when I have a bath my fucking legs hang oddly out of the bottom of the tub."

It was quiet for a few moments and then Samantha giggled. Lanie raised a brow, "What?"

"I was just picturing you in your tube with your legs hanging out," Sam laughed. Lanie stared at for a moment then smiled.

"Yeah and it's really bad if I've been on a job for a while and I have a hairy legs." She conceded to the humour of it. Sam laughed harder and the soldier gave her the moment. It was the least she could do for invading her life so completely. She waited until Sam sobered slightly and began to tie her to the bed, she was surprised when Sam did not protest.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Sam asked. Lanie shrugged slightly and looked around then pointed beside the bed where the window was.

"I haven't slept on a bed in eighteen years; it's the first place they look for you." Lanie said and grabbed a blanket. She sat on the ground beside the window and pulled the blanket up. "Hopefully we can get what I need tomorrow and then I'll be out of your life."

"We can only hope," Sam said, "Good night Alana."

"Good night Princess."

* * *

Lanie had not slept for very long before the nightmares began. She had had them since she was taken prisoner by the Batarians. Even after escaping her captures she could not escape the night mares. She had figured she would live with them for the rest of her life. When she was younger she would dream she was at home with her mother. In her dream she was having a night mare so she would run into her mother room and jump in her bed, where she would curl up and fall asleep. When she would wake up in the dream her mother was still beside her but her head had been cut off and she was lying in her blood.

As she got older she had nightmares about being tortured and Batarians cutting of her limbs and making her helpless. Now she had dream of Reapers holding her daughter hostage and forcing her to watch as they killed her in all sorts of different ways.

She had woken Sam and started to put her to work. She wanted to get out of this woman's life and let her get on with it. She slowly walked around her house as the Sam worked on the computer. She stopped and looked at some of the art work she had in her home when it suddenly hit her.

"You wouldn't want man servants." She said staring at painting of two women holding each other. It was more than obvious they were not related. There had also been a painting in Sam's bedroom of women kissing. She had no idea of how she could have missed that the night before.

"What?" Sam said looking up from the computer.

"Man servants, that's not your thing," Lanie said with sudden clarity. She smiled.

"This is funny?" Sam said rather defensively.

"No, I mean I have never really thought about what my preference is, you seem pretty sure of yourself."

"You have never thought of your preference, have you been with anyone?" Sam asked.

Lanie shrugged and looked back to the TV that was showing some cartoon about C Sec officers. "Not without alcohol or drugs involved." Lanie said honestly, turning back to Sam.

"Really," Sam stood and moved to the remote. She flipped through the channels and stopped when she found what she was looking for, "Who is she?"

Lanie turned and froze as her daughters face smiled back to her. It was an old picture, the only larger one that had survived the war. She had another picture in her kit. She moved to the television and ran her fingers over her daughters face. "We called her little Lottie, Charlotte was her name, after my grandmother," She paused for a long time, "The father was a marine, we had worked closely together on a mission and when it was over he invited me out for a drink to wind down. The drink turned into three, then maybe ten or more. When I woke up we were lying naked together but neither of us remembered a thing. Two months later I found out I was pregnant."

"What about the father?"

"I never told him. James had so many other things to worry about and it was a fling, I certainly didn't love him. I can't even remember to this day if it was fun but Lottie made it worthwhile. She was perhaps the greatest mistake I ever made. She was always so happy and she had this infectious giggle." Lanie bit her lip and looked away, moving to the window and looking out. She closed her eyes as she remembered her daughter.

"My mother helped me raise her and we lived on the citadel. I lost them both while I was fighting the war on Earth." She paused for a long time. "The Alliance had said they tried to get them out but…" She turned and looked to Sam. "About six months after the war, during the clean-up, I remember, I was with my squad and suddenly this woman came marching towards us with a small entourage behind her. She looked directly at me and called my name. It was Prime Minister McCauley; I remember saluting her, like we are supposed to and before I could say anything else she hugged me. Not a fake I'm hugging you for the press hug, we hadn'tnown they were around, but a full, I'll be your strength hug." Lanie felt a tear escape and tried to hide the fact that she was wiping it away.

"She told me she was sorry for my loss and that she was proud of me and that she was proud that I was a shining example of what humanity should be. She talked to me for a long time about Lottie." Lanie took a deep trembling breath to control her emotions. "So there was no way I was going to kill that woman, you understand. She was a fucking hero to me. She was what we needed in a Prime Minister and she cared. She deserves to know why she was killed, Sam, and I am going to find out by who and why, even if it kills me."

Sam looked to the soldier for a long time and found that she actually believed her. Not that she was completely ready to put her trust in a woman that had been terrorizing her for the last sixteen hours, but she believed that Lanie believed what she was saying. She really had no idea of what to say, she felt bad for the woman. "I understand," she said simply.

"Good, because we have to move, there's a spotter out front. He'll stay there until they get a unit here to surround the house and then come in and probably kill us." She moved away from the window and started to pack up her bag. "We need to find a new computer to work from. Shut yours down permanently. We're not going to be able to come back here for a while"


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat dripped from her brow as the small child made her way through the tight tunnel. For the longest time Alana had been certain she would never see light again. She had lost her mining helmet as she ran to avoid the explosion, leaving behind Peter as she did. Not that she could get to him anyway; he had been in a separate tunnel.

Three children had been sent by Bosk to widen the tunnels to the newest supply of iridium. Peter had actually been the one who had found the fresh vein the day before while they were scouting. Alana had tried to talk him out of telling their Keepers about the mineral because she had a bad feeling; Peter figured it would earn him some special favours.

The only thing it earned him was a trip back down the tunnel with explosives, and she and Janice had been sent with him.

The problem with Peter was nothing was simple. He always did things backwards and then insisted he was right and he always set the charges backwards. Alana had warned him many times that it would be the death of him. That all it took was a simple shake to set it off the way he did it.

When he had crawled down the last leg of the tunnels to the vein Alana had not gone with him. She had managed to talk Janice out of it as well and they waited for him at a juncture that was big enough for the two of them to stand in.

"Do the yellow wires last," she called down the tunnel. She looked down to her pack containing her own explosives. She began to set them up at the juncture, they would hold on to Janice's until they were on their way out.

"Shut up, Stupid," Peter called back. She sighed; he was such a bully, and never listened to anyone.

Janice, who was the eldest of the three at thirteen, rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you bother; he always tells you to shut up and then beats you up when he gets out."

"I just let him beat me up," Alana said with a smile, "One of these days I will be bigger then he will be."

"You'll never be bigger then he will be, you're a runt," Janice smiled to her, "But you my runt."

She and Janice had been together since the Batarians had Raided Mindoir. She had not known the older girl before that, but they had become best friends since. They had both figured they were the lucky ones. They had heard stories about what had happened to some of the other children, about the control chips they had put in their heads. Bosk, their owner, really could not afford such devices. He used other techniques to keep them in order. In the first four months she had been his prisoner she had been whipped more times than could count. It had taken four months but she had finally decided that she could not take the pain any more.

Since then she had become a damn good tunneller. Within the year and a half since the abduction she had become quite the explosives expert as well. She really did not want to be one of those kids that set the explosives off too soon and found themselves dead, or worse, maimed and left to die.

When the tunnel shook she heard the slight fizzle of the charge on the explosives. She knew what was coming next and she shoved Janice to the ground as the explosion hit and flames shot above them and down the tunnel.

"Peter," She yelled, but she knew the explosion killed him. She could smell the sickening acrid smell of burning flesh. It was not the first time she had smelt it and she knew it would not be her last.

"Alana," Janice tugged on her arm and she realized Janice was beginning to panic. She tried to look down the tunnel Peter was in but she had lost her helmet and light.

"Peter," She called again.

"He's gone, go," Janice pulled her away from the tunnel and it began to shake again. She shoved her into the tunnel they had used to arrive at this location. Alana moved as quickly as she could using the light from Janice's helmet as the older girl crawled behind her. Even with the light she could barely see through the smoke. The tunnel was shaking even more and she tried to move faster.

Sweat dripped from her brow as she made her way through. She was more than certain she would never see the light of day again.

Just when she thought she was not going to make it she felt hands grab her arms and pull her out of the tunnel and she began to cough in the semi fresh air.

"Get the other one," she heard Bosk call but she something seemed to explode at that moment and the tunnel that Janice was still inside of collapsed. She could hear her best friend scream for a second and then it was quiet.

"Janice," Alana choked out her friends name and rushed to the tunnel. She didn't quite make it as the one of the Keepers grabbed a hold of her and began to drag her out of the mine.

"She's gone, kid," The Batarian said in that awful sounding voice of theirs.

"Nooo!" the small girl felt the tears sting her eyes as she fought against the strong arms that were pulling her away from her friend. "Let me go, I have to get her." She bit his arm when he didn't comply. She fell to the ground as he let her go.

"Bitch," he snarled as she attempted to run back. His large paw pressed hard against her chest and lifted her off the ground. She was flying through the air and before she could wonder just what had happened, her back was slammed against the wall, causing her head jerk back and hit it as well. She slid from the wall into unconsciousness calling her friends name and praying that she had somehow made it out.

"Janice," She whispered as she lowered the hover car into the old dusty road. She had no idea of why that memory had chosen to surface at this time. She ran her hand through her hair and looked over to Sam who was handcuffed to the door beside her.

She had allowed Sam to call her friend to take care of the dog shortly after they left. She just hoped that he did not come to feed Grover while whomever was behind all this was breaking into her house.

Gary lived out in a very small community, surrounded on three sides by farms and forest. He had talked about it often enough when they were on a mission. It had only taken an hour to figure out where it was.

Gary had been her handler since the war. Like any other handler she knew very little about him. Any kind of relationship between handler and Infiltrator was frowned upon. Often times they really had no idea who each other were. She and Gary had met on several occasions, mostly for planning and twice when she had gone deep undercover.

The Handler had always been there for her, every time she needed information, if he could give it to her, he did. If she ever needed a rescue he was there to pull her out of the fire. She found she could always depend on him, something she was not very good at doing. After Janice had died so many years earlier she had never really had any friends. James had been about the closest but it had been a fling, they both knew nothing would ever have come out of it.

Except, something had, a small, pink bundle of joy and love had come out of that fling, she sighed.

"Well, we have a good walk ahead of us," she finally said to Sam, who turned and looked to her, unimpressed.

"Why would you park so far away?" she asked. It was the first they had really spoken since Lanie had stolen the vehicle and secured her to the door.

The Infiltrator smiled, "Don't like exercise, Comm Specialist Traynor?" Sam fixed her with a glare, "You're suddenly grumpy."

Lanie exited the vehicle then moved over to the other side and helped Sam out. The woman continued to give her the stink eye, as her mother would call it. "The idea when infiltrating is not to get caught. You start out far away and move in, the further the better. That way they don't see your vehicle land and know you are coming. There's a lot of walking and hiking involved in my job."

"Job, you have been declared a dead traitor, I think that inherently means you have been fired."

Lanie held Sam against the car as she reached in the vehicle to retrieve her scope. "This is just a pit stop, Sam, I need to know what happened to him, and you have to understand. I don't have much, he's about the closest thing I have to a friend without actually being one."

She gave a little push to the black haired woman and then followed her as they started their walk. Sam's demeanour had changed quite a bit and that was worrisome. Before it was all sassy but compliant, she was worried that maybe Sam had decided to not be so helpful. Not that she would blame the woman, she was a hostage, had the roles been reversed Lanie would have tried to take her out by now.

"So you don't have any friends, no one special, you're alone?" Sam asked. Lanie raised a brow, but Sam continued. "You dedicated your life to you job, left nothing but a pat on the back here and there."

Lanie wanted to protest and tell her she was being a bitch but the fact of the matter was she was not far off. Lanie really had to show for her life, it had all been taken away from her during the war and now she was simply a robot, moving from job to job as her government required. Now that government had betrayed her, her life seemed even less than nothing.

"Well, now that we can add depression to my list of feelings, you're a lot more pleasant when you're talking back."

"Let's just say I had time to think on the drive here," Sam said and they continued to walk.

"Oh, that's never a good thing," Lanie commented and when Sam gave her another version of the stink eye she sighed, "I owed you that one."

"Well, the Prime Minister has been assassinated and I really don't know if you shot her or not. I don't know if you were under orders or not. Either way you chose me to take prisoner."

"You chose yourself when you high jacked my investigation."

"Whatever, you have been declared dead, yet here you are, which means there is some truth to your story, how much I don't know, but some. You said that they found my house which means they know that I know that you are alive. So where does that leave me?"

"What do you mean?" Lanie asked but she already knew what the woman was getting at.

"I mean, I know things that could get me killed, don't I?"

Lanie stopped walking and looked to her as she realized just what she had done. So focused on getting information she had not thought about what she was doing and now, she wondered if it was too late. "Fuck," She sighed. "I, you know people who can protect you though, you have that. You were on the Normandy. You might not be at Shepard's level of hero, but you have to be up there somewhere."

"One can only hope, but, right now, walking in this field I am pretty much just as vulnerable as you, even more so since I really don't know how to use a gun, or fight, or protect myself to your level. I'm a Communication Specialist for goodness sakes."

Lanie smiled slightly, she had never really heard someone curse so politely before. "I will tell what. While you are with me I will do my best to make sure you get out of this unharmed, unless you, of course give me a reason to hurt you myself."

"I don't think you would," Sam said looking to her. "You might be some big assassin that has who knows how many kills under your belt, but not like this. You don't just kill innocent people, I mean not without a contract. And, given the fact that you couldn't kill the Prime Minister and what you said in the house, you are inherently a good person."

Lanie laughed as she returned to walking, bring Sam with her, "You have no idea of what I am capable of. I have never really had anyone, Sam. I grew up depending on one person and that was myself and I know how to do whatever it takes to survive. I'm a survivalist; friends are an option and one I have never really taken. They make you weak and vulnerable and bring nothing but pain." She said before she could stop herself. "It's better to be on one's own."

"Really, is that what you believe, that by being alone you can avoid any emotional mumbo jumbo. It obviously didn't work for you, you had a child. You can't tell me you are better off without her."

For a split second Lanie almost backhanded Sam, the though crossed her mind as she felt the flare of anger but she swallowed it down. "No, I was a better person when I was a mother, but that was taken away from me."

"Like any friends you had in the past, is that why you prefer to be alone?"

"So, are all communication specialist trained in therapy? You sound like my shrink."

"You have a shrink?"

"We all do its part of the job. If you think about it, it will make sense to you. Killing people is not normal."

Sam looked to the ground. She obviously had not really thought about that, but then she was a communication specialist. They only thing she had probably ever killed was a conversation.

"I have Grover." Sam said suddenly and Lanie was not quite sure what she meant by that, she let the woman continue. "I'm not like you, I don't stray from relationship, I just have a hard time making friends. My job takes up a lot of my time. I've had the odd relationship, in more ways than one at times, but really, I have my dog."

"You know you can love your dog, you just can't love your dog," she said using her fingers to quote the second love. Sam smiled.

"I'm sorry; I just suddenly realized that I have found myself in quite a predicament and one that might even get me killed. The realization made me testy and since it was your fault I took it out on you."

"No, you were in you're right there and for the record, I am sorry I dragged you into it. You never know we might get lucky and get out of this alive."

"Well I have hopes that I do but I'm not so sure about you."

Lanie laughed at that as they crested the hill they had been climbing and looked down into a neighbourhood that was still in several stages of growth. From the map that Lanie had studied Gary's house was at the edge where they now stood. She brought her scope up to her eye and took a look. Several cars were moving down the street and she realized it was what she had coined change over. People were arriving home and changing from work/school mode to family mode.

She had once done that. She would come home from a mission and she changed from a soldier to a mother while she showered. She smiled as she thought of how Lottie would wait with her mother outside the bathroom and as soon as she emerged would want hugs and kisses and songs and stories. Her favorite had been Beauty and the Beast, or maybe it was Lanie's favorite, Lottie was a little too young to form an opinion.

She continued to watch as finally a car pulled into the driveway of Gary's home. Because of the angles she was not able to see who came out of it. "They are home." Sam squinted her eyes but was too far away to see anything.

"The house is huge; he obviously got paid a lot more than I did." Lanie said.

"Do you see anything?" Sam asked, as much as she was a prisoner she felt as though this was some pivotal moment that she wanted to be a part of.

"Wait," Lanie whispered as suddenly a small child ran into the back yard. She was about five years old with long flowing brown hair. Lanie adjusted her scope and zoomed in on the girl. She froze for a few seconds as she realized the five year old looked a lot like she did when she was that age. As a matter of fact if she held up a picture of herself at that age it would be identical.

She shook that thought away and decided it was one of those wishful thinking moments. She zoomed out and watched as a woman stepped out of the house. Gary's wife was beautiful, like a model beautiful. Gary was not exactly a great looking man, how did he rate a wife so beautiful. She knew the woman would have red hair; Gary had always gone on about how much he was a sucker for a woman with red hair. Suddenly she remembered Gary mentioning he had gotten married just before the war. When they had met he had only been married a year. This little girl must have been one of theirs from another relationship.

The woman smiled to the girl and gave her a big hug. Lanie suddenly found herself longing to hold her own daughter. She bit her lip to stop it from trembling and then froze as a third figure entered the back yard. At first she wondered if it as a brother or something but then when he kissed the red haired woman she realized it could only be one person.

"Gary?" the name escaped her lips before she could stop them. All sorts of thoughts and feelings went through her head. He should have been dead. Whoever set her up would have known about him and killed him, or at least sent him on the run like she was. She pulled away the scope and rubbed her eye before looking again, Gary was swinging the child around as Lanie realized that whatever was happening, Gary was a part of it. He had betrayed her, stabbed her in the back, the only person she had been able to trust since the war.

"The fucking cock sucker," She spewed before she could think about what she was saying. She lowered the scope and stood up, moving towards the house. Sam moved in her way.

"Where are you going?"

"That fucking bastard stabbed me in the back; I'm going to repay the debt." She said her anger overcoming her.

"Think about what you are about to do Lanie, first off, he's with his family. Secondly, if you go down there they will catch you. What happened to survivalist? You have been a survivor by being smart, not emotional." Sam countered. Lanie reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife, cutting the plastic around Sam's hands.

"You're free to go," Lanie said simply and moved to go around the woman. Sam grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't be stupid. You go down there and this all ends in your death and he will still be a hero. He will have gotten away with it; no one would ever know the truth. Lanie listen to me," Sam begged and felt slightly relieved when the woman finally looked to her. "Listen, we will get the proof you need and get us both out of this mess. You dragged me into this and I am a part of it now, whether I like it or not."

Lanie looked from the Sam to Gary's house as the happy family continued to play outside. Her fist clenched and unclenched.

"Please Lanie; my life is in your hands."

Lanie sighed and turned away, Sam was right, if she went down there now she would just play right into their hands and be killed, branded a traitor and buried in some unmarked grave somewhere. She needed to get proof to take him and whoever he was working with down. She needed to get Sam out of this mess but she also still needed the woman's skill.

Sam held up her hands to be bound, Lanie chuckled to her. "Do I really need to do that?"

"What, you're going to trust me?"

"Well, no, but I am going to give you some lead, see if you choke yourself on it. Unless you really want me to tie you up, maybe you're into that sort of thing," Lanie said trying to lighten the mood and flush the traitor form her mind. It wasn't working.

"Maybe I am, but more in the bedroom," Sam said and began to walk back to the vehicle. Lanie raised a brow and wondered of that was a flirt. She brought the scope up one more time and watched the child for a moment before turning back and following Sam to the vehicle.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat in the vehicle and watched as Alana paced back and forth in front of it. She knew the woman had no biotics but she could imagine that if she had they would likely be flaring about her body. She could not help but feel worried. The only thing she truly knew about this woman was that she was a killer. Even if she had not killed the Prime Minister she had already admitted that she was an assassin. Sam could only wonder how many people she had perished because of her.

Sam had been in the Alliance for a very long time and she had never killed anyone. Granted, during the war she had been aboard a ship and Shepard had refused to take the young woman on any mission. She was a communications specialist. A shadow broker in her own right, and she was very good at her job. She knew given the right circumstances she could help this woman, if she was not lying, she just needed the proper equipment.

She was scared, not that she was good at showing it. It was her mouth that had a tendency to run during fight or flight, not her legs and now she was stuck. She knew she was stuck, there was obviously something afoot, the Prime Minister was dead and the woman pacing before her was declared dead by the government. She had gotten herself into quite the pickle and she wondered if she would get out of it alive.

There was nowhere for her to go. If she turned herself in she was more than certain whoever declared Alana dead would make sure that she could not tell anyone the Marine was more than alive. Whoever was behind this ploy had been at her home so it was even unsafe to go there. Her office would be watched as well and that's where her best equipment was.

They needed a place to lay low and plan their next move. They were lucky that most of the usual surveillance equipment had yet to be repaired since the war. Several satellites had been destroyed and only few had been replaced. It was hard to set up any kind of communication system with all the debris floating out in space and often falling to the Earth. Most of the more deadly debris had been removed quickly after the war, but there were still several smaller pieces of debris floating into the atmosphere often giving the night sky a pretty show.

The satellites that were out had to be specially enhanced with shield to avoid destruction by the debris and sometimes that was not even enough. They were constantly being replaced. Before the war one could not walk the streets without being detected. A hunt for a single woman would have been over almost as soon as it started.

Sam knew this all too well since she and her crew had originally been responsible for bringing the networks back on line. That was, until they decided to build another Normandy. For the last six months she had been working on a communications system for the new ship, called Vigil. They had wanted a communications system that would be close to par with the Shadow Brokers.

She had to laugh at that. She knew who the Shadow Broker was. They had tried to hide it from everyone on the crew but Sam was wiser than that. It had only taken her a week to figure out Shepard's lover had that role, not that she would tell anyone. Her time aboard the Normandy was sacred and she would never forget it. She had never been a part of something so tight. Sometimes she longed to be a part of it again. She longed that things had ended differently and that Shepard and Anderson had survived. And often in her longing day dream, the Spectre had dumped the Shadow Broker and taken her as her lover.

One could not help but love Shepard; she was as beautiful inside as she was outside. She was not one to talk a lot, except for when she would wind herself up into a motivating speech, but most just followed her example. She was stalwart and never wavered from her goal. Sam had never seen so much determination in one person before. The woman just kept going no matter what hits she took.

The Spectre was caring and loving and cared about every member of her crew. She was loyal to almost a fault. As much as Sam had wanted the woman at one point she had realized that no one would ever truly have her. Not even Liara, who Shepard loved. Shepard was one of those people that would never stop. Where there was need, she would be there. Not even the beautiful Asari would be able to stand in the way of that.

Sam looked up again to Alana who was now simply staring off into the distance. She didn't know if this woman had been lying to her or not, but if she had not, Sam could not help but feel sorry for her.

Her entire life's history had been played out on the vid screens over the last couple of days, her years on Mindoir with her Mother and Uncle. Then the Batarians struck and she disappeared for seven years, only to be rescued by Cerberus. A lot of the reporters were already marking her as a Cerberus spy. That she was working for the enemy. That Sam did not believe this. Cerberus would never have let someone blow up one of their biggest laboratories just to have them become a Marine in the Alliance.

She knew Cerberus was big with the sleeper agents, and she knew there were several of them still out there; again she didn't think Alana was one of them. She really did not know what to think of the woman and that scared her. She didn't know if the woman would kill her. She said she didn't want to but Sam had not pushed any buttons. It was actually not in her best interest not to go along with Alana for now.

Suddenly Lanie looked up into the air and then ran back to the vehicle and jumped in. "Fuck me," She said simply. That was another thing, Sam had never heard a person swear so much, but then Sam could only imagine the environment in which the woman had spent the impressionable portion of her growing years. Swearing was probably a way of speaking in slave terms, just normal words to them.

Sam turned to where Lanie had been looking to see two Alliance shuttle crafts coming directly towards them. The Marine had the hover craft up and in the air quickly but the shuttles had closed in. "Put your seat belt on," Lanie ordered. Sam complied but found it funny that the woman would be concerned with her health. She had already said she was a survivalist, which meant she was only really concerned with her own safety.

"They are going to kill us," Sam said as more of a statement than a question.

"No, they are going to kill you, Princess, I am already dead," Lanie said, Sam made a face, she was not sure if she really liked being called Princess or not, however she did put on her seatbelt as Lanie moved the craft faster than she had even seen one moved before. She wanted to say she felt out of control but one look and Lanie and she knew the woman knew what she was doing.

"You know I never drove until I was twenty two," Lanie said the vehicle sped to the high-rises in the city.

"Wh-what?" Sam asked and looked back; the shuttles were trying to flank them.

"Twenty two, yeah, they made us drive in basic training. I loved it." Lanie smiled and Sam had no idea if she was joking or not. She paused as she looked back; the shuttles were almost in position. "My instructors said I was a little bit chaotic though."

Before Sam even had a chance to ask what she meant by that the hover craft seemed to almost slam to a halt and shot down and to the left. Sam couldn't help herself as a scream flew from her lips. Lanie smiled.

"You're going to kill us aren't you?" Sam asked. Lanie answered with a smile. Sam looked back as the shuttles were trying to avoid one another.

"The nice thing is a shuttle you pilot, a hover car you drive," Lanie explained. "We are much more maneuverable."

She was crazy, Sam decided that now. The woman was heading right into the financial district of Vancouver where traffic would be heavy. She was going to play cat and mouse with the shuttles that would not be able to move in the traffic at all. The only question was, were they willing to play, because Sam could tell Lanie certainly was.

Most large cities like Vancouver had several driving lanes in the business, financial district, three tiers of six lanes, three lanes going either way. The upper tier was for people who lived outside of the city, an express lane with no leaving it until you reached the outskirts into the Greater Vancouver area. The second tier was for those that lived in the suburbs and the lowest tier, which was always the busiest, was the downtown core. It was mostly filled with the bigger delivery vehicles. It was slow moving traffic all the time.

If one was rich enough to have a ground vehicle, there were still roads on which to drive.

Sam watched in horror as she realized that was exactly where Lanie was heading. She wanted to play cat and mouse with the shuttles. Which, admittedly, would work in their favour, but they could really hurt themselves, or someone else. Obviously, the Alliance personal realized it as well and opened fire.

"Shit," Lanie pulled up hard to the point where they were going straight up and the bullets moved by them. "They need to build these things with rocket launchers," Lanie commented.

"Most families do not have need for such things, sorry to say," Sam said, her mouth opening and spewing words before she could stop them. "Rush hour is usually not a war zone."

"You sit in that every day and you never feel like you want to blow someone up for being a rude driver?" Lanie commented as she made another sharp turn. Sam swore that she could not take much more, her stomach was already upset.

"Well, yeah, I have but,"

There was a sudden explosion and the vehicle dipped down on her side and the suddenly started going down. "We're hit," Lanie shouted.

"Really," Sam retorted sarcastically, "Think I figured that one out."

Sam watched in horror as the ground was coming up to meet them rather quickly. Lanie pulled up as hard as could before it smashed into the side walk and about twenty commuters. She limped the vehicle away from the main part of the roads. She held it together long enough to get to a park and then she tried to land it.

The vehicles power gave way as they were still ten feet in the air and they dropped, the vehicle filling with smoke. Sam looked back to see the shuttles still tailing them.

"This is not a good spot," She said to Alana.

"No shit, get out," She said dragging Sam behind her. She took a second to grab her gear and pushed the Comm Specialist towards the tree. "I saw a school, maybe they won't chance opening fire, but I'm not going to take it. This park is very open." She said annoyed. The trees were few and far between so concealment would be limited. They needed to get back into the buildings where they would have proper cover.

The shuttle's deployed it troops and before Sam could say or do anything the bullets were flying. Sam did not really have time to see how many troops there were but it seemed far too many. She looked to Lanie who still had a hand on her shoulder and was returning fire on the Alliance soldier. She felt her heart sink, this was all so wrong. How could she be fighting her own people? Why did they want this Marine dead so badly, where did this all leave her?

Lanie turned out to be a damn good shot, but then she wouldn't be an assassin if she wasn't. The marine pushed her behind cover then reloaded the pistol and continued to fire. She counted at least three soldiers going down. The others started to move back to find cover of their own.

"Run," Lanie said and pushed at her. They both began to run back into the city from the park. She could hear the shots coming from behind her but the marine ran and covered her as best as possible. When they made it to the nearest street they ducked behind a vehicle. They only had time for a quick rest before Lanie had them running again. Sam's legs were starting to hurt; she was not used to running for her life.

"Got ya," said a man grabbing her from behind. Sam had no time to react before Lanie turned and fired. Sam felt blood and things she did not want to know spray all over her body. It was warm and slightly sticky and she was going to be sick.

Without warning Lanie yanked on her arm and pulled her into the back of a restaurant pushing an employee out of the way and shutting the door behind them.

They ran through and out the front. Lanie stopped as they did and grabbed a man that was just about to get into his vehicle. "Sorry," the marine said grabbing his keys out of his hand and jumping into it. She waited for Sam to get in and hit the accelerator.

"I'm going to be sick," Sam said as she felt her stomach lurch, she could actually smell the blood on herself.

"Go ahead, we're dumping the vehicle in a minute," Lanie said. Sam was confused and everything was happening in such a blur. All she knew was Lanie keep dragging her along when all she wanted to do was stop and give up. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or not.

As Lanie promised the vehicle stopped and they got out. She moved to another vehicle and hotwired it. She brought Sam over and tried to place her in the car. Sam stopped before they got in and could not hold it back any longer. She fell to her knees and vomited.

To her surprise Lanie knelt down and held her hair back, out of her face and gently rubbed her back. "Let it all out Sam, I'm sorry," the Marine spoke in almost a whisper. Sam wanted to tell her it was most certainly all her fault but instead she threw up again. When she was done she was weak and exhausted. "Come on," Sam was surprised at how gentle the Marine was when getting her into the car.

"I've never," Sam stopped, she had never seen a person killed before, she had never seen a person kill someone, at least not up close and personal. It was almost as if a window had shattered somewhere she felt as though bad things were now crawling inside of her. "How can you kill like that?"

"Sam, it was you or him," She said pulling out with the traffic, things seemed a little bit calmer. "He would have killed you. I would rather not see that happen."

"Because you need me to hack into computers."

"Because I got you into this mess," Lanie looked straight ahead. "I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. I thought it would be a straight hack and then I'd be out of your life. I didn't think they would have found me."

Sam couldn't agree more, this was her fault. Why did the woman have to bring her into it? Come barging into her life waving a firearm at her, threatening to hurt her if she didn't do things. If they didn't figure things out Sam knew she was as good as dead and that was Lanie's fault as well.

She wanted to be angry with the woman and hate her, but as much as Sam being in danger was her fault, the whole affair was not. She had just been doing her job when she was screwed over, obviously by this Gary fellow. She had been forced on the run, which eventually lead to her killing Alliance soldiers.

She could only try and imagine what the Marine was going through. If she understood that then maybe she wouldn't have been so angry. Her stomach was sore and her throat was burning, she was miserable and she blamed that on the Marine as well.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally as she noticed they were heading out of town.

"My Uncle's best friend had a cottage on Lake Alouette that he never went to any more. He gave me and my Mother access to it and we went to it a few times. It's the only place I can think of that Gary would not know about. We can get some supplies on the way up; you have any credits on you?"

"No," Sam admitted. She didn't think this was going to be a shopping day.

"All right, then when it gets dark I can run out and get us some supplies. I'll try and get a hold of a computer as well," It was quiet for a long time. "We'll get through this Sam, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, this is not your fault, I shouldn't have dragged you in."

Sam simply nodded and wished she could believe the woman.

* * *

The shower had been more than refreshing however, washing off the blood of the man Lanie had killed had not taken the memory away. It did make her feel better to be clean though, she just wished she had her toothbrush with her. It was something Lanie had not thought as she went breaking into the closest grocery store. She did however get them some great food. Some chicken and some rice and then some snacks and some fresh clothes.

"Sorry bout the clothes," Lanie said, "It's a small hick grocery store with an attached gun shop; they hunt and fish, not much else." She said when Sam emerged from the bedroom in her olive coloured cargo pants and green camouflage shirt. "It was that or some overalls."

Sam smiled at the thought, and for the briefest of moments the image of Alana wearing only overalls flashed through her mind. She shook it away quickly.

"I see you have yet a second large hoody and baggy pant," Sam said, she could. She moved over to where Lanie was cooking in the kitchen area of the cottage. "You look like a bum."

"Well, that's good cause that was the look I was going for." The Marine smiled.

"What are you making?"

"Lemon chicken a la pilaf."

"Pilaf?"

"You know, on the box, it always says pilaf." Lanie pointed to the word on the box. Sam laughed and Lanie smiled to her, after the horrible afternoon they had it was nice to see the specialist laugh. "I hide the car under a tarp and got a fire started outside; I'll cook the chicken there when it settles down a bit."

She had grabbed the food and thought of trying to cheer Sam up. She could not help but feel horrible that she had probably ruined this woman's life. She got the instant rice started and moved out with the chicken to get it cooking. Sam followed her and they sat on large stumps.

"This place in amazing," Sam said.

"I was only able to come up a few times, I'm glad it survived the war. It's great for hiking and fishing. The Mountain is Crickmer, it's got a nice trail up it. I often thought it would be fun to take a motorcycle up there, not a hover craft type but a real one."

Sam smiled at her, "I've seen you drive, I would advise against it."

"Hey, I'm a great driver, just because you didn't like my manoeuvres doesn't mean they were bad."

Sam continued to smile. She was right, she had gotten them out of a hotspot to day, but ribbing her about it seemed the right thing to do.

"So what was it like?" Lanie asked while she cooked the food, "Serving on the Normandy with the legendary Shepard."

"I don't know, she was an amazing woman, one of those people you would lay your life down for. You know, we all knew it was a desperate time but with her on the ship we all knew she would do it, she would save us all. It was very tight, like a family," she looked to the ground, "I missed it sometimes."

Lanie nodded, "I've never really been a part of a team," she said, "I've assisted squads in missions, but I was never really a part of them. You know it's funny too, you look at all the recruitment ads they have now and they all go on and on about being a team. I have no idea of what that is like."

"Did you choose to do what you do?"

Lanie laughed sadly, "No, it chose me," She flipped the chicken over. "I was a natural marksman and well, I didn't have the best upbringing and I was very angry."

"I heard, it was on the news, Mindoir."

She nodded, "Yeah, being a slave is not much like being part of a team." It was all she was willing to say at this time.

"Have you killed a lot of people?"

"Sam, I'm a soldier."

"No, I don't mean during a war, I mean as a sniper or an assassin, a war is not as personal is it?"

Lanie raised a brow, it was a fair question, but she had one to fire back, "Killing is killing is it not? I mean I do what I do for the Alliance and humanity as well as the council at times. Whether it is fighting in a war or an assassination, it's not a personal thing. Is there really a difference?"

"I've never killed anyone, I don't know," Sam said. "Today, that was the closest I have ever been to someone being killed, it was,"

"Discerning, I imagine," Lanie said, feeling guilty yet again, "If there had been another way," she sighed, "I still would have killed him. Anything else would have taken too much time and been too much of a risk for us. I regret you were there, if that means anything," she felt a touch of anger, "But I didn't fucking ask for this either."

"They picked you because of you, all your talk of survivalist and having no one. You were a mark as much as the Prime Minister," Sam stretched slightly, "They could pin it on you and the only one that gets hurt by it is you. They didn't care about your loyalty, hell you were part of Cerberus, which made it even better. I mean the last bit of news I heard they were blaming them."

"It could have been, Sam, I didn't exactly leave on good terms," She said and shuffled the chicken around again.

"I have a gut feeling Cerberus is just a red herring."

Lanie nodded slightly and checked the chicken; she took it off the pit when it was done. "Really Sam, I am sorry and thanks."

Sam looked at her having no idea what Lanie was talking about, "What did I do?"

Lanie placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "You stopped me from doing something very stupid today. Something that would have certainly got me killed. That's good work."

Sam smiled slightly but the marine turned and headed into the cottage. Sam watched her for a few minutes and realized for the first time that she was suddenly very curious about the life and times of the woman that had both endangered her life and saved it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold, one of these song is similar to Dancing Queen by Abba (I'm not so good at making up songs so I used a random generator)**

Sometimes life was full of surprises, some of them were good and some of them were bad, and there were always some, one was not certain what to do with. Lanie had been that surprise and Sam had not quite figured out what she made of her. There was the fact that at times Lanie terrified her. The marine had stopped threatening her and had actually become very nice, but Sam could not help but wonder if the woman would kill her for her own survival. She was a self-proclaimed survivalist, and she was a killer.

The problem was Sam had already begun to sympathize with her. She had not been able to help herself. The woman was strong and independent but had this little childlike vulnerable quality. It was an odd thing to imagine in a woman whose job was killing people, a woman that had spent a good portion of her life a slave. One would think innocent and vulnerable were two trait that would never been spoken in a sentence regarding the woman. Sam could not help but think them anyway.

She would never forget that look of pain in Lanie's face when she realized the only person she had trusted had been the one that stabbed her in the back. It had almost reminded her of the look on Jokers face when he had to leave Shepard at the citadel or the look on Liara's face when Shepard was declared dead. It was that moment exactly things had changed, Sam was no longer her prisoner, not really, instead she had become the only tie to life the woman had.

Sam found herself looking over to the woman sitting beside her every now and then, almost studying her profile as Lanie drove. She could not help but notice the woman look sad as they made their way north in yet another stolen vehicle.

Sam closed her eyes for a few minutes as she let the music play, clearing her mind of anything else. It was a wonderful feeling, the unfortunately didn't last. She was trying to convince herself she was on some real trip somewhere with someone she loved instead heading to some observatory, communication center, with the woman that had kidnapped her. She was almost successful when suddenly the most beautiful voice she had ever heard reached her ears.

She opened her eyes and realized that it was Lanie, singing a song at the top of her lungs as she reached down and turned the music up slightly. "I love this song, "she stated so out of the blue, and then continued to sing. Sam could not help but smile as she stared at the woman.

Of all the things she had never expected was to hear Lanie sing and she was amazing. Sam wondered if she knew just how beautiful her voice was. She finally chuckled under her breath and then gave into the moment and sang with her, at the top of her lungs as well.

I was sick and tired of everything,

When I called you last night from Mindoir.

All I do is Mine and Study and work,

Wishing find the perfect love.

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme complete freedom!

Won't somebody help me dance in the rain!

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme complete freedom!

I really want to dance in the rain!

Susan, I was defeated, you won the war.

Susan, promise to love me forever more.

Susan, couldn't escape if I wanted to.

Susan, knowing my fate is to be with you.

Ooo-Ooo-Ooo-Ooo-Ooo Susan!

Finally facing Susan.

You are the singing monarch, here in Mindoir.

Singing monarch, feel the beat from the tambourine.

You can dance in the rain, you can dance in the rain, having the time of your life.

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! complete freedom,

Won't somebody help me dance in the rain!

They both hit that high note at the end squealing their voices as they did, then started laughing. Sam looked to Lanie again seeing something she had never seen, a light or a sparkle to those sultry grey eyes. That laughter and smiled was completely infectious, almost like a child. The next song came on and Lanie wink with a smile at her and turned the radio up again and sang, encouraging Sam to join.

Where can you find pleasure?

Search the world for treasure?

Where can you raise your hand high?

Make your dreams all come true?

Where can you kiss me?

In my arms!

Yes, you can raise your hand high!

In my arms!

Yes, you can kiss me!

In my arms!

Come on now Lonely wanderer, make a stand.

In my arms!

Lonely wanderer, raise your hand high.

I said, Lonely wanderer, kiss me.

It's beautiful to laugh in my arms.

It's beautiful to laugh in my arms.

They have to stand on a chair,

You can raise your hand high.

It's beautiful to laugh in my arms.

It's beautiful to laugh in my arms.

They have lips,

You can kiss me.

Lonely wanderer, are you listening to me?

I said, Lonely wanderer, what do you want to be?

I said, Lonely wanderer, you can make real your dreams.

But you got to know this one thing:

I love you.

And...

It's beautiful to laugh in my arms.

It's beautiful to laugh in my arms.

Again Lanie laughed and Sam joined her. "We should go on the road," the Marine declared.

Sam laughed even more, "We already are on the road," she countered and again turned to study the woman's profile, this time in a whole new light. She had felt that through the two songs they have shared something special, a moment in time that Sam would not soon forget. She felt as though she had finally found her first crack in the armour the woman had built up around herself. Not that she had been trying to but that's what it was, a moment.

Sam smiled slightly and placed her head back against the head rest. "I think The Willies are now officially my favorite band ever," She said lowly, Lanie turned and smiled at her.

"I've always loved their stuff," She said and then chewed on her lower lip as if she was fighting with a decision, "I used to sing The Willies to Lottie all the time, she loved it when I sang. She could be crying her heart out but then as soon as I started singing she would stop and listen, sometimes she would reach up and put her tiny hand on my chin as I sang."

"Where was James, did he know?"

"God no, it wouldn't have been fair," Lanie said and Sam wondered why she thought that.

"But you decided to keep the baby?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want to. I had thought of every avenue. I couldn't bring myself to abort the pregnancy and I did consider adoption but my mother, bless her soul, she told me to wait, wait until I had her and held her to make a choice." Lanie looked at her for a second before focusing again on the lane. "And when I did hold her," Her bottom lip trembled slightly and she inhaled sharply. "There was no turning back. She was so tiny and beautiful and she had these beautiful grey eyes that seemed to look deep into my soul. I mean I know they aren't really looking and their eyes are not able to focus, but on some level she was."

It grew quiet in the car and Lanie refused to look in her direction. Sam didn't need to see her to know that she was fighting to hold back her emotions. She couldn't stop herself as her hand moved over and rested on Lanie leg and squeezed slightly. With the woman driving it was the only way to offer her support. What surprised her even more then her actions though was when Lanie reached down and wrapped her own hand around it and squeezed.

* * *

Sam woke as the vehicle finally came to a stop. The last thing she remembered was Lanie holding her hand, but as she woke the woman was already half way out of the car. She moved over to Sam's side of the car and opened the door.

"This store has a quick credit transfer machine, you think you could hack into it, transferred credits can't be linked to us?"

Sam looked store and wondered where in the store it would be and how busy it would be. She certainly would not be able to hack into it if there was a line up, or anyone watching over her shoulder. It was worth a try and would stop Lanie from having to go out at night and break into things. Lanie handed her the Omni tool.

"How much longer do we have to go?"

"We are in Hope now," Lanie could not help but smile when she said that, "So half way."

"Hope," Sam laughed and got out of the vehicle and moved into the store. Lanie followed but headed towards the refreshments. Sam watched her for a second and realized that Lanie was showing some trust in her, letting her move about by herself.

What a strange world, Sam could not help but think. A few days ago this woman charges into her life, throws it upside down, holds her hostage, threatens to kill her, teased her about her ball chair. She put Sam's life in danger and started dragging her all over the place, but somewhere along the way Sam had stopped being the hostage and become what? Were they now friends?

Sam had no clue, but she did know a few things, she wanted to help Lanie, not only to help herself but because she wanted to see the Marine finally have something go right in her life. Not that she even pretended to know everything about her life but enough that she wanted to see her happy. She knew she really liked it when Lanie smiled and she knew that she stay with her until this was over. In feeling this way she wondered if this was what it meant to have Stockholm syndrome.

She moved to the credit transfer machine and placed her omni tool on the pad provided and began work. There were only two others in the store, a young man and an older woman, neither at the back where the machine was. Credit transfers were an easy thing to hack into, the problem was it took a little bit longer then she liked. She hacked a few credit from a lot of sources instead of a lot from one or two. Hopefully no one would miss a four or five credits right away.

When she was done she joined Lanie would had picked up quite a few things. A hiking program for the trails one could find around most of the mountainous areas in Vancouver, some warmer clothing like mitts and toques and then a lot of snacks. They bought them quickly and then left for the vehicle. They packed it up and were almost inside when the young man from the store approached.

"Ah knows who yer." He said getting up and into Lanie's personal space. He was two other men who stayed back a bit further. He had an accent like Sam had not heard before. "Yer a murderer, you killed tha' Prime Minister."

"Me, I'm a nurse one holidays with my girlfriend we are going hiking," she said looking at Sam, "Besides they caught that woman, she's dead."

"She's not dead on account they is hiding sumptin and I'm reckoning yer it."

Lanie dismissed him and stepped beyond him into the vehicle. She closed the door before he could say more. There was no sense in arguing with the man right there; they would never convince him he was wrong. Sam followed suit and they drove away.

"I don't think he believed you." Sam said.

"No, and he'll call the authorities, we'll have to get another vehicle."

Sam sighed. "I was just starting to really like this one too." She admitted, Lanie smiled but Sam could see the nervousness behind her eyes.

"Sorry," She said simply. Sam smiled.

"A nurse, lifelong dream?" Sam teased and smiled more when Lanie did.

"No, not really," Lanie said and looked to Sam, "Sorry for putting you in that position."

It took her a few second to realize she was talking about the girlfriend bit. "No worries, I do play the part well."

Lanie laughed and pulled into a driveway leading to a farmhouse that appeared empty. She got out of the vehicle and looked turned back to Sam. "Well stay here and wait, I'll see if anyone is home. If not we'll take that car and hide this one in the field."

"This is starting to get old. I am surprised someone had not picked up on thing already."

"This was unfortunately a great car, with an owner that didn't give it much of a second look and we got away with it. But sometimes good things must come to an end."

"You know, those words always bring on disaster," Sam said making a face. Lanie laughed and moved to the house, knocking on the door. She waited for a bit and when there was no answer she moved back to the vehicle. "Ok let's get this thing disappeared and then back on the road."

They worked together unloading one car and filling the other and then were about to move the old vehicle into a hidden spot when a car sped up the drive way. Lanie quickly went for her gun and pulled Sam to the ground behind the car. "Stay down," she hissed and postured herself as the car skidded to a halt and the three men from earlier came out all pointing firearms at her.

This was not good. She could take out one of them but two of them would kill her quickly.

"Drop it bitch," the man that confronted her before, "Yer her, an' yer a-gonna pay fer killin' th' Prime Minister. Yer already dead soz we can get away wif whatevah we hankering an' kills ya after."

She had no argument, he was absolutely correct in that matter. She just wasn't sure what he was hankering and didn't like the sounds of it. "Listen, I'll put down my gun but you let my friend go."

"Yer friend is aidin' and abettin' she's just as guilty," one of the others said. Lanie was so glad they all shared the same brain.

"Maybe so, but I guarantee you, I could kill one, maybe two of you before the last one got me. You must have forgotten all that was said of me on the extranet so let me refresh your memory. I was trained by both Cerberus and the Alliance and I was trained to kill people in all sorts of horrible ways. That is my job and I am very good at it. So you have your choice. You get me alive and only me and all of you live, or you take a chance and I might get lucky and kill all of you."

Sam looked up to the woman from where she was kneeling behind the car. She liked Lanie but even she believed what the woman said and that she would kill them without batting an eye. She also did not want the Marine sacrificing herself for her. She found she didn't want her hurt at all.

"Aiight, she walks, but yer staying."

"Deal," Lanie's eyes never left the three men. "Sam get in the car and get out of here."

"Lanie, I can't leave you here with them," Sam pled.

"You can and you will. Just promise me you will find the proof."

"I can't do it without you."

"Yes you can Sam, you are the smartest person I have ever known," She smiled but still did not look down.

Sam felt tears stinging her eyes, she didn't want to leave now, a few days ago she would have been gone, not even a backwards glance, but not now. She looked up for a few more seconds and then crawled into the car. Unlike Lanie, Sam was not a great driver. She could get by, but nothing fancy. Lanie had already broke the cars security system and Sam pulled it out of the drive way, barely able to see threw the tears stinging her eyes.

She watched until she could see no more and then pulled the car over. She reached back for Lanie's bag for anything that she could use to help her friend. She had considered just running away for all of a second. It would all be over in some way, but then she knew what those men were going to do to her. She couldn't just abandon the woman and leave her alone like so many others had in her past. No, she wanted Lanie to know that there were people that one could depend on.

She poured it all out in the back seat. Sam took a deep breath and fumbled through Lanie's stuff and grabbed the pistol that remained. She checked it and was happy that it was loaded. She might not be at a Lanie's level of expertise, but she was taught how to fire a gun in basic training. Her heart raced wildly as she got out of the car and moved on foot back to the house. She had no idea of what she would do, but she knew she was going to get her friend out of there.

* * *

As soon as Sam was out of sight Lanie bent over and placed her pistol on the ground. With Sam gone she no longer had to worry about her and what would happen when Lanie tried to escape. Now she could just go all out on these guys and no one but her, and them, could get hurt. She had only wished that she had her second pistol with her, which would have really come in handy.

"So, yer unda arrest, be the power o' us,"

"I'm going to take it that this is a new form of the English language you are speaking. I really never had a formal education and even I know it's wrong," Lanie said.

"Shut yer pie hole," one of the others said speaking for the first time. Apparently courage found him after she was disarmed. He swung and hit her in the cheek with the butt of his shot gun. She flinched and her head jerk to the side, but she remained standing.

"So you are going to bring me in dead," Lanie concluded.

"And broken," the first man said, "like a horse, were going to break you in."

Lanie laughed, she couldn't help herself, she had met some pretty stupid sounding people in her life but these guys were at the top of that list.

The man with the shot gun got closer again and hit her again. This time her knees did buckle as he hit her temple, she saw a bright light and then felt a little light headed. He then made the fatal mistake of taking a hand off his gun, holding it by the barrel and grabbing her hair. He pulled to drag her towards the house but only got a couple steps before her hand trapped his and she stood up, removing a knife she had tucked into her belt. She jammed it up and into his under arm and he dropped the shot gun immediately. She swung behind him quickly as the other two were drawing their weapons back up.

She used him as her shield and felt him jerk as the other two shot, tucking in behind him as much as she could. She did feel something hit her arm though. She pushed the now dead man, towards the other two who continued to fire. When she was close enough she threw him at on and collided with the man who had done most of the talking. She drew her head back and then forward feeling his nose crunch under her forehead. Her knife came next as they fell to the ground, burying deep into his chest and she twisted it for good measure. She was going to stab again when she felt something jam hard into her rib and lifted her off the ground. The last of her would be capture stood over her, breathing deeply.

"You killed em!" He shouted and kicked her again, this time in the face. The bright flash of light hit again. She struggled to get to her feet but he kicked her legs out. "You fucking bitch, you killed em." He screamed at her. All she could think of was Sam and that she got away. It was all she wanted. She knew she might not make it through all three of them before they got to her, but she certainly was not going to be their plaything until they decided they had enough.

In her head she thought of all sorts of things in a manner of second, thinking she was as good as dead. She would be with her mother and daughter and that would be a good thing. She could finally rest in peace. Then Sam entered those thoughts, how she had dragged that poor woman all over the place and found a friend in the process. Life was a strange creature some times.

She closed her eyes and waited for the shot, and she even flinched when she heard it, but then she felt nothing. It was only a second later when she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her up.

"Come on Lanie, I got you," Sam said to her. Lanie looked up and let Sam help her. The man that had been about to shoot her lay on the ground holding his arm, his shot gun about three feet away.

"That was a good shot Sam," Lanie said impressed that she hit his arm like that, but then she was feeling rather light headed.

Sam continued to help her walk, pulling her up when she slide down, "I was aiming for his head," Sam said when they were out of ear shot. She walked her all the way back to the car and placed Lanie in the passenger seat.

"You came back for me," Lanie said as Sam pulled her close to make sure she would not pass out. She knew a concussion when she saw one Lanie rested her head on Sam's shoulder, Sam looked down to her.

"That's what friends are for," Sam said and pulled the car out onto the road.


	8. Chapter 8

He could feel the tendons in his calves tighten and start to strain as the anticipation grew. Sweat slowly trickled over his brow and down his cheek, occasionally falling directly into his eye causing him to blink. He could hear his own heart beating loudly in his chest as he struggled to regain his breath. James looked on with grim determination, he had never been the type to give up and he certainly was not going to give in now.

He was Lieutenant Commander James Vega, he had served on the Normandy, stormed into battle with Commander Shepard and damn near died for the cause and would do so again. He was a marine and he was N7, nothing could defeat him.

Specially not a tiny black rubber ball delivered by a woman that looked like she should have been stepping out issue of Fornax, legged edition. He had told himself that he was not going to let her be a distraction when he accepted the challenge from the JAG officer that had been following his small investigative unit around for the last month.

She has been assigned to his unit as an advisor. Since his unit was breaking new ground they wanted to make sure everything went smoothly. Lieutenant Grace Cooper's job was to define what the unit would be able to do and what they would not be. The line was pretty thick when they were pretty much the Human equivalent to a Spectre, allowed to ignore laws for the greater good and this case the greater good of humanity, cleaning up in house messes.

James had not been happy when he was advised there was going to be a JAG on his team but the second Red, as he had named her, because of her hair; stepped through the door he had changed his mind. Of course that moment he had only been thinking of her wearing a bikini, or less, but he had learned over the last couple months that she was much more then long legs and a great ass, and a few other traits that he enjoyed dreaming about.

Red was sharp as a whip and damn strong, for a book worm. She was not Commander Shepard strong, but she could certainly hold her own in a fight. When it came to law he could talk circles around him all day long, and he would not be shy in admitting that she was hot when she did so.

This little match was her idea, they had been bickering more and more as the days went on and she had finally had enough. He had as well, but as rude as the arguments sometimes got, he completely had no idea what to do. He had figured he'd grind her into the ground and show her who was king of the unit.

As it turned out, Red certainly knew how to play racquetball and was enthusiastically kicking his ass. It certainly did not help when she wore short shorts that showed off her lovely shaped long legs, and a tight white shirt. The first few rounds James had a hard time concentrating on anything but her body. It was not fair. He knew she had done it on purpose.

When she started beating him badly he smartened up but he was still losing. She had absolutely no qualms about letting him know about either.

"Ready to quite yet Sunshine?" That was her pet name for him and he had to admit, he didn't like it.

"Just serve the ball," he said, his eyes narrowing. He held the small racquet in his hand waiting. She made the serve and he returned and they volley back and forth hitting the ball harder and harder as they did. He wasn't quite sure how it happened but he ended up flat on his back, again. She smiled down to him.

"Point," she said with a smile. He was breathing hard catching his breath while she seemed unaffected. He wasn't even sure she had broken a sweat. He growled and jumped to his feet. She continued to smile at him. She served again and won again. He stood and waited as she giggled.

"Point," she laughed and lined up for the next serve.

Again there was a quick volley but this time he caught her going too close to the wall and nailed the ball as hard as he could and it moved fast behind them and then close to him. He saw it coming and tried to get out of the way. Unfortunately they both went the exact same direction and slammed into each other and fell to the ground. He threw his arms out on either side of her as he did to avoid crushing her as he landed on top.

He could not help himself as a smile crept to his lip, "Well, Red, you look really good from this angle," He joked but something inside of him really wanted to bend down and kiss those wonderfully pouty lips.

"You're sweating on me," she said looking up to him as well, but there was something in her eyes, a look that he wanted to act on, but refrained from. He jumped up and helped her.

"I believe that is my point," he said as he did. She smiled, but the smile actually sent a small shiver down his spine. He bent over and picked up the small black ball. He looked to it for a few seconds before moving back toward the middle of the room. He served it quickly and they both went at it. He realized all of a sudden that she was making this little noise every time she hit the ball, it was actually quite, provocative and the more she did the less he focus on the game.

He jumped and rolled to the side as she dove for the ball, again making that noise as she swung her racquet. She was doing it on purpose, he knew she was, but it was certainly working. Images were starting to flow through his mind as he raced himself to the opposite wall to return the ball.

Of course he was no longer paying attention to where he hit it and she returned the ball hard and as he admired the little grunting noise she made the ball bounced off the wall and straight into his face. He felt like his eye exploded from its socket and dropped his racquet.

"Oh shit, James," She moved over to him quickly, he wanted to remain all cool and manly and all but his eye hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Joda aquel daños de mierda," he spit out through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry, you were doing that on purpose," he tried to open his eye but instead felt the tears flow from it. "All that grunting what did you think that would make me do."

"Really, you're going to blame me for your short comings?" she said and crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. "I'm a lawyer, I flaunt weaknesses, and you have some very obvious one."

"So you bust my eye and now you're going to insult me? Tu eres un tramposo sucio."

"You know, I do know how to speak Spanish," She said, "and I beat you, or was beating you fair and square, whiner." She said. "You just needed an excuse to back out of the game with your pride still intact."

James smiled, she certainly was a lawyer and very manipulative, he found that downright sexy. "Next time we take it to the boxing ring, and you cheated," he said, this time in English

"You know, I can suggest a nice cheese to go with that whine,"

"Yeah yeah." He said and smiled, he was going to continue but the door to the court opened.

"Hey, LC, don't mean to interrupt a perfectly good game of shouting at each other, but we got some more reports on that N6 you were investigating." James looked to the young man with his good eye, the other was still refusing to answer. The kid began to laugh. "Nice shiner."

"Shut up," James said, but was more than happy for the break. The woman was kicking his ass in so many ways. "What's the news?"

"We had another sighting of Flynn, this time up North in Hope, Apparently she and another woman kicked the crap out of some locals, one dead."

"Only one, that's not my girl, she would have taken them all out," he said with a smile, "Give me twenty and I'll see you upstairs." He said and turned back to Grace, "This isn't over," he said trying to sound menacing while looking at her with one good eye.

James had showered and had a quick shave before heading up to his office. Red had beaten him at racquet ball but that did not mean she had won the war yet. She had been allowed to pick the first sport and he would pick the next. Besides racquet ball was a stupid sport.

As the elevator ascended towards his office he thought about the case he was taking on. He had already been told once to drop it by certain superior officers. He had decided to completely ignore them for the time being and continued to collect data. After all he owed it to Lanie Flynn, the only person he had never given a nick name to.

She had saved his ass and that of his entire squad when they had been trapped by a rogue element of the Blue Sun. They had been sent to acquire the leader of the squad and had managed to complete that task, but not without one of his squad tripping an alarm. They had ended up finding themselves pinned down in a building that had seen much betters days, running out of food and supplies. James thought for sure they were as good as gone.

Lanie had been part of the rescue effort and ended up taking out a squad that was about to make play at coming in from behind them. He had never really been a huge fan of "Ghost", as he called them before, but watching the beautiful Marine fighting for not only her life, but for the lives of his squad he had developed a healthy respect for the Infiltrators at that point.

When they had all arrive back to the SSV Kilimanjaro James had got to meet the woman personally and developed quite the crush on her. They had both been drinking quite heavily in celebration. When they ended back in her bunk the celebration had continue. He had always felt horrible for that night. During their conversations he had never figured her for a one night stand type of person but they had been drunk and it had happened.

She never blamed him, as a matter of fact she was great about the whole thing, but he had always felt guilty about it. She was a nice person who deserved respect and he felt he had neglected that fact. Although he would never forget making love with her either, even drunk she had a way of making him feel absolutely special.

He entered his office and spotted the young Marine who had come to summon him earlier. Kevin was a good kid with wicked technical skill. He had been arrested when he was younger for hacking into Alliance Headquarters defence matrix, which had had only done for shits and giggles. He had been caught and placed under arrest and given an option, join the military or go to jail.

He gave the Corporal a punch on the arm as he approached what he called the zone. It was where they would collect all there data and young Kevin would put it all in some order they would all understand. At the present it had all the video images of the fire fight in the dog park from a few days ago as well as a bunch of reports on a woman that looked like Lanie.

He would never be able to bring himself to believe that Lanie had pulled the trigger that killed the Prime Minister. When he had first read about the whole affair he had been in shock, then denial and then downright sadness. Lanie being declared a traitor meant an unmarked grave when she was a hero. The he had watched the rest of the news and found out about her daughter. He did not have to be a genius to do the math and he knew she was not the type to sleep around. He was more than certain that Charlotte Laura Flynn was his daughter, which had only made him even more depressed.

Then the fight in the dog park hit the news and the rumour that Lanie might be alive. He needed to find out, to know and if she was alive he wanted to learn everything he could about the little girl he had never known.

He watched the fight in the dog park and the two figures running. The video was not clear enough to see what they looked like but it was clear enough to show the one figure shooting and the secret service officers going down. There was only one reason the secret service would come out like a hammer and that was to cover something up. He hated the fucking secret service.

"You were saying something about a dead local?" He asked finally as the elevator doors opened and Red walked through looking all prim and proper in her uniform.

"One is in a coma, one is dead and the other was shot in the arm," he said and brought up pictures of them all. James laughed slightly, he loved red necks. "Thomas Fraser, twenty five. He said that his buddy, Rod, the one in the coma, had spotted her in a store in Hope. She said she was a nurse and was with her girlfriend."

James grunted, he didn't quite see Lanie as the girlfriend type, but then he had only really known her for a couple days. At least now they knew the other figure was a woman. He motioned for Kevin to continue. "They trapped her in at a farm, she offered herself so her friend could go safely and when the friend was gone she attacked."

"Wow, what a hero," Grace said and rolled her eyes. James glared at her.

"You think it's her?" Kevin asked.

"Two squads of Secret Service," He said and glanced over at the injury report and cause of death. "And she went through these three as if they were standing and they were all armed. I'm leaning towards it."

"But why would they lie about her death? Wouldn't they find her easier if everyone was looking?" Kevin looked from James to Grace.

"This way when they can find her they can kill her. If it was public that she was alive they would have to follow the law. They don't want a trial."

"They have video that puts here there with a sniper rifle in her hands and aiming," Grace countered.

"We both know that can be doctored and even it wasn't funny that the video never shows the gun being fired," he looked to her, "You'd eat that evidence up in court and spit it out."

Grace narrowed her eyes and looked to him," You know her don't you?"

Kevin, who was chewing on a sandwich stopped and looked up to him.

"Well yeah, we worked together, she saved my ass," he said with a shrug and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"No, it's more than that, you slept with her."

"No, well, it's not like that."

Kevin's mouth dropped open as James felt he was on trial now. He reached down and closed the Marines mouth for him.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"It's kind of important since we are investigating this." Kevin added, James gave him a cuff across the back of the head for siding with Red.

"It's not like that, she saved my life." He admonished, knowing that things would be difficult if they knew. He figured a little truth could save him from a big truth.

"Uh huh," this was from Grace who sat down and started to go through the reports.

"I'm going to Hope," James said suddenly, both Grace and Kevin looked to him.

"I don't even know if we should get involved," Grace said.

"I think she was set up."

"She may have been but you having a past with her will make this look bad, LC." She moved a bit closer, "You need to let the proper channels deal with this."

"The proper channels are what set her up, isn't that what we are supposed to do, find the corruption and stop it. Use any means necessary."

"But you're not thinking with your head on this," the Jag Officer countered. James snarled at her, for the first time ever getting angry at her.

"That woman saved my life and the life of seven of my team, risking her own life in the process. So we had a let off steam night, that doesn't devalue what she did. There is no way she made that shot, I know it deep in my gut, which they government has sanctioned me to use to the best of my ability. We are going to find out if she was the one who took the shot and if she was not, it is our job to find out who did, and we are going to make sure we can somehow keep her safe in the process. If neither of you like it you don't have to come along."

It was quiet for a few moments as Grace and James tried to stare each other down.

"Well, I've never been to Hope, and I am sure Grace will fit right in," Kevin spoke up with a snorkel, "Get it, grace and hope and," he looked from Grace to James, "Forget it."

"We leave after dinner, you have two hours to get ready," James said and turned and stormed towards the elevator. He would find Lanie and if he was too late he would find whoever set her up. He silently promised her that as the elevator doors opened.


	9. Chapter 9

When Lanie was a little girl there had been a lake beside their settlement on Mindoir. Her Uncle used to take her fishing all the time, she remember how much he loved to just sit on his boat and relax in the quietness of it all. She used to try and relax and enjoy it but being a kid meant there was no relaxing. She used to yell at the fish and when the nibble and didn't bit she used to get angry. She had learned to be patient on that boat, as patient as a child could be. She always liked when she finally got a bit and she and her uncle would work together to pull in the fish, then they would sometimes keep one or two for dinner or they would release it.

The first time she watched her Uncle gut a fish she was horrified, from the time he had knocked it out to the flaying, to the gutting and right through skinning and throwing the inedible parts away. She had nightmares for days, until the next time they had gone fishing and soon it had become a regular experience, soon after she had learned to do it herself. By the time she was nine, she was a pro.

After the Batarians had attacked her colony she had not seen a large body of water for eight years. It was one of the things she missed the most, during the time of her life that she did not talk about.

Right now though she was perfectly content to float in the hot spring they had found. With the sun shining down she figured she was in heaven. She turned and looked to Sam who was also floating with her. "This is heaven, I'm glad you found this place," she said to the Communications Specialist. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted some strange man dressed up as a mouse dancing along the shore, if it could be called dancing.

"I thought it would be perfect for you to heal in," Sam said smiling. "And being here with a beautiful woman doesn't hurt."

Lanie smiled back, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Is that bad?"

Lanie was not sure how to answer that, she had never really had to deal with people flirting with her. Not even the last person she had been with, almost five years ago had been flirting when they ended up, together. She decided it was slightly uncomfortable, at least when it was so blatant. She closed her eyes as she thought about what to answer and when she opened them again she sat down on the prisoner's bench in the court house.

They had let her wear her uniform but she knew that it would be the last time she would ever wear it; the trial was definitely not going her way. She waited with her lawyer for the Judge to finish and come back with a decision.

"We find Lieutenant Alana Flynn guilty and will be hung as soon as possible," The Judge said as she stormed through the door.

"What? Wait, right now?" Lanie said as rough arms grabbed her. She tried to escape but they tied her hands behind her back and carried her out of the court house and into the court yard. It was weird that they were right beside each other. She continued to struggle as they walked up the stairs to the hangman's noose.

"You can't hang me, I didn't do it, I was set up," She screamed out at the people who were pulling her towards the noose. She felt the tears sting her eyes; she was not ready to die, especially for something she didn't do. She felt the noose being forced around her neck and tightened. "I didn't do it!" She screamed, "I'm innocent."

"That's what they all say," Said the hangman, Lanie looked to him as he spoke and realized he was dressed in a mouse costume. "Squeak" He said and pulled the lever.

Lanie jerked awake to find herself home, on the Citadel. She could hear the construction going on around her as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She then placed her hand on her neck but did not feel anything. It all must have been a bad dream. She smiled as she smelt coffee.

The door to her room opened and her mother smiled to her. "Well, look who finally woke up," She said, "I just made some coffee, and would you like some?"

"I would love some Mom," She said and swung her legs around, placing her feet on the floor.

"And what about your friend?"

Lanie smiled and looked behind as Sam started to stir. "I think she would love one."

Her mother nodded and left the room.

She took a deep breath and stood and could smell the bacon her mother was making.

"You're up early." Sam said waking up herself.

"Yeah, I was just finished being hung," she answered as if it was normal.

"Oh, how was that?"

"Same old, same old, one of these days it's going to leave a mark."

"Would you like one lump or two?" asked a strange man wearing a mouse costume. She turned and he was finishing on their coffees.

"Two Thank You," She answered as she felt Sam's arms snake around her waist, it felt nice and comforting.

"I think you should wake up," Sam whispered and kissed her neck softly.

"I don't want to; it's the really real world out there. I think I like it here better, except the guy in the mouse outfit, he's a little creepy."

"You're not the type to just give up are you?"

She sighed, "No, but can't I stay here just a little while longer."

"I think you need to wake up," Sam insisted. The man in the mouse costume handed her the coffee and she realized for the first time that it wasn't a strange man, but James Vega.

"Here you go," He said with a smile. She closed her eyes and felt herself falling.

"Lanie, wake up," Sam insisted.

"It can't always be bad," Said James, still in the mouse costume, falling beside her, "At least not until you hit the ground."

She looked down just in time to see the ground rush up to embrace her and jerked awake.

"Lanie?" Sam said looking down to her. Lanie wince as the pain laced through her body. She knew immediately that her screwed up dream was over. "I found something for your head. Try not to move too much." Sam made her take a pill and washed it down with water. Her head continued to pound. It took a few seconds to remember all that had happened and then she did sit up quickly, only to be rewarded with sharp pain and sudden bout of dizziness. Sam smiled gently.

"Try not to move to much includes sitting up suddenly," She said and moved away.

"Where are we?"

"I am not quite sure a cabin, somewhere near Hope, but not being used at the present time, so we are borrowing it."

Lanie smiled to her, "You broke into it?"

"Not I borrowed it, it was an emergency."

Lanie tried to make herself comfortable between the beatings of the drums in her head. She lifted her arm up remembering being shot. "It was just a flesh wound; the medigel fixed it right up."

Lanie looked up to the black haired woman for a few long moments. She owed her everything. Had she not come back when she had she would be dead. The Communication Specialist had showed more courage than Lanie had expected. She had figured the woman would have run as far away as possible, even after they had come to depend on each other. She also felt something she was not sure what to make of. She had never really had a friend before but she was wondering if her feelings were starting to run a bit deeper than that, not that she would particularly know or understand those feelings. She just knew that there was something. And when she saw Sam had come back for her…

"You came back." She stated, hopeful, but unsure what she was hopeful for.

"Yeah, well, ummm," Sam stuttered and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the played with her hands, "I figured I was pretty much a goner without you. You think I could sort things out but I don't think I could without you."

"Oh," Lanie said, she had not expected that has an answer. "Yeah," She stumbled trying to think of a witty come back, something to try and hurt Sam back, as she felt slightly hurt. Sam looked at her for a few moments as if she wanted to say something else. It was awkward then Sam finally stood and moved towards the kitchen.

"I made you some soup, you already threw up twice so I figured something light."

"I did?" Lanie had no recollection of doing such, but realized she was wearing a gown one might see on their grandmother. She flushed with embarrassment knowing Sam had to have been the one to change her.

"Yes," Sam said and noticed that Lanie looked uncomfortable with that idea, "It was dark, I didn't see much."

Lanie looked out the window and realized that it was bright out, she looked to Sam confused. "How long have we been here?"

"Almost a day and a half, you've been in and out of consciousness, you didn't seem to have good dreams so maybe it's better you don't remember," Sam brought the soup over to her and knelt in front of her.

"I can feed myself," Lanie said looking to the specialist and remembering what she had said. "Be kind of useless to you if I couldn't take care of myself wouldn't I?"

"Your hands are shaking, Lanie," Traynor looked up to her with those big brown eye and Lanie envisioned herself kissing them then quickly erased the thought from her mind. She reached down and took the spoon and dumped it into the soup. She lifted it and Sam was right, her hands were shaking and no matter how much she willed them to stop, they wouldn't. She felt herself get angry as the soup shook off the spoon. She defiantly tried again as Sam watched, still kneeling; again the soup shook out of the spoon.

"Lanie…" Sam rested her hand on the Marines knee.

"I'm fine," She pulled away and placed the spoon on the table and glared at Sam as she grabbed the bowl with both hands and sipped at the soup, placing it back down.

"All right," Sam shook her head and stood up. "So the military is all over Hope now, so I am thinking we can lay low here for a long while. The shelves were not that stalk but enough for at least a week. The car is hidden so, unless the owners arrive we're good."

"I don't want to wait a week," Lanie said taking another shaky sip. "I just want this over and things to get back to normal and then you can get back to you ball chair."

Sam looked to her but the humour was gone. "Maybe we will just chalk this conversation up to your concussion."

"Yeah I think that's a great idea," Lanie said staring at her shaking hands.

"I looked it up, the shakes will go away, but you might not remember the past couple days."

"Great," Lanie mumbled looking to the soup, her stomach flipped slightly and instead of eating she lay back down.

Sam moved back into the kitchen area to finish the sandwich she had made for herself, watching Lanie as she did. She silently kicked herself knowing that she had made the warrior angry; she just didn't know what to say when Lanie mentioned her coming back. The two of them were from completely different worlds. She had grown up with both parents loved and spoiled, she would admit. She usually got what she wanted, her parents were well off. Lanie called her Princess and Sam had to admit that when the Marine did, she liked it.

Lanie had been a slave, who knows what happened to her, she had that burn mark on her back but it was the other scares that worried her. She had been tortured that much was evident, but as far as Sam was concerned Lanie seemed more adjusted then she would have been. She sighed, she should have told Lanie she came back because she didn't want to see her hurt and that she cared, that was obviously what she had been looking for, maybe even needed.

She sighed and turned the extranet on the vid screen and watched. There was nothing on the news about Hope, but then the Government really did not want the publicity. They had declared Lanie dead and it would look bad if suddenly she was not. She had tried to go back into Hope for supplies but she had spotted too many agents trying to pretend they were tourist. She continued to search through the extranet, stopping for a second on Gear and Cheers which was a show that pitted people against each other to survive on some harsh climate planet. She had always liked the show, except she had not been able to watch the new season since her work on the SSV Vigil started. It was half way over now.

She flipped through a bit more until she stopped when she spotted James Vega. She smiled as memories flowed through her of her time on the Normandy. She had always liked James, he had his own ways of doing things but he was a very efficient soldier. He had been tasked with keeping Shepard safe while she had been under house arrest. She had wondered what had happened to him after the war. She hear he had gone through the N7 course but not much more after that. She turned it up.

"Our unit has been tasked, to preserve balance and keep stability within the Human communities. You can say we are pretty much Humanities Spectres."

"Does that mean you can go above and beyond the law like the Spectres?" The reporter asked.

Some woman took over the spot light, "We have been sanctioned to do so, but we must be able to justify our actions. We do not have carte blanche to do whatever we please, whenever we please. We have been given a great responsibility and great power to accomplish our task, but in the end we have to be able to justify it."

Sam smiled; the woman was downright beautiful with her long red hair and, well curved body. She wondered if James had hit on her yet. She had noticed that he had flirted with Commander Shepard quite a few times on the Normandy.

Sam felt something press against her and noticed Lanie was up, standing beside her watching the screen. She had the blanket wrapped around her and leaned against the counter.

"Admiral Hackett had said you had taken interest in the assassination of the Prime Minister and were going to do your own investigation alongside the Special Services investigation?"

James took over this time, "It is a great honour to work alongside the men and women of the Secret Service and I am sure we will be able to assist each other greatly."

"But wasn't the shooter already identified and is now deceased, what kind of assistance will you be providing?"

"There are several outstanding factors in this case. It is still unknown as to why she took the actions she did. We do not know who she was working with and they need to be brought to justice as well. An assassination such as that is not done alone. It requires planning and such, there are also some unanswered questions about the circumstance I hope we will be able to uncover," James said. Sam smiled, he had certainly become articulate.

Lanie seemed to moan as her body shook slightly, Sam wrapped an arm around her for support. "You should be lying down," she said gently, but noticed Lanie's interest. "James is a good guy, he might even be able to help, and we should,"

"No," Lanie said cutting her off. "We trust no one."

"But I know James, he's the most incorruptible person I know, if anyone can get to the bottom of this, he can."

Lanie watched James give the interview and then looked to Sam. "Pack up, we need to keep going."

"Lanie, you're in no position to drive," Sam countered.

"We need to get to the observation, find out what is going on. The longer we stay the more we rick getting caught. We don't know if that guy you shot can describe the car we are driving. Is there another car here?"

"No," Sam admitted, "sorry."

"Ok, tomorrow, we'll head out, you drive," She turned and fell slightly, Sam grabbing her tighter to keep her from falling. They both froze for a few second and Sam realized just how close they were. Lanie was pressed against her and she looked down, into Sam's eye and the Specialist found herself lost in those sultry grey eyes. She was now more than aware of the nice shape of the Marines lips. She could not help but envision Lanie leaning down further and kissing her, it took everything she had not to reach up and caress the taller woman's cheek.

"We need to get you to bed," Sam said, too, suddenly, nervous to even realize what she had just said. Lanie smiled down to her.

"Do we now?" Lanie asked with a smile and just when Sam though she was going to kiss her the woman turned and leaned on her instead.

"I, umm, meant, really get you to bed, you can, ah, sleep, or rest if you want. Or you could watch more of the extranet."

"I think I could do with some more sleep," Lanie said letting Sam off the hook. She let the Specialist help her to the bedroom at the rear of the cottage and into the cozy bed.

"Sam," Lanie called as she almost left. Sam turned and looked to her. "Can you stay, that last bout of dreams I had were rough."

Sam looked to her for a long moment. It would be a nice recovery from pushing her away earlier, something she had not intended to do. She chewed on her lip as her hands seemed to fiddle with each other. She finally smiled and moved over to the bed and lay down beside the soldier. It was awkward for a few minutes as Sam struggled with what to do. Finally she turned over and curled against Lanie placing an arm around her. She closed her eyes, liking the feel.

"Sam thanks for coming back." Lanie said sleepily.

"Of course I came back Lanie, I would never leave you behind," she replied and smiled slightly, glad she had said it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a note, in Chapter 8 I decided to change one detail and James did not admit to sleeping with Alana yet. Also changed a bit in chapter seven like removing the chest board/ present part.**

* * *

James decided as soon as he reached Hope, that he was a fan of small towns. They had taken rooms in a small bread and breakfast that had a beautiful view of the mountains. The service was fantastic and the food was even better. The man and woman that ran the joint were ancient. James figured they were both over a hundred at least but he absolutely loved the way they interacted with each other. He could have watched them forever.

He loved how they still teased and made joked about each other then immediately show each other affection. Ellen, the wife had mentioned that they had been married for seventy years, she had been born in this bed and breakfast and she said she would die here. They had three children, eight grandchildren, twenty grandchildren, and so far four great grandchildren and she had pictures about the house of each and every one of them.

They owned a farm just up the road and that was where her eldest daughter lived and her family worked out of there. Most of them didn't care for space travel. Ellen and Thomas had never left Earth they had everything they had ever needed in Hope, British Columbia, their home, family and friends and to them; they were the most important things in the world. James was absolutely infatuated with them.

He smiled as Ellen came over to him with a smile on her face; she was always smiling and had laugh wrinkles around her eyes. James decided he liked that. She held up the coffee pot.

"Would you like some more coffee, son?" She asked, he liked that too.

"I most certainly would Mrs. Weiss, you make the best coffee I have ever had," he replied holding up his cup. The woman smiled at him and suddenly it was as if everything was right in the world. He often dreamt of his mother just like that. She poured him his coffee.

"Breakfast will be out in a jiffy," she turned back and moved to two men in the corner. James looked at them for a few second before going back to reading the news from his omni. He had spotted several people of interest within the town of Hope. The two in the corner joined that group, he was not sure who they worked for but he knew they were military of some sort. They were also more than aware of why he was here and he had caught them watching him now and then.

There was another couple that interested him as well. A man and woman he had spotted yesterday when he had arrived. They had been in the gun shop picking up some ammo and he had spotted a tattoo on the man's arm. Special Forces like Lanie herself. He knew exactly why they were here, more so than the men in the corner. If anything he now believed that Alana Flynn was alive and there was more going on then he knew.

He sipped his coffee as Grace joined him at the table, "Not much of morning person are you?"

Grace stared at him, "Just because I didn't get up at some stupid god forsaken hour and go for a long run before breakfast doesn't mean I'm not a morning person. I just so happened to really like mornings, if I get to spend them in bed."

"I love this place, I think when I retire I'm coming to a place just like this. I ran in the mountains and I saw a moose," he placed his hands up to make horns. Grace made a face.

"This is the middle of nowhere, I prefer the city," she countered.

"Of course you do, the fresh air is just too much for a lady like you." He smiled as Ellen brought Grace a mug of coffee. "You need the hustle and bustle of fast cars and bright lights."

"And you are more comfortable when someone is shooting at you," Grace counter and sipped the coffee, "My god that's good coffee."

"See, country life, everything is real out here."

"Yeah, you know I can see you milking the cows now," Grace smiled and James laughed, it was funny to envision.

James watched out the corner of his eye as the two men from the corner stood up and left. He wondered only slightly where they were going but he had actually dropped a tag on them as he passed them earlier. He turned his full attention to Grace when he turned back around. "Did we hear from Kevin?"

"We did, it took him quite a bit but he found her handler. David Gary Fletcher married with one child. The thing is David Gary Fletcher file before the war is almost completely incomplete, almost empty until just after the war when suddenly he has a wife and a daughter."

"What happened to her original handler?"

"He was killed when the Reapers hit. Alana was reassigned to a unit where she served with honor receiving a legion of merit. She also has a medal of honour for pulling you and your squad out of danger and a second one for some mission that was not allowed to be named. She is a highly decorated officer."

"Now you can see why I don't believe that she took that shot?"

"Well, anyone can snap but I do think someone is misrepresenting the truth. I've seen a couple shady characters that I think are here to find her."

"So this Fletcher isn't who he seems to be. We should have Teemo set up on him," James said and watched Grace roll her eyes. She had spent the better part of the prior morning getting Teemo, or rather Sgt Tim Montero out of the brig for drunk and disorderly. "I know you don't like him, but this is what he is good at. Give him a week and we'll have all the dirt on this Fletcher."

"If he stops drinking," Grace added. Teemo was an amazing investigator, no one could hide their dirt when he was investigating them, the only drawback was trying to keep him sober James had originally thought he had been suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, but had found out man had always been that way. Drinking was not his only problem; he had a tendency to think outside of the box, which usually got him in trouble. Since he had joined James' group he had been pretty good but had gone on a bit on a binge that last weekend and ended up in the brig for drunk and disorderly.

Before they could go Ellen appeared with his breakfast and placed the large plate in front of him. He smiled and chuckled slightly. "Mrs. Weiss, this is a meal fit for a king." He said and picked up a piece of bacon. He smiled to Grace, "No one does bacon quite like the Canadians," he smiled and held out piece for Grace.

Ellen smiled and moved off back to the kitchen.

"That breakfast will kill you," Grace said and they both looked to his place, three eggs, bacon, sausages, waffles some hash browns and toast."

"Well then I'm going out happy," he shot back and bit the bacon in half and savoured it with his eyes closed. "That's what I'm talking about."

Grace simply shook her head and handed him a data pad. "This is the short list of people trained to take a shot like that. Those not on Earth at the time were removed, plus some with confirmed alibies. That leaves us with fifty eight people to look into. The Prime Minister was also with a man the driver said he did not know on the night of the murder. She snuck into the car and then they drove around for an hour talking about something. She had the privacy window up so he had no idea what, but he said it looked intense. It turned out it was the Secretary of Defences' aide. He advised that he wanted to work for her and was giving her some dirt on his employer in exchange for a job."

"Yeah, I don't buy that; get Kevin to dig into him as well. So we got two the Aide and the Handler, both really small non influential people, that doesn't add up to the death of a Prime Minister."

"We'll figure it out, how's the breakfast?"

"I don't think I'm ever leaving this place, I was thinking of asking Mrs. Weiss to be my mother," James smiled. "Kidding, I'm heading to that witness' house; he was released from the hospital yesterday."

"Danny won't be at home," Ellen said as she moved by, "Not that I'm listening to your conversation."

"Where could we find him?"

"Danny practically lives at Wilson's; he and his buddies are, were always there causing and planning trouble."

"So you knew them?"

"They grew up just down the street, the three of them, used to be four but Danny's brother grew up and joined the Alliance, he died in the war. But those three were always nothing but trouble and spent most of their lives in some sort of detention. Whoever beat them like that, even though it's not right, I have no doubt they provoked it."

"Thank you Mrs. Weiss, that was very helpful," Grace said as James finished breakfast. Mrs. Weiss smiled.

"And James, you can join my family anytime, you're so polite and kind," With that the older woman continued on with her duties. Grace smiled as James blushed.

"She doesn't know you very well," Grace said with a smirk.

"I bet she is a great judge of character," James wiped his mouth with his napkin and then stood.

"I think this fresh air is corrupting your brain Vega," She laughed as she followed him out.

* * *

James had never really been in a small town like Hope before. Not that it was the smallest town in the world, but six thousand was tiny to the man who had grown up close to the slums, he had moved around where ever his father or uncle deemed fit. Hope certainly did not have the problems that littered San Diego.

Wilson's was a bar where the good Ol' boys hung out and paid homage to whatever they deemed was red neck. There was no hiding the fact that this was a red neck bar. There were no pictures of Aliens or anything but human, except for those pictures or video depicting violence towards aliens. There were also a few Terra Firma flags and symbols all over the place. What amazed James the most was the two girls dancing on the stage at nine thirty in the morning with seven or eight men about the room already drunk or trying hard to get there.

"You have got to be kidding me," Grace said as she stood behind him taking in the scenery. James had no doubt she had never been in a place like. James had been in a few. He hated these types of people. He looked to the two women dancing, they were barely in their twenties, one had some track marks covering both of her arms and other places and the other, although no track marks yet, was equally as high. He had no doubt that there were ties to the Bloods here and maybe even Cerberus. He also had no doubt that these "boys" were probably manufacturing some sort of drugs and making a hell of a lot of money doing so. "There are still places like this left in the world."

"This is a nice one," James said, he had been in worse.

"It stinks."

"Yeah you don't want to know what that smell is. This is one of those times where the imagination can't get as worse as the truth," James looked around, all the men looking the same in the semi dark room.

"I'm not even trying," she said and moved further into the room, she moved over to the bar and looked to the bar keep, not touching anything. "We're looking for a Daniel Stubbings?"

"Lucky boy," the keep said eyeing her up and down then focusing completely on her breast, "Those real?"

"Is he here?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Did you have to pay a lot for them cause Christine and Sharon over there, theyse tiny, probably get better tips if they had big perky ones like you."

"They'd probably be better off if you stopped feeding them drugs. Now Daniel is he here or do we bust this place and your home and where ever you grow the drugs open wide."

The man smiled, showing her that he had less teeth then her one year old nephew. "**Cliché** much, God." She said making a face.

"You can't do that without a warrant," he said smugly.

"Oh yeah, I can," James said stepping in. He grabbed the man by the collar, "If your eye's travel south one more time I'll poke them out of your head as well. Now she asked about Daniel Stubbings." He said loud enough for the whole room to hear. It was suddenly quite for a long moment and slowly all eyes turned to a man sitting at a table by the door.

"Fuck," the man said and bolted out the door.

"Why is he running?" James asked. "Didn't he just get out of the hospital?"

"He was shot in the arm, not the legs, go." She said and they both ran after the man, James to catch him and Grace to have an excuse to get out the bar. She did follow for a while; she was certainly not out of shape but Danny was running for his life and James was much faster and would last much longer then she did.

James did indeed keep up with the man, who was running as if James was some demon. He was a lot faster than James would ever give him credit for. James was more than certain he would out last the man but his patients were wearing thin. He called out. "If you keep running, I am going to pummel the crap out of you when I catch you."

To his surprise then man went another black and then stopped, holding his hands up. He was so surprised he almost ran right by him. "Are you kidding me?" He said.

"Please Mister, I don't want to go back to the hospital, they don't like me there," He said.

"I wonder why, I don't even know you and I don't like you." James countered.

"She attacked us, I swear, we thought we saw her breaking into that house and went to investigate." He spit out as Grace caught up.

"Sure, and I'm giraffe," Grace said. James grabbed him by the collar.

"I hate liars, pendejo," He said bringing the man's face an inch from his, which was a mistake because he smelt worse than a sick dog in heat.

"Why do you care, she's a killer, already dead." The man said, clawing at James hands, "those other people didn't threaten me."

James looked to Grace and set the man back down on his feet and pretended to dust off his shoulders. "Other men? Did they pay you?"

"Sure did, two hundred big ones."

"I can see where that would be a good incentive," Grace said and looked to James who shrugged then punch the man on his right cheek. His head snapped to the side.

"Holy fuck! You hit me," He said as his hand went to his cheek and he realized he was bleeding from where he had bit his lip.

"Yes, and your incentive can be not to get hit again."

"You're an ass," the man looked to him.

"I can be pendejo, now talk to me about what happened."

"Jake spotted her in the store and we all went with him to get her, she was a pretty girl and Jake wanted to have fun, he was going to kill her anyway before calling the authorities so what harm would it be to have a little bit of fun first."

James punched his cheek again, harder, the man stumbled slightly but to his credit, he remained standing.

"Jesus fuck, what was that for?"

"You think it's ok to run around and rape women?"

"It wasn't rape, she deserved it, she killed the Prime Minister, it was payback."

Grace stopped him before James hit him again. "You keep hitting him in the mouth and he won't be able to talk."

James glared at the man, Grace continued the questions. "Were you even sure it was her?"

"Well she was wearing all baggy clothing and when she had the hood over her head she looked like a little boy, but it was her, she kicked our ass with her special forces training."

"Was she alone?" James asked, remembering the reports from the school in Vancouver about two women.

"No she was with another woman, she was pretty too, British I think on account she had one of those Britan like accents, black hair, kinda normal to skinny. The Flynn woman bargained and got Jake to let her go."

"And that came back to haunt him." James said.

"I don't know, I just know Bobby was given her the boots then suddenly she had a knife and stabbed him, then all hell broke loose and someone shot me. It all happened to fast, I swear."

"Who else did you speak to, who paid you?" Grace asked.

"Some guys in suits, said they were secret service, that's all I know. I told them what I told you." James wondered if it was the two guys staying at the Bed and Breakfast.

James punched the man again before Grace could stop him, this time he did fall to the ground. "I see your name come up on my desk ever again, I'll be back without her."

James turned and walked away, Grace smiled and followed, "You know he's as good as dead."

"Yeah, but for some reason I really don't care."

* * *

With their business concluded in Hope, James had packed up his stuff and he and Grace began to head back to the officer they had been set up in, in the heart of Vancouver. They had all sorts of things to look at but he had no idea of how they all mixed together, or if they even did. First there was the Secret Service who failed miserably in their task. Why they had been so far behind the Prime Minister was behind him. They should have been at her side when she exited the vehicle. Then there was the aide that she had been with when she was killed. James had no idea what his role was, if any.

Then there was Gary, the handler who he had no doubt been involved. He was non-existent prior to the war, but then he could just say his records were lost, they would not be the only ones. Everything about this man bothered James. He and Lanie would have had some trust built up; they were paired up for over two years. The fact that he was still living a normal life and Lanie was on the run bothered him, it wasn't right.

And last was the unknown raven haired woman.

He knew there were a lot more pieces of the puzzle he just needed to find them and make them all fit. He needed to finish it before Lanie truly ended up dead.

"You are unusually quiet," Grace said.

"It bothers me that we know a hell of a lot less then we don't know."

"We'll figure it out. You know, and I will never admit that I said this, but you are a lot smarter then you give yourself credit for," Grace said, James smiled.

"See, I knew you loved me."

Grace laughed at him as he manoeuvred the actual ground vehicle. He had managed to procure them a Mercury Agis, the car for the successful, if one believed the advertisements. He certainly loved how it handled. He smiled as she laughed and wondered if she realized just how sexy her laugh was.

His omni tool suddenly blipped at him. He activated and took a quick look. "Oh shit," he said and looked into the rear-view mirror. There was a shuttle approaching at fast rate of speed.

"What?"

"I placed a tracker on those two secret service guys at the bed and breakfast," He hit the accelerator and the car began to move faster. "It's telling me they are right behind us and catching up fast."

Grace turned in her seat to look and grimaced, "This isn't good," she turned back around and quickly put on the safety device.

"Vega to Teemo," James activated the communications system in the car.

"We're here boss, just going over some info, what can we do you for?"

"I have a tail and I don't think it's just for show. I think it's those two service men I sent you photos of."

"Jesus boss, there's no way we'll get to you in time, Kevin's alerting the authorities as we speak."

"It's unmarked but I tagged them this morning and it's them."

"How good at you at driving fast?" Teemo asked. James smiled and floor the accelerator.

"Get a shuttle prepped and head this way amigo."

"Already on it boss." The voice said and the transmission was ended.

"This is too fast," Grace said resting a hand on the headboard in front of her.

"Don't do that," James cautioned.

"Do what?"

"Tense up, you'll break your arm, just sit properly and let the master drive," He looked around to find somewhere to have some sort of cover but they were driving through farms.

"They are getting closer," Grace said looking behind.

"I know," James said and turned suddenly as there was a break in the fence that separated the road from the farm. He drove through the field and to another road that would take them closer to the mountains and some trees for cover, if they made it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see some farmer yelling and raising a fist at him. The shuttle was upon them and the side doors opened.

"It got a mounted gun," Grace warned as it opened fired to prove her statement. James' eyes darted looking for an escape, most of British Columbia was mountains and he just happened to be in farmland while being attacked. He moved the vehicle as sporadically as he could without crashing but they were getting hit. He felt the window behind him blow out and he reached over and pushed Grace down. Not that a seat would protect her.

James looked back to see exactly what they were doing and considered doing a complete turn and going back the way they came. When he turned back around he realized that taking his eyes off the road ahead was a bad idea.

"Oh shit," Grace said, swearing for the first time since James had met her.

They hit the ramp leading up to the back of the hay wagon that was being loaded, at top speed and were launched into the air as the car tilted then turned upside down. They hit the road and James felt his head hit the roof of the car hard, he spotted a large tree heading towards them at an alarming rate of speed, then he saw nothing at all as his world went black.

* * *

**This is my revenge for the overabundance of cliff hangers everyone else is doing lately. Muahahahahaha**


	11. Chapter 11

She had been told, too many times to count, not to climb the trees. Her mother was convinced that trees would be the death of her. Her father called her a monkey and told everyone that she could climb anything, he was proud at how quickly she could climb a rope or a wall. There were times that Sam would climb up into the tree in front of their prefab and hang upside down as he came home. He would always come over and pulled her down flipping her over and placing her on his shoulder.

It was a game they played until she had become too heavy to hoist on his shoulders.

She liked to listen to her father and not her mother in the case of climbing, especially when she was chasing her brother and his friends.

She hated playing tag with them, they were all so much bigger and faster and they always went for her because she was slow. It wasn't fair but one day, she vowed, she would tag every single one of them. Today might even be that day. Lewis and his friends were being particularly mean to her, calling her names and throwing things at her, like mud.

She was fuming by the time she hit the tree that Jason, Lewis' best friend had gone over. It was rested against the retaining wall of the Johnson's farm. She was so angry she had completely forgot that the tree was an easy way up but the drop was too much for her size, as a matter of fact she only remembered as she threw herself over the wall and was too far to go back.

As she plummeted towards the ground she could already see her mother yelling at her. She let out a scream and her arms stretched out in front of her, and took the impact with the ground first. She had watched, almost in slow motion as her right hand hit the ground first and then began to bend at an impossible angle and the pain was slightly overshadowed by a sick crunching sound followed by a the sound one would make snapping a stick in half. Then, her shoulder joined her hand and she rolled unceremoniously into a heap.

Lewis had been the first one to her, hearing her scream then cry out. She remembered her brother, barely twelve trying to carrying her home and her crying saying she didn't want to go home. She remembered him explaining to her how she was going to be ok and everything would be all right. Even though she was in pain the only thing she could think of was how angry her mother would be.

To her surprise, her mother had taken her into her arms and taken her to the medical center to get her arm fixed. She never said I told you so or scolded her. She had only said that she was happy that she would be ok and when she had finished up at the center they had even gone out for ice cream.

She smiled at the memory now. It was funny how time made most stories, that seemed bad at the time, endearing. She remember for a week or two after the incident Lewis had bent over backwards for her blaming himself for letting his friends tease her and be mean towards her. He carried her bag from school, did her chores and even once helped her with her hair, which didn't end well, but he tried.

A slight moan from beside her pulled her out of her daydreaming and back to the present situation, Sam's eyes moved over to the slumped sleeping form of Alana in the car beside her. For the last few hours she had been more unconscious then conscious. And Sam cringed every time she noticed the red welt on the side of her face. She had to admit though; she had enjoyed watching over the Marine.

Since their paths had pretty much collided Lanie had been dragging her along and pretty much everything had been out of her hands. Even when they had come to an understanding at Gary's house, Lanie was still in control of everything. Now she actually felt useful and liked it. She could see now, why her bother had fawned over her. Her brother though had taken to the extreme though and eventually ended up a medic for the Alliance. It turned out he was very good at taking care of others.

She turned up the road that would finally bring them to the old Observatory that had been closed down. Sam had been here a couple times when it was opened, it had been used a major communications hub in its day and was still interactive with several of the remaining satellites and even if it was no longer hooked into the Alliance central database, Sam could do amazing things with a computer. They would be able to answer some of the questions Lanie had been asking for days. It was certainly a step in the right direction towards her freedom.

She had managed to find and steal a hover car on her own and found that Lanie had a lot of fun making fun of her about that, claiming that she was becoming a great lil criminal. They had laughed as Sam helped her into the car and then drove off.

The observatory came into view quite quick and Sam reached over, placing a hand on Lanie's shoulder. She paused for a second before waking the woman up. She hated to have to do it, she needed as much rest as she could get, but she knew the Marine would have been furious if she did not.

The observatory came into view quite quick and Sam reached over, placing a hand on Lanie's shoulder. She paused for a second before waking the woman up. She hated to have to do it, she needed as much rest as she could get, but she knew the Marine would have been furious if she did not. She smiled as the woman woke, reaching up and yawning deeply.

"We're here." Same said gently. Lanie seemed to take a few minutes longer to wake up before she finally palmed her eye with her hand and then looked at the building.

"So this will get you the information we need?" she asked.

"It will," she said with certainty. Lanie smiled.

"You're pretty confident Princess."

"This is what I do, and I am the best," Sam gloated, Lanie smiled even more, which made Sam smile. She wondered if the women even realized how contagious her smile was. The doors to the vehicle opened and they both climbed out, Lanie taking another moment to stretch further. Sam took a deep breath and felt refreshed. She decided she liked British Columbia quite a bit, with its beautiful mountains, wonderful forest and the deer. She froze when she spotted the two.

"Lanie," she whispered and pointed, Lanie turned, followed Sam's finger. For a long moment they all simply stared at each other, as if frozen in time. Lanie had never seen a deer before, she knew that these two were female as they had no horns, but that was the extent of her knowledge. She didn't hunt animals of this kind.

Sam didn't want to move, she would have liked to try and pet them but she knew they would only run. She watched as Lanie slowly moved towards them, but the outcome was inevitable. She got close though, less than five feet before they finally bound away. Lanie stood and watched them until they were gone and Sam watched her. She turned back and for a second she almost looked like a child.

"That was amazing," Lanie said with wonder, "They were so beautiful."

"Yes, they were," Sam agreed. Lanie smiled to her and looked over to the observatory once again. Sam smiled as she did and followed her as she started to make her way to the doors, pausing only for a second to grab the back pack. The observatory was built near the base of Enterprise Peak and had a large scope inside. Sam had never really been interested in that. She had been more interested in the ten mirror like communication discs found about the mountain. Only two of them remained standing now, but it was more than enough.

"There will be security," Sam said.

Lanie nodded, "Tell me about that."

"Well, when I was last here it was heavily guarded, but then we also had a full team. I suppose now there would be a few guards," She shrugged.

A closed down communication sight would not be a high priority, Lanie imagined, for its size two maybe three soldier. Judging by how far out it was and the fact that no probably ever visited she would imagine older soldier as well. She really didn't want to hurt them. There would be one at the door, probably watching vids on the extranet. They would pretend to be hikers, she would get close enough and then a quick brachial stun would put him out enough that she could use his cuffs to bind him. Then she would have to figure out where the others were and fast.

They approached the door trying their best to look like hikers that had gotten lost, as they were almost at the door a soldier approach. Sam watched as Lanie smiled.

"Hey there girls, can I help you?" the older man asked approaching. He reminded Sam of Admiral Anderson and she could not help but feel incredibly guilty. She just hoped it wouldn't be present in her voice.

"Sorry, we're a little bit lost we were looking for the creek but I think we have taken a wrong turn," She said.

Sam lifted her arm and brought up a map of the area on Lanie's omni. "We bought this at a store but I think either we are horrible at reading map or they sold us a bad program."

She looked to Lanie as the soldier approached. "Probably ripped off, they like to do that to new hikers and you two look like new hikers."

He smiled to her and looked down to her omni tool but before he could do anything else Lanie was on him, striking him in the neck area. He dropped like dead weight and the Marine caught him and helped him down. He was struggling to get up but was obviously dazed. Lanie had pulled his flexi cuffs from his waist and already had them on him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" the soldier asked. Lanie helped him to stand.

"I'm really sorry, I am, it was just a brachial stun, you'll have a head ache but you'll be ok. We don't want to hurt anyone but we need to get inside." She removed the keys from his pocket and gave them to Sam. They approached the door, Lanie dragging the soldier.

Sam unlocked the door and the entered and Lanie placed soldier against the rail to the stairs leading up and used a second flexi cuff to secure him to the railing then made sure he had nothing that would help him escape.

"Where to?" she looked to Sam.

Sam moved quickly up the stairs and down a rounded hallway. They were almost at the door when she spotted a second security guard. Lanie grabbed her and pulled her into cover before they were spotted. She then moved cautiously towards the man that had his back to them. Sam felt bad for him as Lanie pounced quickly and had him tied before he probably even knew what happened. She figured the Marine had been trained to get into places that were much more secured then here. It was just frightening to watch how quickly she dispatched the man.

"Let's go," Lanie whispered to her. Sam looked to the man, "He's alive, I promise."

"You hit him pretty hard," Sam said, and winced inside as she spotted a flash in Lanie's eyes she couldn't quite place.

"Sam, I don't want to do this, but this is who I am. I won't harm people if I don't have to, especially people who get caught in the middle, but I wasn't trained to raise fluffy bunnies. I know one thing and I know it well. We need this information if I am going to live, and I need to clear my name," she suddenly shrugged and looked vulnerable, "My job is all I have."

With that Lanie moved down the hall. Sam quickly caught up and found the door she was looking for. "Ok you work and I'm going to take care of the other soldiers."

Sam looked to her, "You're going alone?"

"You'll be fine, just lock the door behind me. I'll knock once when I return," Lanie smiled and ran out the door, not letting Sam protest any further.

"You are just so frustrating some times," Sam said to the closed door. She shook her head and turned back to the room. There were still several computers in the room, but powered down. She narrowed her eyes as she approached and dusted herself off a working area. She turned on several of the switched and smiled as the terminal before her sparked to life.

She felt a bit of excitement at what she was about to do. She was good at what she did and information was her trade. The Alliance knew that, it was one of the reasons she had been tasked to set up the communications array on the Normandy.

She chuckled to herself, she remembered the day the Reapers attacked, and it was the day her life had changed completely. She had been working on the Normandy but not assigned to her crew. When the attack had happened and the Normandy was required to pick up Shepard she had been dragged along and then re-assigned, only because it was too late for them to turn around and take her back.

Not that she was to particularly hurt by the idea of being on the Normandy, she had developed a crush on the beautiful Commander Shepard from the first moment she had met her. Not that Cayle Shepard ever noticed her; the Spectre only had eyes for the Asari, Liara, who was also very beautiful. She smiled to herself, most Asari were downright stunning and graceful and, she shook her head stopping her mind from wondering in a direction it shouldn't.

She easily hacked into the military records of Lt. Alana Flynn and looked to her most recent identification picture. Lanie was much prettier than the Asari, she thought to herself as she studied it, especially when she smiled. First off she had that long thick main of hair that she kept up it a tight bun most of the time, but then that just exposed her long neck. When her hair was down and it framed her face though Sam had to admit, it was hot. Then Lanie had those cute little freckles that spread across the bridge of her nose, and those grey sultry eyes.

"Jesus get a grip, Sam," she mumbled to herself and continued into the Marines file. Her brow furrowed though as she realized she was not the first to delve into this file. It had been changed, records credit, more like her psych profile had been changed, recently. She would be able to find out when and maybe even get to the original files while she was at it.

She rerouted her search and sent the signal to her computer in her workshop. Once she got into that she would be able to absolutely anything. As she did she could not help but think of what Lanie had said to her. Her job was all she had, for the few moments that she was alone she had felt sorry for the warrior until just now when she realized, she was in the exact same vote.

She was not the most social person in the world. Not that she had never had anyone in her life, she was just very awkward with new people, women that she liked. She remembered the first time she had realized that she was much more interested in women than men. She had been dating her brother's best friend, Cory and things were going great. She was fifteen and he was seventeen and they were two peas in a pod. They liked so many of the same things, had the taste in movie, both enjoyed rollerblades and popcorn and they liked video games and played together all the time, even when Sam began to make them herself.

Then she had been invited to his house for dinner and was introduced to his older sister for the first time. She had heard all about the woman from Cory, but she had not been told that she was perfectly beautiful. She remembered spending the whole dinner trying not to stare, not to notice how her mouth shaped over the words that came out of her mouth, and then imagining herself kissing those lips. She wasn't even sure where the thoughts were coming from, Diner could not get over fast enough and at first she thought something was wrong with her.

This was not the first woman she had thought about, but up until then she the fantasies she had played were of just being with the others girls and playing football or riding bike together, not that she had any female friend, but she would often think a girl in her school was pretty, or cool, but never really thought that meant anything. But Cory's sister had blown her mind away. She remembered doing dishes beside her and just listening to her talk. She really didn't focus on what she was saying but it was cute when she laughed at herself.

She had run home that night and had a shower, the next day she had given Cory the being only friends speech and refused to talk about it with anyone. That was the day she found herself a little nervous to talk to people, especially woman, so she began to focus on her studies and her computer and less on sports.

Her brother had eventually enquired about it, he had figured Cory had done something that he had to kill him for and asked her. She confided in him her feelings and how she was confused about them, to her surprise her big brother was understanding, more so than even herself. He had been the one to advise her to try dating a girl, even tried to set her up a few times.

It was two years later when she took a chance and dated a pretty newcomer to the colony, Alicia. Her family had moved into the prefab next door and their parents quickly hit it off and often had impromptu parties at each other's home. Alicia and Sam were constantly stuck together; Cory had already left to join the Alliance to help pay for his University. The two of them e awkward with each other a first, as if they both realized they liked each other but didn't want to say anything. Then Sam overheard her mother talking to Alicia about how her friend was gay and Sam started dropping the hints.

She and Alicia had dated for two year until she moved to Earth to go to Oxford, the Alliance giving her the same scholarship they had given her brother. The long distance relationship took its toll on the relationship until she finally received a Dear John letter from Alicia. She had actually expected it for the longest time. It was then that she became a bit of a hermit, spending all of her University time on studies and then when she graduated, concentrated on work. She had tried dating once or twice, but the conversations never seemed to go well, or sometime well enough to get her into a one stand but not enough to carry a relationship over.

Over the years she had really lost the knock for dating as well and found if she liked someone she ended up sounding like an engine that couldn't quite start with stuttering and shuffling. She always wanted to have kids and a white picket fence and perhaps a dog or two, but at the rate she was going it would end up being just her and her dog.

The second console she was working on beeped and she looked over to it, starting to download everything onto the data pad she had brought with her. She muddles through the information there. She had done a search on Gary, only to find he had not existed until the war, another challenge for her. She changed the perimeters of the search for facial recognition then searched for who entered the information. She had also begun to download all the files on the investigation into the assassination of the Prime Minister. The search for the file mission files that Lanie spoke of was coming up empty though, she knew it would have been too late to find them before they were erased and not knowing where to look she could not even find out who erased them.

She played around a few more times with Lanie's files and finally found that it had been Gary who had made the changes. His fingers seemed to run pretty deep, but there was no doubt he was not working alone. She managed to salvage some of her real file.

Gary's information was a lot more interesting. She found him in several places with the facial recognitions programs. She had also found that his supposed seven year marriage had been faked; he and his wife were first really recorded after the war. She wondered if they were even truly married. Then it hit her, if they had not been married seven years ago, then where did the child come from.

A second hit came up on Gary and she focused on it, he was simply a face in the crowd during a protest, but the important bit of information was he was a face in the crowd as a protester for Terra Firma. Sam grunted slightly at this. She had thought Terra Firma had pretty much disappeared over the years, especially when Cerberus had become a house hold curse. They were a human supremist group who opposed integration with the galactic community. Unlike Cerberus, they did not think they needed to be superior to them or rule over them, but they believed that humans needed to be strong enough to stand alone. They had been quite since Saren attacked the Citadel and the races had first worked together to defeat him.

The Prime Minister had been an advocate of working together with the other races of the galaxy. They had been working on a joint military as well as expanding C-Sec's role outside of the Citadel. The Prime Minister had a vision of peace and co-operation with all races being equal and working together. Terra Firma would not have liked that.

But would they have killed her for that?

Sam moved back to Gary and his daughter and brought up a picture of all three of them; Gary, his wife, and his daughter. His wife, Sara was completely clean, according to all the records but she had found several pictures of her with Terra Firma members as well. That brought her to their daughter, who Sam was already convinced, wasn't their daughter, there was something familiar about her but Sam could not put her finger on it.

She downloaded the information to the pad. She also downloaded as much about Terra Firma as she could. She smiled, this was a lot of information and well it might not prove Lanie innocent yet, it got them a lot closer to the truth then they had been. It was hard to gather information when one was on the run.

She leaned back as the computers continued to search and looked to Lanie's file. She found herself staring to the Marines picture, counting the freckles on her nose, even though they were small and there were too many. Her eyes then rested on Lanie's and could not help but see nothing but sadness there. It had been taken after the war and she would have known that her daughter was dead.

Her job was all she had. She had been so sad when she had uttered those words, she could hear it in her voice. Sam could not even imagine the life the Marine had lived, nor did she really want to. She remembered hearing a marine talk to a group once, to try and explain why they needed to do some of the things they did. She remembered him talking about carrying a gun, standing on a wall and fighting for a hill so that the general public did not half to. That they risked everything, every day so that people like Sam could sleep at night. So she could enjoy the freedoms she had.

Lanie was like that, she had nothing, so she gave everything so those that did have something could cherish it. She felt tears sting her eyes and she realized that Lanie meant a lot more to her then she had realized. She wanted Lanie to have something; she wanted to be something to Lanie. As she looked to the Marines picture she found that she just wanted to take the woman in her arms and tell her she was not alone.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes and then it hit her, like a slap in the face. He eyes moved to the picture of the little girl and for the first time Sam noticed the freckles across the bridge of her nose, she noticed her dark brown hair and grey eyes. She brought up a picture Lanie's two year old daughter that the media had been playing and noticed that Lottie had freckles across her nose and grey eye and dark brown hair. She activated another program and began to age the two year old in the picture.

She watched intently as the girl aged two years and her eyes opened even wider as two pictures slowly became the same. She sat up even straighter and was about to download that to her pad when suddenly she was in darkness. She froze for a few second before turning on the light on the omni tool. She began to pack up quickly. They had been found, she didn't need Lanie to run in the room to tell her that. She put the back pack on and moved closer to the door, and hid behind a table. As she did she only hoped and Lanie got to her before whoever had cut the power.


	12. Chapter 12

The third guard was much deeper into the complex, at the telescope. He had up several images of all sort of space phenomena that Lanie had never seen before and she had to admit it was beautiful. She watched for a few moments as he worked and typed several things into a data pad. He was much younger then the first two and was not dressed as an Alliance soldier. Lanie imagined he was one of the observatories personal guards and she also guessed he was a student. He was doing his homework or a paper or whatever one did when they were in university. She had never even really gone to a real school so she had no idea.

She felt bad about having to take him out, even before she reached him. She imagined he had gotten a job here to help pay the bills and have the added bonus of a working telescope, especially one that looked as impressive as this one did.

He was so wrapped up in his work he did not even see her as she approached. She used the same stun she used on the soldier at the door and he fell but she made sure she caught him before he did any damage.

"Sorry kid," she whispered and moved him to a thick brass bar attached to the stand of the telescope. She used the flexi cuffs she had stolen and ensconced him so that he could not be easily spotted. She made sure he had nothing within reach of his hands that could aid him to escape.

"You just going to leave me here?" He asked as she moved away and he began to get his bearings back.

"Your relief will find you at the end of your shift, until then you will be safe here," She said soothingly, he looked anything but soothed. She stopped, "How many more guards and soldiers?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

That was a fair question, she certainly wouldn't give up that kind of information and neither would the Alliance soldier assigned this details, but this kid was not a soldier and not really a guard either. He took this job for his education not because it was a lifelong goal. She could understand that and even respect that, but that made him the weakest link. She moved back to him and moved down to a knee to be at his level. She removed her knife from her belt.

"Because it's awfully hard to look into a telescope when you're blind," she said seriously and looked at him with no emotion on her face. He looked to her for a long time and she didn't flinch, looking him dead in the eye, the knife rocking back and forth in her hand.

"Jesus fuck, really, you'd take my eye out," he said finally, his voice had raised quite a few octaves, Lanie felt sorry for him.

"No, I'd take out both of them."

Now he looked like he was going to cry and Lanie almost stopped, except she really needed the information.

"There's two guards and four soldiers, two at the front door, two that walk the floors. The other guard is probably at the control centre."

"Camera's?" she asked watching him carefully

"We have a few but a lot don't work, they haven't bothered to fix them, no one comes here," he replied, "until now."

"Thank you," she answered, definitely a student and from what she could tell from his body language telling the truth. She had to admit she was happy about that, she had made a gamble and it had paid off. She figured she had already dealt with the two front guards, now she had just three more to deal with. She had obviously not been spotted by the guy at the camera's yet so she would deal with him next.

"Where's the security office?"

"Back hall," his head swung towards a second door in the room. "Out that door, go right, three doors on your left. You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Not if I don't have to," She said. She stood and moved to the door. She paused, wanting to say more to the poor kid, but there was nothing to say. She could tell him she would not have hurt him, but that would just be a slap in the face. "I won't tell anyone what you told me."

With that she left and moved to the security door. She would have to move fast because as soon as she opened the door the guard inside would know she was there. She opened the door and moved in ready to fight. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to the dimness of the room. The lights had been turned off. She looked to the cameras on the screen and spotted the screen that clearly showed Sam working in some sort of a computer room. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the woman. She was working so intently and she had this little crest in her brow as she did, it was very cute, as was the way she was chewing on her bottom lip.

There was a chair in front of the computers but it was empty. Lanie turned quickly as she heard movement. "Jesus Dave I still have two hours until we switch," came a tired voice. Lanie raised a brow as she realized why they had not been spotted. The second guard was catching some shut eye. She couldn't help but smile, neither of these two guys were real security guards, they were not want to bes, they were simply student with a job to help them get by. It was almost endearing. She was just glade they were not security for some ezo facility.

Before the man could focus himself she had him in flexi cuff and cuffed to some vent shaft in the room. He was still waking up.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked when it all finally sunk in. "You're breaking into an observatory that is only half functional."

"It's all I needed," Lanie said from the dark.

"Hey, you have a sexy voice are you like some super sexy assassin ninja or something?" the man said, Lanie could not help but smile again.

"Something like that, kid. Just hang tight and I imagine your relief will be in later to relieve you," with that she smashed out the monitors and then took the hard drive. "Just tell them you put up a hell of a fight, I'll back you up if they ever catch me."

She moved back into the hallway and headed for the two soldiers at the rear. She wondered if the guard and the soldiers got along. She imagined there was a different set of standards for both sides. If she had caught the soldier sleeping the results would have been entirely different.

She made it to the back doors unscathed and found herself wondering where the last two soldiers were. She could not really picture both of them leaving the post. Of course, they could have tried to contact the front two and when they had got no response one of them should have gone to check, but not both of them. She back tracked slightly and moved down a small side hallway that led to a kitchen area, but it was empty. She suddenly felt uneasy, as if something was wrong. She turned back to make her way to the main hallway and out of the corner of her eye spotted movement.

Out of pure instinct she dove for the ground towards the main hallway as gunfire hit the wall where she had been standing. She silently cursed herself for not wearing any armour and made her way to the telescope room. As she pulled the door open the lights went out.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself and then froze. It was way to quite in the room. She had bound one of the guards here. She could not really see him keeping quite at her return or the lights going out. She strained her hearing but she heard nothing. She slowly and quietly made her way over to where she had left the guard. As she got close a metallic like smell reached her nose.

"Oh shit," She moved down and tried her best to get even an outline of the guard. She did not need to see him though to know, he had been killed and right after she had trapped him here for his own safety. She gripped him by the collar, which was now soaked, and pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry Dave," she whispered to him as anger filled her quickly, "I didn't know."

She stood quickly and made her way back to the door, she needed to get to the other guard before he was taken out as well. Then she would have to get back to Sam who was thankfully locked in a room. Removing her pistol she slowly moved out of the room, staying low to the ground. Her feet moved lightly as she proceeded down the hallway.

There were at least two in the observatory with them. She imagined the other soldiers she had already taken out were dead as well and the anger continued to boil. She found the security room and moved inside.

"Whose there?" The guard's voiced out. Lanie let out a breath of relief. Lanie moved over to him and cut his binding.

"Just me again, we need to get you out of here," She whispered.

"Why, you going to take me somewhere and kill me?" he said loudly, out of instinct Lanie slapped him.

"Shut up," she warned, "There are people out there who are trying to kill you and if you want to live you need to listen to what I tell you."

"Why would anyone want to kill me?" the guard asked. "You're the one that broke into the place."

"They want to kill you because of me," she admitted, "You got a flashlight?"

There was shuffling sounds then suddenly a light straight into her eyes, "Bright, fuck," she said reaching up and grabbing the light. She turned it around on him to see just who she was dealing with. She kept moving the light up. "Jesus, how tall are you?"

"Six foot eight," he said to her. Lanie whistled, he was pretty muscular as well. She felt like she was standing next to a bull. He hadn't seemed that big when he had been sitting down, but then it had been dark.

"You certainly ate your Wheaties and your brothers too I bet," She turned off the light. "My friend is in the computer room, we need to get to her."

"And Dave too, we can't forget him, he had a summer course he needs to finish."

Lanie felt that flicker of guilt and tried to fight it, "What's your name?" She asked the big man.

"Ryan."

"Listen Ryan, Dave is dead, whoever is out there killed him."

There was silence in the room for a long time she had turned the flashlight off but she could almost see the big man letting the news sink in. It was only a second before she felt a big meaty hand around her neck and she was slammed into the wall. Any air she had escaped her lung and the choking hand did not allow any to enter.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked, all of the playfulness in his voice completely gone, "Why did you bring all this here?"

She could have escaped his grasp quite easily but she let Ryan come to terms with what was happening. She just really hoped he did so before she passed out. He finally released her and she dropped to her knees trying to regain her breath.

"Sorry," she coughed out as soon as she could, the man was extremely strong. It took her a moment, "I'm sorry," she finally managed to say, "If I knew people were following me I would not have left you all helpless."

She felt his hand wrap around her arm and pulled her to her feet. "No, that was uncalled for, I'm sorry, but really who are you?"

"That is something that you are better off not knowing," she answered honestly. There was silence for a long time.

"Well, who's after you then?"

"That, Ryan, is the question of the year. We need to get out of here," Lanie moved to the door and opened it slightly, drawing her pistol. The hallway was dark but with a little bit of light come from the doors at the end, she could see basic outlines. "We need to get to the computer room that is where my friend is."

"This way," He whispered back and took Lanie's hand so they wouldn't get separated. They slowly moved along the wall down the hall, by passing the room where David had been killed. She felt bad, this was her fault, had she known someone was this close on her heels she probably would not have come here. Had she not been fighting a concussion she would have been able to think much more clearly and suggested getting more distance between Hope and here.

"Right here," Ryan said finally and started to fumble with some keys. She knocked on the door once. But before she could say anymore she caught the shadow of movement from the corner of her eye. She shoved Ryan as best she could and kicked back. She felt her foot hit someone's chest. She took the chance of turning on the flash light to see who her attacker was.

A pair of unworldly like blue eyes looked back to her. "Hello Lieutenant Flynn," the man said to her with a think French accent, pushing his long red dreadlocks out of his face.

Lanie's eye narrowed, she had met this man, and his sister before, and they were nicknamed the Purifiers based on their abilities. She had worked with them three times and each time she had showered for hours afterwards and still felt their filth about her persons.

Remi Demarais was the older of the two and the brains behind their little duo. He was sleek and cunning and would kill his own mother if it made a decent game. As a matter of fact, Lanie figured he probably did kill his mother; either that or the woman killed herself after learning what kind of monsters she had brought into the world.

Remi could make a body disappear to the point where the person had never existed. She had been part of a clean-up crew once and she still occasionally had nightmares. She would never forget what happened to a person that was still alive when he cleaned up a scene. They muffled scream of pure agony and the twitching of the limbs as their bodies melted in whatever nitric acid compound he had concocted, and that was one of his more pleasant ways of making a person disappear completely.

The worst part was he had enjoyed it, playing his classical music and dancing around his cauldron of death, mimicking the cried of the dying. She had been one step away from killing him, and would have had Gary not stopped her, Gary.

Then there was his sister, Demona Demarais, a sick demented individual who excelled in torture. Lanie had watched her break down a Cerberus operative to the point where he believed she was a goddess and had him giving over information that he probably did not even know he knew. She had needed to get a code from the man and Gary had brought her to Demona. Her torture was precise and sometimes sickening and even Lanie had not been able to watch it completely. She had always felt guilty for bringing the Operative to her. She felt responsible and had tried to watch the whole proceeding but when the woman started to flay him slowly she had to leave.

It wasn't just the torture though; she would drug them and mix reality with fantasy to the point where they had no idea what was happening. She had ways of delving deep into their souls and convincing them she was saving them.

Remi disgusted and repulsed her while Demona scared the living shit out of her. They were a match made in hell. She panicked as she wondered where Demona was, she could only prey that she had not found Sam.

"Remi," She finally spat out, she realized she had no idea if either of them were even a part of the military or if they had any kind of rank. "They set you free did they?"

He smiled, which made her stomach turn, "They did, they gave me a good challenge, no?"

"Where is your sister?"

"She is around;" he shrugged, "Cleaning up your mess. I was kind of sad when they told me they needed you gone. I like you."

"Oh, that really doesn't make me feel better," Lanie answered and Remi smiled moving slightly trying to get a line directly to Ryan. Lanie shifted to keep herself between the two.

"Ah, we are going to dance," he said still smiling. "That will buy time for my sister to find your little girlfriend. She is, sweet, I am sure Demona will have fun bending her to her will, but you are mine."

Lanie liked to think she was an honorable person and at times strived to be so, but this was not one of those times. She really didn't care what it took to down this man, just that it was done. Time for talk was now over. He had made the mistake of threatening the one true thing she had feelings for at the moment. The only person who believed that she was innocent and probably the only real friend she had ever had, if you could call their relationship a friendship. She just knew that she was not going to let this duo touch Sam, not if she could stop it.

She brought her pistol up and fired, but Remi seemed to read her body language as she did and was moving as she pulled the trigger.

"Get in the room," Lanie demanded of Ryan as Remi knocked the gun from her hand and attacked. Lanie charged the man, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing until they finally hit a wall. He picked her up and threw her down the hall and charged himself as she rolled back into a standing position. He slammed into her and they fell to the ground, rolling together. Lanie had used his momentum to roll until she was on top of him, straddling his waist and fighting off his hand. She pinned one arm down with a knee; he twisted under her as she reached for her knife. Before she could get to it her rolled and pulled her off him, then kicked her in the stomach before either of them rolled back to their feet.

They both came up with knives. Cautiously they circled each other as Lanie noticed Ryan was gone, hopefully inside the computer room.

"Ah, this is sexy no, that look in your eye makes, mmm yes, makes you beautiful, mon amant, like a dance," he cooed, like a lover would. She was just glad she did not know French and had no idea of what he just called her.

"You just don't stop talking do you?" every time she had worked with him he had been liked this, he just never shut up. He smiled but she attacked before he could say no, swiping carefully trying to judge his skill. He moved back and then countered with a slight spin. She blocked it easily with both her arms and used a down swipe with her wrist to cut his arm. He pulled away and looked down to the cut.

"Ah yes, a love tap," he lifted his arm and licked at his own blood. She swallowed down her own revulsion. She didn't let him play his game and attacked again. There was a flurry as they exchanged blows but as they parted the smile was on Lanie's face.

"Well, this was unexpected," Remi said as his hand reached for his stomach. He pulled it back and it was covered in blood. He activated his omni tool and his barrier, something she did not have. Sam had her omni tool.

"You cheater," Lanie spit out.

"All is fair in love and war, mon amant."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lanie rolled backward and over where her pistol had fallen, when she got back to her feet Remi was gone. "Fuck!" she cursed, she would have loved to end him right there, sneaky bastard. She moved to the door and knocked once, when it did not open right away she knocked more.

"Sam, it's me, open the door," she called thinking all sorts of horrible things in her head. What if Demona had found and killed Sam, Lanie could not even fathom the pain that brought to her heart, just thinking about it. "Sam," she pounded harder. Then the door opened and Ryan stood there. She stepped in and locked the door behind them. She turned and froze, Demona had found Sam.

"I'm sorry Lanie," Sam said to her as the Marine brought up her pistol. "I don't know how she got in here."

The Purifier had one arm around Sam and a knife to her throat. Lanie raised the pistol. "Hello Lieutenant Flynn," she purred into Sam's ear. "Your petit ami is very pretty, I like her accent."

"You make a mark on her and I will make you regret it," Lanie threatened.

The woman rubbed her cheek against Sam's hair, "She is very soft, I would like fix, to make her, how you say, more compliant and sexy, you would like that, no?"

Demona was slowly making her way to the far door, Lanie kept her within seven feet, following her. Ryan looked at her.

"Make sure no one comes through that door," Lanie said to him and looked back to Sam and Demona.

"I bet she would break easy and I would make her mine, completely," Lanie could see the moistness in Sam's eyes, she was terrified and Lanie did not blame her, Lanie was terrified, she could not put her finger on why. She had never felt like this before her heart was pumping so loudly she was surprise no one else could hear it.

"You're not leaving this room with her," Lanie said. Demona was ignoring her.

"Remi can have his fun with you, no? And I can have Sam, mmmm, so soft." She said, "Sam open the door for me, just reach back and unlock and open the door."

"Sam, no, don't," Lanie said. Sam was frozen and Lanie was close to tears herself. She was not going to lose Sam. "Do you trust me?"

Sam nodded, she didn't even have to think about it, she nodded right away, a fact Lanie did not miss. "Then I apologize for this." Lanie squeezed the trigger and hit Demona in the fleshy area around the nose. The woman dropped immediately to the ground. Lanie knew she was dead, she had aimed the for pituitary gland area. She was a marksman and Demona's head was nothing but a target. Lanie rushed to Sam immediately as Sam looked to the dead woman. She was shaking.

She took the woman into her arms and held on to her for dear life. "You shot her," Sam said softly.

"There was no way I would let her have you Sam, I am so sorry, she would have done horrible things and," Lanie pulled her close again, "I would never have forgiven myself."

Sam held onto Lanie as well and then pulled away slightly, "You're shaking Lanie," She said looking up into the Marines eyes. Lanie held on for a few more seconds, enjoying the warmth of Sam's arms, for split second she felt a pull and want to lean down and kiss the other woman but instead pulled away and shook her head.

"Must be the strain, you know the fighting and the concussion," she excused. Sam looked to her for a few seconds then nodded. "Sam, meet Ryan, Ryan, Sam, we're going to need to get him somewhere safe. Demona and her brother killed everyone else."

"There are two of them?"

"Yeah, siblings to boot," Lanie said taking a deep breath. "Pack your stuff we have to leave."

"I have a lot to tell you," Sam said getting excited once again. Lanie wanted to be excited but she was still slightly in a panic mode. Everything she had been through in her life and she had never once felt as terrified as she had when Demona had the knife against Sam's throat and knowing what the woman would do to her. It was a completely strange new feeling and one she didn't understand. She was glad Sam appeared to have bounced back, but she was struggling, not just with the feeling but why, and what brought it on, what it might mean.

"When we are safe Sam, pack up and you can tell me later," She said gently and they pack up some equipment for her and then left, Sam moving out the door first. Ryan stopped before he followed and looked to her. "I would have kissed her if I had been you."

"What?"

"Sam, you so wanted to kiss her and that, that would have been sexy," he added breaking the moment. She gave him and looked and pushed him out the door after Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know, you're beautiful," James said blushing slightly. He was never the best at pickup lines and he was sure the only reason he had even uttered those words were through the liquid courage of the wonderfully powerful kick of Sierra Silver Tequila. They had only had two shots each, but it had been enough to send both of them into a bit of a loop. They still had an entire bottle left but James was thinking they didn't need any more to make them much more stupid then they already were.

They were playing a game. Each time one of them downed a shot, the other had to remove an article of clothing. James had chosen for Lanie to remove her sweater and undershirt so that now the only thing covering her wonderful breast was a bra. He could see how perky they were though and he really wanted her to remove the bra.

They had talked for hours before they had finally resorted to drink and although they were almost complete opposites in many things, they had some major things in common. Right now, none of that mattered; they were both just interested in each other and forgetting about the last few days. He watched as Lanie looked him over.

"I'm going to have to go with those abs, they are abs-solutely fantastic," she smiled and giggled slightly.

"Why thank you," he said and showed them off, she giggled again.

"Ok, so now we got which physical feature we like best about each other, next. I have to say, I love that giggles of yours, my god it's like candy. I just can't get enough of it."

She pushed a strand of hair away from her face and smiled, "By far it's your sense of humour"

"Oh, my chica bonita, I think you stand alone in that regard," he laughed. She smiled and poured them both another shot.

"You know this just isn't fair. I have a lot less clothes then you do," James protested, sitting in only jeans and underwear. Lanie smiled evilly.

"All's fair in love and war," she took James hand and licked the back of it, dashing some salt over it then doing the same for herself.

"Yeah, well you do that again and games over," he said having to take a deep breath to stop his deeper urges from taking over. He licked the salt off the back of his hand and downed the shot and shoved the lemon wedge into his mouth and sucking. He watched as Lanie did the same.

"Bleehhaaa," she said making the cutest face, she did that for each shot. She sucked on the lemon then looked to him, "Pants."

He smiled and they both removed their pants.

"You know," Lanie said as her speech began to slur ever so slightly. James was impressed the woman was half tank, she was wagging a finger at him, "I have no idea when this turned into a stripping game."

"We can stop," James said and then she smiled and he knew the game wasn't going to end.

"You kidding, you have underwear, that's it, one more drink and I win."

"Yeah your down to your underclothing as well," James countered letting his own buzz set in. She rolled backwards and threw on leg into the air to reveal that she was still wearing socks. James couldn't help but laugh and she rolled back up and poured another two shot. Together they licked their hands. They leaned closer and wrapped their hands around each other's and downed the shots.

"Bleeehaaa," Lanie shook her head, making that face again. This times James could no longer stop himself and he leaned in and kissed her lightly. He was not surprised but still happy when she responded in turn. He placed both hand on her waist and pulled her up onto his lap as she wrapped one arm around his neck and he felt her hand moving through his hair. He found he could not hide his arousal any longer as they grinded against each other. His hands fumbled clumsily on the clasp of her bra then gave up, pulling it up over her head and he inhaled admiringly as she raised her arms to help him.

He lowered his head and trailed his lips on her neck as a hand moved down her arm and softly caressed the side of her breast. He was struggling not to rush this; he wanted Lanie to enjoy to as much as he knew he would. She moaned softly at his touch and she felt her tremble. "God you are amazing," he whispered into her ear before taking her lobe into his lip and suckling, she began to grind slightly harder as he realized he had found a sensitive spot and worked to exploit it as much as he could. As he did he reached down and pushed at her underwear. The paused for a second to squirm out of the last bits of their remaining clothing before she crawled back onto his lap. His hands moved down her back to her buttocks, lifting her slight before moving her down slowly and …

"James Vega?" James opened his eyes as an older, kind of rough looking nurse hovered over him.

"Holy hell," he uttered before he could stop himself.

"I can see the morphine brought up some nice dreams," the woman said in her equally rough voice. They both looked down at the rise in the bed sheets, James felt himself blush. She gave him a quick smile, which didn't really light up her face. He wanted to crawl out of the bed to somewhere safe, except his right leg was in a med cast being set and mended.

"I'm just doing your vitals, and then you can back to whomever you were dreaming about," She continued. James looked down to where the sheets were no longer raised.

"No, I think that dream is gone," he admitted. He rested his head back and let the nurse do what she had to do as he thought about that night. He had been drunk but he would never forget it. Lanie had made him feel like he never had before and taught him things he never thought was possible. He had no idea where she had learned some of the things she had done to him, but that night she had completely blown his mind and he had never been able to forget it.

They had both more than understood it had been a one night affair and that come the morning they would be shipped off in separate direction but it was one of those dream like things that would always be with him. He had thought about that night for years. Not that he was obsessed with the woman or even really wanted to be with her, but she had saved his life and then left an impression on him. He had no idea that it had gone beyond that.

She had become pregnant from that night. He wasn't going to deny it. He was more than aware that she did not do one night stands often; he knew he was the first. He had daughter that he had never met, no would he ever meet and he was not certain how he felt about that. On one hand he was angry she had never told him; then on the other hand he was glad she did not or he might not have made many of the decisions he had made over his career. One thing he knew he did feel was that he wished he could have been there for her. Losing her mother and child all at once, he knew how close she was to her mother.

James sighed as he reached for the wheelchair beside the bed and used the equipment he was given to place himself on it. He was not supposed to transfer himself alone but he really didn't care. It was a hospital, not a jail. He rolled out of his room and to the room next to his and smiled as Grace looked up to him.

She had not been as lucky as he had been. When the vehicle hit the tree she had been ejected into the cornfield. The doctor had explained to them how the cornstalks were more like hard whips at the speed the lawyer had hit them and she had been found twenty feet into the field. Her nose and cheek bone had been broken and her right hand shattered. She also had three broken ribs and too many stitches to count. The med gel was working full time on her scars and she had several med cast on mending broken bones.

"Hey," he grunted as he rolled over to her. He was still sore all over but he knew the pain medication was keeping it at bay.

"The nurse just left, said you were having a nice dream," she said. James tried to look like he had no idea what she was talking about but the burning sensation on his cheek told him he was not doing a good job.

"Yeah, they have great drugs here," he said simply.

"Well, they are not giving me those drugs."

"The crew should be here sometime today," James said. He knew he would personally feel better when they were all around. He wanted Teemo to watch them while they were healing. Right now the officers at the doors didn't seem enough.

"Kevin just called; there was an incident at the old conservatory, satellite station. Said the soldier's and guards were found dead, one is still missing. The monitors were destroyed and the hard drive taken so no footage."

"Does he think it was our girl?"

"Do you think it was?"

"No," he shook his head, "she would not have killed them like that, and not fellow soldier or guards, whoever was after her must have done that." He cursed the fact that he was not going to be able to get to the scene right away. "We'll send Kevin out when he gets back; have him take video of everything."

"If my nose is crooked, whoever is behind all this will die painfully," Grace moaned.

"I'm sorry Gracie girl, you know, I'll understand perfectly if you want to, you know…"

"Really James, you think I scare that easily?"

"No, I think you're one dura perra."

Gracie laughed and then winced as James could tell it hurt. "Maybe not so right now," she added.

"More so now."

"I found out who the other girl is," Kevin announced proudly as he broke up the conversation. He paused and looked from one to the other. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No Poindexter, you're good, who's the girl?"

"Well, Admiral Hackett just made an announcement that his Communication Specialist disappeared a few days ago."

"Sam Trainer?" James had served with her on the Normandy. They had not been good friends but she had always liked the girl. He was particularly fond of how cute she was with her little crush on Commander Shepard. They had gone drinking together a few times; she was a very smart girl who probably rivaled, if not put Kevin to shame. Not that he would say anything here and now, she had been his first choice for his unit. That was part of the reason he was so surprised she was caught up in this. "You think the woman with Lanie is Sam."

"I don't think," Kevin said looking at James, "I cleared up some of the video from the firefight at the dog park. Some student filmed the whole thing and it took some fiddling but I got it enhanced. Traynor is with Flynn."

"How the hell did that happen, were they friends?" this new hit him in the gut and he was not too sure why.

"Well I went through her file and there is no real link between the two, I'll have to go to her house and see if I can figure things out, maybe her work as well, go through the computers see what I can find."

"Umm yeah, that's a good idea," James said his mind still wandering in all sort of direction. Were they involved, James doubted that, he had been with Lanie, as far as he was concerned she was definitely into men, she certainly knew how to handle them. Maybe Sam was a passing phase.

"I thought you were going to send him to the observatory?" Grace said looking at him.

"No, Teemo and I can go, he can wheel me around. Kevin needs to find out why Sam would be with Lanie."

Kevin looked from Grace to James, obviously uncertain of what to do.

"Maybe Sam has something in her files that can help us," James said finally. "It might end up the missing link."

"All right," Grace said finally, "Go and investigate Sam, if you find anything let us know immediately."

Kevin nodded and left the room. James looked to the floor his mind still on the whole Lanie and Sam together issue. Sam wasn't her type, not by a long shot. She was geeky and weak and so not soldier like.

"So, who is Sam Traynor?"

"She's a communication specialist and a damn good one. If it had not been for her we would never have found Cerberus' base during the war. She might have just grabbed her to help her break into military files cause, that would be playtime for Sam."

"There's more, why is this knocking you for a loop?"

"What?"

"The look on your face when Kevin gave us the news looked like someone punched you in the gut. Did you have a relationship with Sam too?"

James laughed slightly, "Well no, Sam is gay."

It was silent for a few moments. "Oh my god, you're jealous," Grace accused suddenly; she smiled slightly even though it hurt.

"What? No? I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's written all over your face."

"You're reading wrong, I'm just concern," He said but knew she was right, he was jealous. He had no right to be, but he was. He didn't even see Lanie in a relationship way but he still felt it. Not only that but he was jumping to conclusions. She needed Sam for her skill and that was probably where it ended. He snickered, he wasn't jealous, not at all.

"You're incorrigible Mr. Vega," Grace said. James smiled.

"And don't forget down right cute and charming."

* * *

James had lied to the hospital staff; he and Teemo had ensured them several times they would be heading to some park for a walk. It was the only way they had been allowed to leave. Of course heading to the observatory had been the main goal and they arrived in good time. He found himself a little nervous even though it was a shuttle and not a car. He really did not feel like a second crash. Not only that but Teemo was a bit of a crazy pilot and made turned that a shuttle should not make. He was more than happy when they finally landed.

Teemo helped him out of the shuttle and handed him the crutches. The building was not the most disabled friendly and the wheelchair would have only gotten in the way. Teemo had already disconnected him from the morphine machine and he missed it all ready. His leg began to ache almost a half hour after being disconnected.

"So the missing guard?" James asked as they made their way to the doors.

Teemo smiled to him. "He wouldn't be a missing guard if he wasn't."

"You're an ass," James said as a soldier opened the door for him. They found the first body right away and James winced. The man was old, probably very close to retiring and now he would never get too. He felt himself get angry.

"Time of death?" James asked as a coroner approached.

"Sixteen hours ago, the night shift was coming in and found them. This one and two others tied up, shot execution style, double tap to the back of the head."

"Your girl has doubled tapped in the past," Teemo said, James looked to him.

"Not her own she didn't," James defended.

"Actually what you want to see is in the data room," the coroner motioned them to follow and they did slowly. As James struggled up the stairs Teemo smiled.

"You want some help there Pokey?"

"Hey, watch it or you'll learn what I can do with crutches," he chided back.

"So you can give everyone else nick names but you can't have one?"

"Oh, I am sure I have few nick names, but you, no, you're not allowed to give me one." The N7 officer managed to get up the stairs and they moved through the hall to a door. The first thing he noticed when he entered the room was the auditorium like set up and the stairs.

"Are you fucking kidding me," he moaned and hobbled his way to where the coroner was waiting. The man pointed to a pool of blood.

"Some one was killed here," the coroner said, "There's brain matter and cerebrospinal fluid mixed in, it was a head shot, no body though."

"Can we try to identify who it belonged to?" James said as his stomach suddenly grew butterflies, he needed to know who it belonged to. He could only pray it was not Sam or Lanie. He suddenly wished he had not been injured because he needed to work out some energy that was building inside of him. If it was either of the girls, there would be hell to pay.

"Already sent some back to the lab, we should know in a few hours." He found himself staring at the blood as he thought of their short time together. The universe would not be a better place without the marine. He sighed and looked over to where Teemo had wandered off to.

"Hey, what did you find, Hippy," he asked. Most of the time he called him Teemo since it was already his nickname but he honestly though Hippy was better. It described his lack attitude, marihuana use and long hair perfectly. If he wasn't such an amazing solider when working he imagined the man would have been stuck in a military prison for life. Teemo glared at him with those baby blue eyes he was famous for with the women.

"The computer has been fried, but there's no doubt this is the one they were using. I was wondering if Kevin could do anything with it."

"Probably, we'll send him here when he gets back."

A soldier entered the room, "Commander Vega, we have a rather large man outside, said he wants to speak to you and only you."

James looked to the stairs for a long moment before looking back up to the soldier. "You know what, just bring him here."

"Yes sir," the man said and left.

"I never get tired of that," James said with a grin.

"What the sir thing?" Teemo asked looking weirdly to him.

"Yeah, never thought I'd ever be a sir."

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head," Teemo tightened the pony tail that hung from his head. "It's already to big."

"James Vega?" Came a deep voice from the door. James looked over.

"Holy Toledo, they certainly make people big out here," James said motioning the man to come down. "Who are you, Stretch?" He had actually almost called him lurch but wasn't sure how the man would take it and he was too big to offend.

"Ryan, Ryan Davidson, I'm one of the guards that worked here."

"Really," James said raising a brow and looking to Teemo, "how did you survive this massacre."

"Some girl took me prisoner then saved my life, Lanie Flynn she said her name was. She told me I should only come out of hiding when and if I saw you. That if I didn't I was to turn myself into the local police and ask for you, but she showed me a picture and here you are."

"So she's alive?" he asked and held his breath.

"Yes, she and her friend escaped after hiding me. She wanted me to tell you that she didn't so this, and she didn't I swear, but that the Demarais' were here. She killed the girl."

"Holy shit, really?"

"Demarais as in Remi and Demona?" Teemo asked. James mouth dropped slightly. He had never met the dynamic duo but he had heard all sorts of horrible bed time stories about the two of them. They had been employed by the Alliance during the war to extract information from indoctrinated and eliminate them; they were very good at their jobs. James always figured they had gone and crawled back under some rock after the war.

He remembered the couple he had seen in the gun shop and realised it had been them. They both had their faces covered but they had the Special Forces tattoo on their hands.

"Wow, she killed the Demona?" James asked again. The big man nodded and pointed to the pool of blood.

"She was holding Sam hostage and Lanie shot her. She wanted me to tell you that she didn't shoot the Prime Minister that the shot came from somewhere higher then she was and further back. She said you should look there. Also her handler Gary Fletcher is involved somehow. Sam told me to give you this," he handed them a data pad, "she wanted you to know it's for your eyes only."

"Do you know where they went?" James asked hopeful.

Ryan smiled and shook his head, "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell. She saved my life, and she's hot."

James smiled, "What about Sam, were they, like you know," he intertwined his fingers, "Together?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Teemo asked.

"It's important," James said and looked back to Ryan.

"I don't think so, but they almost kissed, it was hot."

James wasn't sure what to make of that, if maybe the big man had been imagining things or it was wishful thinking. "Well we can get you to a safe place for now, but you need to lay low."

"That was what she said. I have school though."

"Well, if worse comes to worse we will make things work out, I promise," James said with a smile.

"Private," James called, the soldier turned to him. "Make sure this young man is taken care of, take him to the hospital and let Lt. Cooper know who he is and that he needs a safe house."

"Yes, Sir," the soldier and Ryan left the room together.

"Remi is going to be gunning for them hard," Teemo said. "I've heard some incredibly horrible things about him."

"Well, if we can't find Lanie, then let's find him, turnover his entire network of alias and find out where the money came to pay for this job." James looked to the data pad in his hand and wondered just what Sam wanted him to know. He turned it on and looked over the information there.

"Wow," he said has he slowly went over the pictures and the sudden link to Terra Firma. He continued and then froze as he looked at the pictured of Lanie's daughter, his daughter. He had never really seen a picture of her, afraid to look, to mourn the daughter he never knew.

She looked an awful lot like her mother with the dark hair, grey eyes and freckles, but it was his smile that shone back at him. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes and wondered what it would have been like to carry this child in his arms. He wished he could have had the chance. He looked down to the pad again and suddenly realized what Sam was saying and he read her notes. He compared the pictures and the aging video Sam had created.

"Ay dios mio," he breathed out almost silently. He stood in shock as he watched the age enhancement over and over. He wondered if she had told Lanie about this, and if she had he knew where the woman would go next. Sam had left a bit of a note asking him to confirm if Gary's daughter was indeed Lanie's daughter. He was hoping that would mean she was not going to tell Lanie, but he didn't know. He would have to act on this fast.

"You ok Boss, you look like you just seen a ghost, all pale and white, not going to pass out on me are you."

James looked to the photo of his daughter again, "We have to go, I need to talk to Grace."

"Boss?"

"Come," James said trying to move to fast, he almost fell but Teemo caught him.

"We're going, just let's get there in one piece. Grace would throw me back into the clink of anything happened to you."

James wasn't listening; he was too busy trying to safely get himself back to their car. He would kill Gary personally if what Sam suspected was true. He would wrap his hands around his throat and watch him die. It was all he could think of. That and he was totally lost about what that would mean for him and Lanie if it was their daughter.

As they exited the conservatory and got back into the car James could not help but think he had just aged five years in the last half hour.


	14. Chapter 14

After hiding Ryan and giving him very descriptive instruction they had begun the long drive back to Vancouver. Sam found she could no longer not compare this little journey to when she was whisked away by the Normandy. There was no Commander Shepard on this ride but there was Alana Flynn and even though she did not believe it, Sam thought she was just as amazing.

She certainly did not have a large group of friends like Shepard did, nor did she have the strong Alliance backing, as a matter of fact the Alliance was one of several people hunting the young Marine down. But she had the drive and the ambition and seemed to just keep on going, no matter what. She had lost her childhood, her family, he daughter and now her freedom but she was unstoppable.

She could not help but think of their short time together. The Marine had stormed into her life, threatened to kill her, forced her out of her home, dragged her through a good portion of Vancouver and then continued to pull her along through a wild road trip. Sam had not really been scared of her since they left her house and after watching her discover Gary's betrayal Sam had truly wanted to help her. It wasn't until Lanie gave her freedom that she realized she didn't want to leave and had come back to help the Marine.

Then in the data room, the look on Lanie's face when that French bitch held her hostage said everything to Sam even if Lanie could not. She had noticed the fear in her eyes and felt her shaking when she had dispatched the woman. She had felt something in the way the Marine held her after and even at one point Sam almost kissed her.

She tried to shake it off and pawn it off as Stalkholme but she was beginning to wonder. Yes Lanie had made some idle threats in the beginning but Sam had never really feared the woman for some reason. She could not really say Lanie wasn't a killer because, that was her job and Sam got the impression she was very good at it. It was all she knew, that was what she had said.

Sam wanted to tell her about the possibility of her daughter being alive. She wanted to see a smile on that beautiful face and she wanted the woman to experience some kind of happiness. She knew what would happen, though, if she did tell Lanie. The marine would head straight to Gary's house with guns blazing, shooting everything that got in her way. She would risk everything and if anything went wrong, would lose it all.

The Comm. Specialist firmly believed that Lanie could have her daughter and live a happy life. She was just afraid that if Lanie found out she would rush things and it would go horribly wrong. If Gary's daughter was Lanie's she was sure there were several safeguards in place in the event Lanie found out.

As they continued to Vancouver in silence she continued the debate. Lanie had not spoken more than two words since they had left the observatory and two hours had passed, they were half way there and she was starting to get tired from the drive.

"Do you think we can stop somewhere?" Sam finally asked breaking the silence that had engulfed the car for the last little bit. Lanie turned to her.

"Sorry?"

"I'm not much of a driver to begin with and we still have a couple hours to go, we're almost at Pemberton and was just wondering if we should stop."

Lanie looked out the window for a long time. "We still have those credits you, got?" She said almost saying stole.

"Yes," Sam answered tersely, stealing credits from the credit machine in Hope had not been proudest moment of her life.

"Why don't we stop at that Inn the log cabin one?" Lanie said pointing at a sign as they passed.

"Well, because your face is on every screen across the world," Sam cautioned.

"Has being dead, I'm just a look alike, uncanny isn't it."

Sam could not help but note that Lanie's voice was flat and dry; she wanted to ask what was wrong but was afraid of the answer.

"I can get us room with ground floor access. Then you can come in." Sam said as they followed the signs, pulling off route 99 onto Elmwood Rd. The place was huge with several obvious additions since it was opened, some hundred years ago. Sam often wondered how places like this survived over the years. Of course she could see the attraction, the wood houses and the sign boasted several rooms with hot tubs by the fireplace. She could only imagine how much it cost, but she knew they had enough. It was also summer so more than likely several rooms would be vacant. With Whistler close by and Mt Curry in its backyard this was more of winter tourist attraction.

As she entered she was surprised to see an Asari behind the counter. Since the war several aliens had made Earth their home but Sam was still always surprised to see them, but she could see the draw for the Asari, the place was beautiful. She wondered if it was owned by the aliens or if the blue woman just worked here.

There were a few people milling about the lobby and Sam made her way to the counter and smiled, waiting as she finished up with a customer.

"Hello," the Asari said as she moved to Sam. "Welcome to the Log Cabin, my name is Hasina, how can I help you?"

Sam smiled, this was going to be a wonderful stop, "Me and a friend need a room and I was wondering if one of the cabins was available?"

"Yes, we have a couple, we have the regular cabins and then the couple suite," Hasina smiled, "They have a nice hot tub next to the fireplace with a beautiful view of the mountain. It comes with a complimentary bottle of champagne and robes and slippers for each guest."

Sam looked back to the car for a very long moment and decided that Lanie deserved a break she smiled as she looked back to the Asari. "That sounds fabulous," she said and activated the omni to transfer the funds. As she did she noticed that it started raining. "Well, I guess no hiking for today; we'll have to try out the hot tub."

"I bet," the Asari smiled knowingly.

"No, we're just friends, we just need a break."

"Of course," it was obvious Hasina did not believe her as she handed her a card. "All the information you need has been transferred to your omni. Our dinner times, and a menu, room delivery is free and part of the cost of the couple's cabin. Thank you Miss Limbic and I hope you enjoy your stay."

Sam raised a brow and glanced at the name of the omni tool, Francis Limbic, what a name, she giggled as she left the reception and headed to the car. "Well apparently the account that the omni made for us had a sense of humour Miss Limbic."

"Limbic, eh?" Lanie smiled slightly which made Sam smile even more.

"Yes, and I got us a cabin." She looked to the map and then manoeuvred the vehicle towards it. "It's the last in the row, so we only have one neighbour."

Lanie took the omnitool and began to look over the resort and planning emergency exits if need be. Having a private cabin was a nice touch they would have complete privacy and there was a running trail which was great for skiing in the winter. There was horseback riding offered and, her eyes moved back to the room. A couples room, she looked over to Sam and then back out the window.

They had no luggage except Lanie's back pack and they made their way into the cabin. It was absolutely beautiful with the wood and the warm carpet and the fireplace already lit, helping to dry them off from the rain that had begun to fall. She noticed the champagne and hot tub right away. Apparently Sam had splurged a little bit, making it hard for Lanie to do what she needed to do next. She dropped the back pack on the bed and sat down. Sam moved about the room exploring everything and even squealed slightly when she noticed they had computer terminals.

It only took Sam a few minutes to realize something was wrong. She turned to Lanie, "What?"

Lanie winced inwardly, she had really come to enjoy Sam's company and wanted nothing more to spend a lot of time with her but she was scared. The incident at the observatory had scared the hell out of her in more ways than one. She had realized she had some deep feelings for this woman and she had no idea how to handle them, she had never had them before. They were jumbling in her head and confusing her.

"Sam," she started and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Lanie, that doesn't sound good."

Lanie almost stopped when Sam's face fell, she stood and started to pace. "I think that the safest place for you would be with James." She finally spit out, fast, so fast that Sam looked at her, not understanding. "I think James would keep you safer then I could. I think we should contact him and you should go with him."

It was silent for a long time as Sam looked to her, letting what she had just said sink in. Slowly she shook her head. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Sam, you could have died or even worse in that observatory, Demona, she was something evil." Lanie looked away and then moved to the large widows that surrounded the hot tub and stone fireplace. She watched the rain fall and slide down. It was getting harder to think straight. "If she didn't kill you she would have destroyed you, neither option I can live with."

"You need me." Sam countered, "You really suck at hacking into computers, and with your face you can't go to a lot of places and, Lanie, and I'm not going."

"You can't stay, Sam, I can't be responsible for ruining your life. You have a future, you're going places and honestly, I think I'm pretty much dead at the end of this little adventure, laying somewhere in an unmarked grave one way or another. I can fight but I don't even know what I'm fighting."

"That's what I'm here for," Sam said. "I know what you're fighting Lanie, at least I think I do. Everything seems to be pointing at Terra Firma, which Garry is a part of. I learned so much for you, Lanie, please don't do this, you don't need to be alone."

"Sam you don't understand, everyone I have ever loved has died. I just don't know if I could handle it if you died as well."

"That's not going to happen, you won't let it happen."

Lanie turned to her, "Sam this is not a game, people are out there searching for me to kill me. Terra Firma, the Alliance, Remi and who knows who else. I will be damned if I drag you down any further. You can get out of this and have a life. James will make sure you are safe, you have connections."

Completely off topic Sam's mind made a connection, it was like a sudden click and she had not even been thinking about the subject. It just all suddenly made a whole lot of sense. "James, James Vega, he's your James?" It was a statement and a question all rolled into one. "He's the father of Charlotte."

"What?" Lanie took a step back, "Are you changing the subject on me?"

"Are you avoiding the question?" Sam said suddenly regretting passing her information on to Vega. She never would have if Lanie had told her. "It's kinda important don't you think."

"It's not your business," Lanie said defensively. This whole conversation was taking a turn she had not planned on.

"You drag me half way across gods green acre, involve me in shoot outs and hostage situations and you make me like you and you tell me it's not my business. Geez Lanie, you know you can let people in, not everyone is going to go away. Some people want to take that chance on being on the inside."

"It's not going to happen Sam, and we need to get you to James as soon as possible," Lanie said but looking at Sam she almost caved in. The hurt look on her face was almost more then she could bear. "End of discussion, don't turn things around, this is the way it has to be."

"And you get to be the one that calls the shots; I don't have a choice in the matter?"

"No, Sam, you don't we are not playing games."

"I know that," Sam started but Lanie interrupted her.

"Do you, champagne, hot tubs, fireplaces, this doesn't look like a game to you," Lanie said raising her voice slightly. She knew why Sam did it, she knew Sam did it to make her happy and she really appreciated it, but she needed to get Sam to safety and if she didn't leave on her own Lanie would give her no option, even if it meant being nasty. At least she would be safe in the long run. "We're not on a girls retreat here Sam, this is real life shit."

"I know that, I have more blood on me then I have ever had in my life, Lanie, I know what's real," Again Lanie cut her off.

"I don't think you do you and your sheltered little life. Not giving a fuckin shit about the stuff you don't know about. As long as you have a warm bed at night and a safe job to go to you don't care how you fucking got it." Lanie was winding herself up and hating herself for it. Watching Sam face fall she just wanted to close the gap between them and take her in her arms and, tell her how she really felt, why she was really terrified. She just wanted to tell Sam that she had feelings for her. "You need to get to James and get back to your quiet fucking oblivion."

"That's not fair," Sam whispered. Lanie couldn't take it anymore that looked of betrayal on Sam's face, it was breaking her heart. She moved to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need to clear my head, I'm sick of being here right now." She said curtly and opened the door to the, now pouring rain. Without letting Sam say anything else she exited the cabin, slamming the door behind her. She stopped and leaned against the door for a few seconds and closed her eyes, only to envision Demona hurting Sam, shaking her head she starting running.

Running always had a way of helping her to clear her mind and think things through, but now it was hard. It was hard to imagine just over two weeks ago life had been normal and she had been on top of her game. It was hard to imagine the people she trusted stabbing her in the back. She should have known better, life never went smoothly; she was living proof of that. She ran through the trail as the rain soaked deep into her skin. She was at a loss, with no idea of which direction to go.

She really did not want to separate from Sam; the young woman had been a god send. She had gone from being a hostage to being a trusted ally to being a friend in less than two weeks and now Lanie was having feelings for her that she had never experienced before. She wanted to believe they were real but the doubt always kicked in and she could only wonder if it was because of the circumstance. She had heard stories of relationship that lasted as long as a battle, that the stress finds a way to relieve itself. It certainly had the time she had been with James. She did not want that with Sam, it felt different. It felt like something she wanted to hold on to and that scared her.

She ran harder her feet splashing through the mud the trail was becoming. If anything happened to Sam, Lanie realized, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. James would be able to take care of Sam and she would be safe, but she wasn't sure she really wanted the woman to go. She had become her strength. Sam was able to take care of herself to an extent, but Remi and Terra Firma and those she didn't even know of yet, they were not the thugs that had attacked at that home days ago. She knew she would kill for Sam, but she did not want to put Sam in the position where she would have to kill for her. She wasn't even sure Sam could do it.

Lanie ran around a corner and came into a clearing where she could see the mountain fully and she slipped and fell to her knees, she sat up staring, letting the rain fall in her face. She could continue to push Sam away and be miserable and lost. Sam was her key, she had the information and she could get so much more. Or, she could embrace whatever it is she and Sam were developing and face the future with some hope for once in her life.

She took a deep breath and looked to the mountain as she got to her feet. Even in the rain it was impressive and beautiful. She smiled slightly and turned and headed back to the resort. She owed Sam an apology and an explanation and she just needed to figure out how to do that. Dealing with people was not her strong suit, hence the reason she usually worked alone.

It took her longer to get back to the cabin and by then she was starting to feel waterlogged, slightly cold and tired. Her feet were covered in mud and heavy. When she arrived she stood in the rain staring at the door trying to figure out what she was going to say to Sam, her mind drawing a complete blank.

She was about to turn around and go for another walk and practise some speeches when the door opened and Sam stood there looking at her. They simply stared at each other for a long moment.

"I, I don't really want you to go Sam," Lanie said moving forward to stand at the door, still in the rain.

Sam went to speak but Lanie placed two fingers over her lips, "Shhh, just let me fumble horribly through this," she said and then started the shuffle, looking down to her feet as she leaned from one leg to the other. Sam waited patiently watching.

"Sam, I'm not really good at, umm, this talking about feelings thing and not used to, ahh, well friends or things like that." She finally looked up and looked into Sam's eyes. "I just, I mean we really don't know what's going to happen tonight or tomorrow or a week or a year from now and ah, well, I just don't…" She looked down for a second before looking back up, "Well, screw it,"

She stepped forward closing the gap between the two of and placed one hand on Sam's check and pulled her close with the other, she leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against Sam's at first and then more firmly when she felt Sam's hands on her waist. Her thumb and finger circled Sam's ear and her thumb gently caressed her cheek as they embraced. They slowly parted and Lanie was back out in the rain. "I, umm," she chewed her bottom lip slightly.

"What took you so long?" Sam said with a smile and pull Lanie into the cabin, moving to her tippy toes to return Lanie's kiss, wrapping her arms around the warrior, her hand moving through her hair as Lanie wrapped her arms around Sam, holding her close as they embraced again. When they parted this time Lanie was smiling as if a great weight had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders. The only problem was she was at a complete loss as to what to do now. She shivered as she felt the dampness deep in her bones, but not wanting to miss the moment, afraid to lose it.

"You're soaking wet," Sam said finally with a mischievous little grin on her face.

"Just a little bit," Lanie said and grabbed Sam's arm as she moved to get her a towel, she pulled her into another embrace, "I don't think I'll be needing the towel," She walked them slowly towards the bed as she kissed the smaller woman. They both reached for her soaking wet top and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. Sam inhaled sharply. It wasn't the first time she had seen Lanie naked but she had never really been looking before.

Lanie lowered her onto the bed as she pulled at her shirt and threw it to the top of the bed, not really caring where it landed. She felt the tips of Sam's fingers on her shoulder and back as they entwined their bodies together and suddenly she was terrified again. She froze slightly and looked down to Sam, her own fingertips exploring her face and cheek and neck. She had never been with a person like this before. She had her time in the slaves den and then her time with James, but never had she ever had feelings like this for the person she was with. It was almost overwhelming.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked sensing her fear. Lanie placed her forehead on Sam's and closed her eyes.

"This is a, well a first," Lanie managed to finally spit out.

"But James?"

Lanie smiled slightly, "No, not that kind of first, it's the first time I have ever been with someone I truly care about and want to spend a long time with."

Sam smiled up and placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes, "Then we will go slow and savour the moment,"

"We will," Lanie agreed and placed her lips on Sam's once more, her eyes closing as emotion slowly over came her and she gave herself completely to Sam.

The sun had given way to the night a long time ago, not that one really saw the sun through the clouds and the rain, not that either Sam or Lanie had any idea of what time it was. All Lanie knew was that Sam's arms were around her, she could feel her fingertips swirling on her back and over her should and occasionally to her neck, which always sent the most wonderful shivers through out her body. She could hear the rain still pounding away against the glass walls and there was now thunder and lightning accompanying it. Her head rested on Sam's chest, her own fingers moving up and down Sam's arm.

"You know I think the thing that I find most endearing about you is your smile," Sam said, Lanie giggled, she couldn't help it, she felt giddy, almost like a child giddy and the giggle simply escaped before she could stop it.

"No, change that," Sam smiled, "I think that giggle just about beats anything else I can come up with, I don't think I have ever heard anything so endearing ever before."

Lanie smiled and brought her fingers to Sam's side and then to her breast, letting them caressing softly. She heard Sam moan slightly.

"And that is what I find most endearing about you," Lanie said and smiled. "You think we could stay here forever, just pause time to this moment."

"I don't know about forever but we still have the rest of the night," Sam answered, Lanie looked over to the clock, regretting it the moment she did.

"Or the rest of the morning," she said a bit sadly.

"You know what?" Sam asked. Lanie shifted until she was beside the woman, resting her head in her hand, looking down to her.

"What?"

"We have forever, Lanie, we do. Really we just found each other and there doesn't have to be an end, does there?"

Lanie smiled slightly looking down into Sam's beautiful bright brown eyes, "Not if we don't want there to be, but first we have to muddle through this whole mess I've gotten myself into."

"We will, I have faith."

Lanie took a deep breath and reluctantly slipped her legs over the side of the bed and stared at the fire in the fire place. "I don't know, it's an awful mess Sam and I don't even see a way out. I'm going to guess Terra Firma has more power than anyone even knew they did."

"There is a way out Lanie," She felt Sam's fingers exploring the scars on her back. "You have always found a way out, first from the Batarians, then Cerberus, you have always fought back, and this is no different except for one important thing."

"What is that?"

"This time you have friends, James and his crew, me. We will help you find a way out of this."

Lanie was quiet for a long moment and looked back over her shoulder to Sam, "Yes, Vega is Charlottes father," she said answering the other woman's question from hours ago. "It was a one shot thing, a stress release but there was never supposed to be strings attached. I never told him because he had a goal and a desire and I don't think it was to have a family at that point and even then there was no love. We liked and respected each other but it was just a fling and I didn't want to burden him."

Sam looked up to Lanie then moved to sit beside her as she realized the mistake she had made giving the information about Gary's daughter to him. Unless he didn't have a clue, but she had feeling that James was good at math. However she was still reluctant to mention anything to Lanie until she had proof. False hope was always a back breaker, especially in this circumstance. However all roads did seem to lead back to Lanie's old handler.

"I understand," Sam said even though she really didn't agree with it. She knew James and knew that he would have been a fantastic father. It was something they would deal with together eventually.

Lanie stood up and held a hand out to Sam, Sam looked to her. "Well we have a great hot tub and a warm fire and we have not taken advantage of it. I don't know about you, but I have some great fantasies that involved that sort of a set up."

Sam smiled and took her hand, "Wow, you're really learning this romantic stuff quickly," Sam said as Lanie giggled slightly. She really could get used to that giggle on a regular basis.

**Ok so, I was going to be all risqué here and everything but I chickened out. Sorry. Oh and yes a fluff piece obviously, was not going to have this happen for a long while but the scene would not leave me alone. Also if I get any request to extend that scene I just might…**


	15. Chapter 15

**OOC: Another small change IN chapter 10 I mentioned the SOD's assistant, I changed it to Deputy Prime Ministers Assistant. Also note I do not know Spanish so they are all translated and if they are wrong I apologize**

James had sent Teemo back to Vancouver immediately. He had a job for his friend and one only Teemo could be trusted with. His mind raced over the information that Sam had given to him. His daughter that he just learnt about was possibly alive. It was almost like a roller coaster this whole mission he had taken his team on. First he found out that he had a daughter, which was followed quickly by the new announcing she had died during the war, then he receives new that she may be alive and in the hands of the enemy. He needed to know and he needed to know as soon as possible.

He had sent Teemo on a private mission to Gary's home to collect some DNA of their daughter, he already had a technician set up to analyse the sample and compare it with his DNA. If the result showed that this girl was his daughter he would march into that house and take her back himself, then he really had no idea of where he would go from there. He wasn't even sure if he was angry at Lanie or not for keeping the girl a secret. A lot of things would have been a lot different if he had known he was a father.

"You are getting way to personally involved in this bro," Teemo said over the communicator, as James drove back to the hospital. "And really, what are you going to do with the kid if you find out it's hers,"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. Teemo had no idea he was possibly her father, "We'll get her to a safe place until we can get Lanie exonerated."

"And if that doesn't happen, or she's killed?"

James realized he didn't like that idea. Lanie would always hold a special place in his heart. They had only had that one night but he had never bonded with anyone like he had with her. Not that there was ever a relationship for them in the cards but there was something there, he couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed as he finally realized he was jealous of Sam if she did have a relationship with Lanie.

After that night they had run into each other a couple of times but he had never had time to see how she was doing, nor, he had to admit, did he go out of his way to find out and he knew she was alone. He knew Sam and if she was in a relationship with Lanie Sam would be nothing but loyal and caring and everything Lanie would need. That was what he was jealous of, even though the Marine needed to take some of the blame for the lack of contact.

"That can't happen; this is the first big task we have taken on as a unit. I don't plan on failing, we owe her that much, or I do anyway."

"You are going to tell Grace about the kid?"

"Kinda have to; if we need some legal way to get that kid out of there she will know how to do it," James said, she was sure Grace would be able to do the math herself but at this point if it was his daughter and she was in an unsafe place, he needed to get her out, no matter what.

"All right, I'll let you know as soon as I get the sample." Teemo said and closed communication. James looked out the window of the shuttle as they finally made it into Vancouver. He could see now, why Lanie had never told him. He didn't even know the girl and she was already affecting his decisions. He had always swore if he had children he would be a better father then his was. With this girl he had not had the chance. He just wasn't sure how he felt about it; there was anger, he wished he had been told, but then there was relief that he hadn't been. He had done too much, made too many decision that had he not made would have resulted in a lot of death. Decisions he might not have made had he known he had a daughter.

The shuttle hovered over the hospital for a few moments before finally landing softly. The doors opened and he used the crutches to get out. He was still slightly in shock as he made his way back down to Gracie's room.

"Welcome back Mr. Vega," said one of the nurses as he passed. He smiled to her out of habit.

"For you, it's James; Mr. Vega was my dad," he winked slightly and turned into the Lawyers room and froze for a second before snapping his hand up and standing at attention, "Sir."

He eyed Grace slightly as Deputy Prime Minister Evan Collier turned to him, wondering what the hell the man was doing here and why he wasn't warned. She shrugged behind the man's back.

"Lieutenant Commander Vega, may I say I am honored to finally meet you, you can relax," he held out his hand and James shook it. "Grace here has just been filling me in about your little crew."

"She is the expert," James said, "I must admit sir, this is a surprise."

"Well, I know the Prime Minister talked an awful lot about FORCON. She seemed to think that having humanities equivalent of a Spectre would be a good thing."

"Well we're not exactly their equivalent; our authority is limited to Humans." James corrected.

"A special sort of homeland security."

"Something like that," James looked to Grace still wondering why the man was here. The Prime Minister had sanctioned their unit but James had never met her. Although meet and great was Grace's specialty.

"Well the Prime Minister liked the idea and so do I. I heard about what happened and just thought I would come and see how everyone was doing."

James hobbled over to stand beside Grace and took a long look at the man. He had seen him several times before on the news but he had never met him before. His hair, which always looked so brown on television held much more of a grey tint in real life. He sported a perfectly trimmed Winnfield moustache with a slight goatee, which made him seem a little bit shady in James mind; at least he was attributing it to the moustache. He wore the typical politician million dollar suit and James could only think of spilling something on it.

James didn't like him, he could not put a finger on it but there was something about the man that really bothered him. It did start with the fact that James felt he was invading his space. He didn't like the way the man would occasionally look over to Grace with ogling eyes. Not that James could blame any man, Grace was a well put together woman, and even when slightly bruised and cut she was still beautiful. Few women could pull that off. Or maybe it was the fact that he kept petting his moustache that drove him insane; James would figure it out at some point.

"Well, we got a little bit banged up, but we are both doing fine," James said hovering over Grace now.

"I am sorry to hear about that, I imagine it is in regards to the shooting. I had heard you took an interest in it, have you found any new leads on possible accomplices?" The man asked. James raised a brow.

"Just a few small leads here and there. We've been working on those supposed sighting of the shooter, a few other things as well. It's been busy."

"Well, I have a complete file here on Anhur Reedy; he is my aid that was with the Prime Minister before she was shot. He's a good kid though, smart as a whip and he has been with me almost since I started. I don't know why he would have been with her. He was taken into custody when everything first happened and I have not seen him since."

James nodded, he knew why the man was here now, and he wanted them to find his aide. James took the file from him and opened it. He looked down to the handsome man smiling back to him. He certainly did not look like someone who would have gotten caught up in a conspiracy. He was well educated, studying at Harvard; he had received a scholarship for his football skills and had played on the international team. He was a tall kid but obvious that he took care of himself. He has studied political theory and political science with an understudy of law. He had graduated with honours.

Other than a couple of speeding tickets the man had never had any dealings with the law. They needed to find this kid, if he wasn't dead already James figured he would be soon, he had scapegoat written all over him. Just like Lanie, whoever was behind all this had taken a lot of time to plan whatever they were planning and James realized that his job had just grown. They were not just looking to exonerate Lanie but perhaps something bigger and more sinister.

"We will look into this," James said.

"And the rumours that the assassin might still be out there?" the man asked and that confirmed for James that he was officially fishing to see what they knew.

"Well, we have heard the rumours and haven't really found any evidence of that yet, Sir," he decides to drop enough to see what waves he could ruffle, "We are investigating a possible Terra Firma connection though."

"Terra Firma," the Deputy Prime Minister said but James could see through him, the surprise was faked and badly, "We haven't heard from them in almost five years."

"Yeah, I learned a long time ago silent does not mean gone. They must have been festering some sort of a plan for a long time; we just need to figure out their end game."

He looked over to Gracie who was looking at him as if he had two heads; at least she was smart enough to play along.

"Well now, that is very true, Lt. Commander," Collier said. They all stared at each other for a few moments before the man continued, "Well, it's been nice to meet you and if you need anything, and I mean anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"Sounds like an ace in the hole," James said and smiled shaking the man's hand again. He watched as the security entourage that was in the room left and pick up more secret service men on the way out. He scowled as he did.

"Sí claro, iré a verlo a usted cuando mi tumba está frío y se ha olvidado de carácter psicológico. Te gilipollas." James mumbled under his breath after they were gone.

"Whoa hotshot, am I missing something, I wasn't aware we were hating the Deputy Prime Minister."

"He was digging for information," James said.

"Of course he was, I would be to."

"Not like that Gracie, he was digging to find out what we knew."

"Terra Nova, was this something you were going to tell me?" She said, "And how did we figure that out?"

"Well, honest, we didn't, Communication Specialist Samantha Traynor did." James said. "Don't say anything too loud but she was on my short list for Kevin's spot, she has a knack for finding anomalies and well hidden information. She ran a facial recognition but without any perimeters. It was an old photo but it was Gary at a Terra Firma rally standing with

Charles Saracino himself."

"Saracino was an idiot though and failed to gain a seat in parliament and was ousted by his own party under the suspicion of having his rival party leader killed."

"Yeah but that was proven to be false when Grayson admitted to being the one responsible and working on behalf of Cerberus."

"The Illusive Man was working on getting someone he could control into office, someone with the same beliefs as Cerberus," the lawyer said. "So we could be looking at Cerberus as well." Grace concluded.

"I don't think it's gone that far. Terra Firma never liked being linked with them, I wouldn't rule them out though, they are capable of anything."

Grace continued reading then looked up to him. "You think Fletchers daughter is Lanie's daughter, as in they had an affair at some point?"

"No, I think they kidnapped the girl from the citadel two years ago. I think that if everything goes to hell for him he will use the girl to motivate Lanie."

"Te gilipollas, indeed," She looked to the picture of the girl, "She is very pretty James, she has your smile."

"Yeah I, wait, how did you know?" James said.

Grace smiled, "I am very good at my job. So what are you going to do?"

"I sent Teemo to go and get a DNA sample, some hair or something."

"What are you going to do if she is your daughter?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I haven't even figured out how I feel about it. I mean, I don't know her, at all, at least Lanie had a couple of years to know what it's like," he paused as he felt a slight panic, "God, I couldn't imagine what that must have felt like, losing her."

Grace smiled slightly, "Well, let's not jump the gun here, Vega, you all might be wrong," she said but doubted it completely. The girl looked like Alana Flynn, right down to the freckles across her nose, but definitely had James' charming smile. "So before knowing about the girl, why Alana Flynn, why go out of your way for a woman you had a one night stand with?"

"Because, I mean, up until Lanie I hated Spec Op Unit, especially infiltration unit. I always thought they were nothing but cowards the sat on a perch and picked people off. Afraid to get their hands dirty, always hiding," he paused as if in thought. "Lanie though, I remember her answering our call, saying simply that she was coming. Next thing I know there's a shit storm going on outside the building we were hiding in and when I looked out she was right in the middle of it. She had taken them by surprise and they had no idea what hit them. She was not unscathed, but she had done it, carved us a path in which to escape." He chuckled and looked to Grace, "I remember, it was the first time I ever met her and she was covered in blood, exhausted and injured and she waited until we were all safe to follow. Are you ready to go home, that was the first thing she ever said to me.

The next day there was an impromptu party to celebrate making it out alive, like all Marine parties it got kinda wild. She had come, injuries and all. We had a long talk and I asked her what would possess her to come down alone, risking her life to save our and you know what she said to me." He paused for a long time and when Grace did not answer he continued. "She said it was a no brainer that it was easy to help those who had everything to lose when one had nothing to lose. I just never forgot that."

It was quiet for a long while before Grace finally spoke, "She's a rather depressing sort, no offence but wow, I don't know why she bothers some time."

"It's the fact that she does that makes her special and when people like that can't take care of themselves, we need to take care of them."

"You know James, sometimes you're not just a big head," Grace said and they both laughed.

* * *

Sgt. Tim Monteiro hated everything about military life, which to him was sort of an oxymoron since he could not bring himself to just leave. He hated the early mornings; he hated the constant exercising to keep himself in shape and he hated the short uniform hairstyles and sterile life most military personal live. In honour of all this hate Teemo had grown his hair long, sported a beard and a moustache, refused to wear a uniform and drank as often as possible. The military still would not let him go.

His last superior Captain Siegfried had kept him either in solitary out in rigorous training thinking that he would be able to wear him out, refusing to let him back to the squad until he cut his hair and shaved. Teemo had outlasted him by a few months and had been placed on involuntary leave until James had arrived to drag his ass out of the stockade and into some special unit.

Teemo had joined the alliance after he had faked his papers saying he was a year older then he actually was. He had been escaping his home, fleeing a life of physical and mental abuse. While he loved his mother he really could not care much for his father who really could care less about him. He was nothing but a punching bag to his old man and he often took the beatings to keep him from hitting his mother.

When he was sixteen his mother had developed brain cancer and died within six months and he had gone out and got a job to make enough money to get the forged papers to flee his life and become someone new. The Alliance had offered, for anyone that wanted it, a life of hope and heroism and adventure and for him it got him as far away from Earth as possible.

The problem was when he first joined there was not much to do, the one major war humanity had been involved with was over before he joined. There were still hostilities but not much fighting. As it turned out he actually rather like the Turians, they were great fight fighters and loyal companions when they actually became your friend. He had been able to work alongside few when he had spent his time in the Intelligence field, most sniffing out Cerberus. He had been able to see his fair share of death and destruction there. He had come to hate Cerberus and everything they stood for.

Then Cerberus had gotten their hook into the woman he had fallen in love with. She had been part of a biotic unit that had been helping them liberate a group of Asari children from the bastard when he had met her. She was the most beautiful person he had ever met, with thick long, ever so soft blonde hair and blue eyes that made you want to drown in them. She had a smiled that melted his heart every time she flashed it at him.

He was going to marry her; he knew that from the moment they met. They had dated for two years before finally getting engaged and she had gone missing two week before they were set to get married. He had spent the next year of his life looking for her and when he did, the Alliance refused to assist in her rescue and forbid him from going. An order he was not going to keep. He had hired a small group of mercenaries and went after her himself, which had ended up being his biggest mistake. After fighting into the Cerberus Complex he found that he had been sold out and taken prisoner. His fiancé was already dead and he was alone and he found that he only wished that Cerberus would kill him.

Before they had a chance the base had been attacked and he had been rescued but he didn't care. To make matters even worse the Alliance had decided to not give up on him. It was a punishment and he knew it. They knew he wanted to be alone but they would not allow that. No they made him pay by staying alive. Captain Siegfried loved to force him out of bed and set him off to training. He loved to yell and scream at him and tell him how useless he was, which never really bothered him because that was exactly how he felt.

He spent any time he was allowed off duty drinking and filling his head with mind blowing drugs, only to have the Captain find him and drag his ass back to camp. It was a hell of a way to live but it was all he had.

And then the war struck and he had sobered up pretty damn quickly as he was thrust back into his unit and sent out to lead a squad. It had been a year of hell and some of the things he had witnessed in that time made Cerberus look like saints. He had lost so many people that he knew that he actually stopped remembering names. It wasn't worth it to get to know the person beside you because more than likely they ended up dead.

Captain Siegfried was killed during the final push and the war was over and Teemo had been left to his own devices and in the brig more than he was out of it. The Alliance still refused to let him just fade into oblivion; he had skills and experience that they needed if they could just get him to care.

That was when James found him, one of those people that time had forgotten. They had been best friends when they were kids, almost inseparable. Not that they were the best kids ever, they both had some mad thieving skills and liked to sneak into the movie theatres to watch movies, but they were always there for each other until James had to move.

James had dragged his sorry ass from oblivion and offered him a job in a brand new squad. James had held out a hand, letting him know that it would probably be the last he would get and he promised to take care of him, and Teemo would never forget that nor would he ever be able to repay his friend for helping him out of that hole he had been in for so long. He did know that James was the only person that he gave his loyalty to. He could care less about the rest of the Alliance.

He didn't care much for this Gary guy either. The man was a sleaze bucket, Teemo had no proof of that yet, but he felt it deep in his bones. The pad had hinted that the asshole might have kidnapped this kid to keep her mother in line if his plans all went to shit. That was pretty low as far as he was concern. He just needed to find the proof. Then he needed to know why James was getting so personally involved in this.

He finally made it to the house but he had been surprised at the number of security measures there was throughout the neighbourhood. He was more the certain that the neighbours were not just neighbours but military personal. There were camera and alarms and even a sensor plate in the welcome mat at the door. An awful lot of security for the suburban family next door, hitting the place during the day was a challenge but he had beaten most of it, but he did not want to linger and take a chance at accidentally hitting some silent trigger.

He recorded everything like James had asked, he alarms and security and the layout of the house, starting upstairs and working his way down. He managed to grab some hair off the little girls brush and then was lucky enough to find a washcloth with blood on it beside the bed. He imagined that maybe the little one had a nose bleed or had cut herself, didn't matter, blood would be perfect.

The house was huge and he remembered someone saying that his "wife" was a doctor of some sort, even so, he could never have even dreamt of a house this big. He shook his head as he descended a set of stairs into the basement.

"Wow," he chuckled as he looked around the ultimate man cave, "Ok, now I'm jealous of the prick," he said to the camera. James we need a man cave."

He looked over the rich looking pool table to the fully stalked bar to the wall sized screen. Gary must have thrown some great parties here. He had several hockey sticks lining the wall and they were all signed with pictures hanging above them. The man sure loved his hockey, which was something Teemo could respect because he loved hockey as well.

"If this guy's not married and I didn't know any better, I'd marry him for this basement alone. I bought a hot car to be a chick magnet; this basement is a guy magnet."

He continued to move around the basement and found himself staring at a picture with Gary and it looked like the Captain of the Canucks. He was about to move away when something caught his eye. The windows were not right. There were four small windows but they seemed unevenly placed, his eyes narrowed, unless…

He moved to the window that was bothering him and decided it was much too close to the wall. He looked the wall up and down a few times and the moved to the long book shelf and gave it a push. It moved slightly, enough that Teemo could feel air from beyond it. "Huh, he has a secret room in the man cave."

He knew he should be getting out of the house but his curiosity got the better of him and he pushed hard until it started to move on his own. "Huh," there was a simply desk with a single computer on it with some pictures hanging behind it. He knew he didn't have time to go through the computer but he had no doubt that it probably had the answer to all of their questions on it. He took a few steps closer but stopped in mid step as he eyed one of the photos.

"Well doesn't that bite the fat monkey's ass," Teemo moved closer so the camera could get a good look at the photo. He couldn't help but smile as he figured he had just found the biggest piece of the puzzle. He looked back to the computer and sighed, he couldn't take it with him. He moved out of the room happy with the evidence he had collected and pushed the bookshelf back into place.

He made his way back up the stairs and was almost out the back door when he heard the gun shot. He felt his shoulder explode and didn't even bother to look behind him to see who was there. He opened the door, activated his shields and ran, pulling out his semi-automatic locus and fired at random behind him. He ran for the fence and climbed for all he was worth, feeling bullets spray all over. His shield was not going to last much longer. He dropped from the top of the fence and rolled into a run and then moved to his stomach when he reached the taller brush. The shooting stopped but he knew it was not over.

"Fuck, fuck," he chanted slightly to himself, moving as fast as he could, his shoulder screaming at him to stop moving. When he was sure he was a safe distance away he stood up and brought up the omni. This little suburban paradise was out in the middle of nowhere and there was over twenty miles between him and normal people. His car was park too far away to even try to get to.

He hit his communications device but James was not picking up, instead he was forced to leave a message, "Really?! James you fuck, answer your pages you moron." He cursed at the machine. "I got the evidence that you wanted with an added bonus but I'm stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere with who knows what the fuck chasing me, could use a hand." Bullets sprayed into the tree behind him. "Sometime soon," he said as he started running again, hoping James didn't wait to listen to that message.


	16. Chapter 16

Lanie had never allowed herself any type of luxury, nor had seen ever been given any. The last time she had allowed herself any form of relaxation was with James over five years ago and before James was a bowl of ice cream she had shared with her Uncle when she was ten. Now she had taken an extra day and half with Sam that she had not prepared for or expected but she could not deny the feelings she had for the woman. It was as though she had bottled all of her thoughts and emotions and left them on a shelf somewhere but now, every time she looked at Sam she felt as though that bottle would explode. She had fought back the feeling so hard that it was almost as if they were on overflow. She still struggled to control them.

The last two days had been wonderful, but she still had no idea of what Sam felt, if it was a stress release, something to pass time or if she had feelings. Lanie could not help but hope she did cause Lanie could easily see Sam in her future and with Sam, everything seemed much brighter. It was like she had been living in darkness for years, going through the motions of being a human but never actually feeling it. She ate, slept and did her job. For brief moments there were light but the darkness always snuffed them out.

She looked to Sam; they had fallen asleep entwined with each other, their foreheads touching slightly. She watched as the woman slept, her eyes jerking slight, hopefully while she had sweet dreams, her lips slightly parted as her breath gently escape. She was so beautiful and serene and Lanie felt her own eyes moisten slightly. She could feel Sam's arm under her neck and gripping one of the railing on the head board, her other arm rested on Lanie's shoulder.

Sam leg was still resting slightly over her hip with Lanie still holding it there, her hand resting on Sam's hip, her fingertips slightly caressing the lower curves of her backside. She wondered if she was in love, was this how it felt, she really had no idea; she had never been in love before. She wondered if Sam had, but even if she had, should she even ask about it. Did she even want to know if Sam had been in love before? Would that make her jealous? She knew it would, she was only human after all, and one that had certain insecurities, insecurities about these sorts of things.

She watched as Sam's chest raised and fell, she realized that this was one of those rare, perfect moments in time that one experienced throughout their lives. She personally had only had one before this and that was the first time she had held her daughter. Now she felt the moisture start to threaten to pour out of her eyes and she closed them, taking a few moments to listen to Sam breath as she controlled herself.

She noted the steady change in Sam's breathing and realized she was waking up, she opened her eyes and smiled, wanting that to be the first thing Sam saw when she woke. She waited patiently as Sam slowly woke and watched the smile spread over the woman's gentle face as she became aware of their circumstance.

"Oh, I think I could wake up to this every morning," Sam said, biting her lip. Lanie adored her English accent and the way she sometimes chewed on her bottom lip when trying to think of what to say. She smiled and ran her fingertips from hip over down to the back of her thigh and back in little circles.

"Mmmm, me too," Lanie grinned and pushed forward kissing Sam's tender lips, feeling her push against her as Sam massaged her shoulder.

"I'm finding it harder and harder to believe that you have never been with a woman before," Sam said, "Cause, just, wow,"

Lanie chuckled slightly, "I never said I haven't been with a woman before," she paused considering how to form the words to explain things, "as a slave, I worked in a brothel and I've seen all there is. What I meant is," she paused as Sam's caressing fingers sent a wave of shivers through her. "You're trying to distract me."

Sam smiled, "No, honest," Lanie felt her fingers slide lower towards her breast and bit her lip as she smile more. She brought her own hand up and took Sam's in hers.

"Let me finish," she whispered and kissed Sam again, "it will be worth it."

"Sorry," Sam said but Lanie knew she wasn't.

"What I meant is those people, it was just an act, but these last two days Sam, us making love, just being together, was the first time I have ever felt I completely and utterly connected with someone, with you. Like I belong with you," She held her breath knowing that was saying a lot and knowing that it might just be what scared the woman away. She expected her to untangle herself and just leave but instead Sam smiled at her.

"Maybe you do," Sam said, "Maybe we were two halves of the same person, if you believe in that story."

Lanie giggled, "I don't think I know that story."

"Really?" Sam could not help but look surprised.

Lanie shook her head and began to caress Sam with her fingers again, "Tell me."

Sam smiled and kissed her as she began to melt under Lanie's soft fingers. "They said that a long time ago humans were made with two faces, four arms, four legs, four ears, you get the picture. They were powerful and complete and challenged the gods for a place in Olympus," She moaned slightly, closing her eyes as Lanie continued to lasciviously caress her with her fingers, she had to really concentrate on telling the story but it was getting harder.

"They waged battle for years with the humans beginning to get the edge over the gods, Zeus quickly looking for a way to stop the war before Olympus was destroyed decided to weaken the human." She tried to control her breathing but her hips gave her away as they started push into the other woman.

She closed her eyes for a second and felt Lanie's lips on her as they kissed, she took a deep breath, determined to tell the story, no matter how much Lanie was trying to distract her. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. "So Zeus ordered that the entire human race were to be cut in half and that Apollo was to complete them in their own forms. He then had cast away from each other. In this they would spend their lives looking for each other. They would search until they found their other half and embrace them and want to become a part of them and grow," Sam moaned as Lanie expertly continued to distract her, she swallowed hard afraid she would not be able to finish the story before she submitted to Lanie's caresses. "Grow old together. So they say when a person meets their other half that they are struck by a sense of love and belonging and desire and that they don't want to be seperat… God, Lanie" Lanie smiled slightly as she watched Sam arch, biting her lip as she did, then took advantage of this and kissed her hard, her lips moving down her neck and to her breast, holding her tightly, suckling as Sam completely gave into her, not able to control herself.

Lanie held her gently in her arms as she struggled to regain her breathing, her body still not in her own control as curled into her lover holding her tightly. She felt Lanie's fingers moving threw her hair as she very slowly began to gain control of her sense's, and body once again. Lanie lifted Sam's head from her chest and kissed her deeply then smiled. She whispered "I think I want to hear the end of that story."

Sam took a deep breath and struggled to find her voice, "They say they don't ever want to be separated and that they never truly know just what it is they want from each other, they just feel the deep desire and need to be with each other."

Lanie placed her forehead back on Sam's, searching her brown eyes that were now slightly glossy and bright, lighting her face up even more, "And what do you think of that story, Sam?"

Sam looked to her for a long moment, Lanie seemed to be holding her breath, "I think that I understand that story now, better then when I first heard it, because I feel that way about you."

Lanie smile and closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them again and looking straight into Sam's eyes, "I feel that way as well," she said not wanting to leave Sam out on a limb. She leaned in and kissed her holding her close, desperately wanting to make them whole once again.

* * *

It had taken both of them every bit of will power they had to finally shower and get dressed. They could not stay forever even though they wanted to. Sam had already told Lanie of almost everything she had learned while hacking into files. She conveniently left out the part about Gary's daughter and would continue to do so until she could contact James and confirm it. She knew what would happened if she mentioned it now. Lanie would go off without even a second thought and probably get herself killed in the process. Sam didn't have all the answers yet, but she was willing to bet Gary was a more powerful man then he had let on.

She looked out into the forest and smiled, it had been a wonderful couple of days that she knew she would never forget. She closed her eyes as she still felt Lanie's caresses and kisses. She thought of just how soft the other woman's lips were when they were making love and how gently intense she was. Sam had never experienced a lover like her.

She thought of the story she had told this morning, about looking for one's other half and she knew that she had found it in Lanie. She had been unable to explain it since the moment they met, but there had always been something there. She had never really feared the woman, not that she had planned to cross her, but it was, just hard to explain.

"Ok we need to go, I want to go back to Gary's and do some snooping. I also know a bar where a lot of Terra Firma people hang out and I can try and find someone to get some information out of there." Lanie said as she exited the bathroom. Sam turned and frowned. "What?"

She looked at Lanie standing in the oversized jeans, held on by an ugly belt with a big dragon shaped buckle and her usual black hoodie. "Really? You're going to be seen in that?"

"What, you don't like the dragon?"

Sam laughed, "The dragon is the least of the problem, but actually, it's a kind big belt buckle. Those clothes, they really hide those wonderful curves you have," she moved closer to Lanie as she admonished her clothing, "and the hoodie hides those wonderful freckles, all one hundred and fifty two of them."

Lanie laughed and pulled Sam into her, "You counted my freckles?"

"I did, while you were sleeping, and it think my favourite it this one on the side of your nose," she added and pointed to it. Lanie laughed again and then kissed her deeply; she took a deep breath and parted regretfully.

"Ok, we need to go, no more playing around and if we kiss like that again I won't be able to stop myself," Lanie admitted. Sam grinned and grabbed the omni tool as Lanie set to finish packing the back pack. She tucked one of the guns into her waist and placed the other in the front of the back pack.

"I'm just going to checkout then we can go," Sam said, Lanie smiled to her as she opened the door and stepped out. She was surprised how dry it was considering it had rained most of the last two days, but it was the middle of summer and the sun was shining; it was beautiful and for one split second Sam almost twirled and started to sing about the hills being alive. She refrained though, not wanting to bring attention to the two of them. Instead she giggled to herself.

She realized she was a beat off from skipping towards the main cabin and she stopped as she passed their car. She could have sworn she heard something beeping. Before she could even realize just what the beeping could have been the car exploded and she felt herself flying in mid-air then hitting something hard before landing on her stomach on the ground.

Slowly she tried to push herself to her stomach as she could hear people screaming far away. Someone was firing a gun or maybe many someone she couldn't tell. She tried to focus but everything was hazy. "Lanie?" she called out and felt a hand on her arm and she was yanked to her feet by some man dressed in an Alliance uniform. Before he could do anything though a bullet exploded through his head and she was falling again, this time she didn't hit the ground.

"I got you Princess," she heard the Marine say and smiled, she loved it when Lanie called her that, however she could sense an urgency to Sam's voice as things began to clear up slightly. Lanie brought her back into the Cabin and out the back window as fast as she could, going back only to get the back packs.

"Ok Sam, come on," she said half carrying her towards the road back towards the cabin the back way.

"No we need to run, the forest, we can hide there."

"No they will get there first thinking that's what we will do. We're going the back way and taking one of the shuttles."

"There's shuttles?" Sam was confused.

Lanie didn't say anything but she was kicking herself for letting her guard down. Had she not taking the time with Sam this would never have happened, but then, neither would her time with Sam have happened and that she decided, she didn't regret. Still it just showed her what happened whenever she took a break from real life.

"Shit," Lanie threw the both of them into the brush, hiding behind a pine tree as she heard voices coming their way. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she finally got a good look at Sam. She reached up and tried to wipe the blood from her a large cut on her temple. She used a touch of medi gel on it. She stiffened slightly though as the running footfalls approached and then ran past.

She chanced a quick look and when she was satisfied she readjusted the backpack and lifted Sam to her feet and continued down the road staying in the bushes this time. "We're good," she whispered and set Sam down when they finally reached the end of the line of cabins. "Ok two guards by the closest shuttle, when I take them out you come."

"Will do," Sam said finally starting to focus again, but her ears were still ringing. Lanie grabbed her omni tool and turned the cloak on. She realized it had been some time since she had cloaked herself and smiled. Maybe she was a ninja and didn't need it anymore.

Quietly she moved behind the first guard and wrapped her arms around his head quickly and twisted sharply. She felt the bones in his neck snap and he slumped against her and she let him fall to the ground pulling the knife out of her belt as her cloak dropped. She was on the second guard before he could really comprehend what was happening, knocking his gun out of his hand with a quick kick and grabbing him around the shoulders as she thrust the knife deep into his neck, effectively silencing him from sounding any kind of alarm.

She motioned for Sam to run and the smaller woman did, still obviously disoriented slightly. Lanie ran and met her half way and guided her to the shuttle. "My ears are still ringing," Sam said.

"You were beside the explosion Sam, they will ring for a while," Lanie said as someone shouted behind her. "Gogogo," she urged as they ran up the ramp and into the shuttle, she slammed the controls to close the door behind them as the shooting started.

"Strap yourself in," she said to Sam and moved to the cockpit area. She felt someone grab her arm as she did and realized that there was still a pilot inside. "Fuck," she cursed realizing her mistake, the punch to the side of the face was also a good reminder. She grabbed the man pulled him close as she brought her knee up into his ribs repeatedly. There was a short struggle before he pushed her away and started to lift his pistol out of it holder, firing wildly as he did, missing her completely in his panic. She slammed both hands on his causing the weapon to drop to the floor and followed with a quick punch to the middle of his face.

She felt his nose collapse under the strike, and knew that he would disorient him for a few seconds and that was all she needed she bring her own pistol up and shoot him point blank in the chest. He froze for a moment before sliding down to the ground. Lanie looked at him for a few seconds then down to the blood on her hands and wondered for a few seconds if she would ever be able to stop killing.

Now was not the time for self-pity though and she jumped into the pilots unoccupied seat. And noticed where those misplaced bullets had hit. "Oh, well shit," she mumbled starting the shuttle up anyway. "Navigation is fried," she called back. Something rocked into the shuttle as she lifted it off the ground and into the air. She noticed the other shuttle was also lifting up into the air.

She had never really done well in the short flying courses they had in training. They were really only the basics of it. She was a good driver but she rarely had to fly, she usually had her own pilot when she was on mission to other planets or stations.

She flew out forcing the shuttle up to top speed as she knew the other one was probably right behind them. She just wished she knew where exactly they were going but three bullets had shattered the navigation system. She could hear it beeping at her but had no idea why. Something else was beeping as well, but this one she knew. The other shuttle was behind her and probably closing. She continued to fly the shuttle as fast as it would go, not even really sure what she was going to do next. She watched as the landscape rolled beneath them and she really had no idea where they were. She pounded the navigation system before a really stupid idea hit her.

"Ok, fuck," she whispered to herself and then began to move the shuttle back and forth. She began to calculate all sorts of factors in her head, none of them that really ended up good for them. "Ok, I'm doing it," she again mumbled to herself. It was the stupidest thing she had ever come up with but she couldn't just keep racing over the landscape. Sometimes she wished more shuttles were made with weapons.

She quickly powered down and slowed her speed in half; she wanted the other shuttle to be in front of her so she could see where it was. She found out quicker than she had imagined though as she felt the other shuttle slam hard into the back of hers. A string of curses flew from her lips before she could even stop them. That she had not expected, they must have been closer to her then they should have been, perhaps even trying to ram her.

Alarms went off all over the dash she knew that things were not good. The shuttle moaned and protested but Lanie continue to push it.

"Lanie?" Sam called concerned.

"I got this," she lied, but as much as she had just gained some speed she could feel the shuttle now slowly. "What a stupid idea Flynn, hit the break, let the other shuttle fly in front." She took a second to look back to Sam.

"I clearly do not know enough about shuttles," she quipped as Sam's eye widened completely. Lanie turned back around and didn't even have time to hit the brakes as the other damage shuttle appeared in front of then. "Holy shit," was all she had the chance to say as something exploded beside her. They were going down, but luckily the other shuttle was going down as well. She struggled to pull the nose of the beast up so they wouldn't just crash land and hopefully use the momentum for some kind for a normal landing.

The problem was the shuttle had other things in mind ad it dropped suddenly again its momentum waving as the nose went down. Lanie barely had enough time to strap herself in before the shuttle finally grazed the ground twice then finally slide to a stop, killing several trees in the process.

Lanie wasted no time once they were down, she could feel pain in every inch of the body but now was not the time for self-inventory. She spun out of the chair and looked back to Sam who looked dazed but gave her two thumbs up.

"We have to move," she said and started to go through the shuttle, finding several med packs and stripping the pilot of his ammo and weapons. She also managed to find a standard issue avenger assault rifle and some more ammunition. She paused for a long while looking at the armour on the pilot and although she knew it would be too big, it would be useful. She just didn't know if she would have enough time to change. She decided against it and took his omni tool instead.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"That's a great question, the nav system was down, we can figure it out later, the other shuttle crashed close by, and we need to create some distance." She said and moved to the door. It opened slightly but then stopped. "Fuck, are you kidding me." She slammed herself against the door several times with no result.

"What about the window," Sam pointed, Lanie followed her finger, and the glass was already shatters. She nodded and moved to it smashing it with the butt of the assault rifle. She let Sam get out first and then pushed out the back packs then followed. She brought her omni tool up to try and figure out where they were.

She winced, "Well, we went the opposite direction then I wanted to go."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked looking around. They were beside some body of water, but then British Columbia was full of small lakes.

"Well, give or take some miles we are about 500 kilometers off track and about a hundred klicks from any town."

It was quiet for a few moments, "Really?" Sam finally said, Lanie nodded.

"Well we should start…" She was interrupted by a bullet hitting the tree beside her. She pushed Sam back towards shuttle and brought up the assault rifle as she spotted two alliance soldier taking cover. "Stay down," she hissed at her lover. She moved behind cover herself and cloaked. It took little effort to get behind them when she was invisible. She brought the rifle up and took aim and froze. She could kill them, quite easily too, every fiber of her being told her to kill them, to pull the trigger and move on. They might be wearing Alliance colours but she knew their loyalties were elsewhere.

She growled internally and uncloaked taking a shot between the two of them. They turned around, "Uh huh," she cautioned and they threw their weapons towards her. "Sam," she called and watched out of the corner of her eye and the black haired woman made her way over.

"Well," Sam smiled slightly. "What do we do with them?"

A smile made its way to Lanie's lips. "Strip," she ordered them.

"What?" this was from Sam.

"I want their armour and I don't think they'll run around after us naked," she paused as they glared at her, "I have some flexi cuffs in my back pack, get them."

Sam moved off and Lanie looked to them, "She is the only thing keeping me from killing both of you, however any wrong move and I will have no qualms placing a bullet in your heads, now strip for god's sake."

The two men looked to each other for a few moments then slowly started to strip.

* * *

For the first time in a long time Lanie felt more normal, wearing armour instead of clothes that made her look like some punk reject. It would be nice to not have to worry about being killed by some stray bullet now. She had to laugh at Sam though; she looked like a small child wearing her father's armour. Not only that but she was more than uncomfortable in it, a fact she had already repeatedly told Lanie.

"It's only until we reach civilization, Sam," Lanie explained. "They are going to come after us here in full force where not to many people can see them. We need to be prepared. This can't be your first time in armour?"

"Well, no, basic training, but it was light armour and it wasn't five sizes too big for me," she said. Lanie laughed and pulled her close kissing her.

"I think it makes you look cute, like a button," She said then began to tighten some of the straps and adjust a few of the setting. "You have this upside down" she stripped of the shoulder pad and turned it around then did the same for the other side. "You do remember how to shoot the rifle?"

"Umm well," Sam looked to it. "Point and shoot?"

"You need to make sure you have a good grip on it, it will pull up on you as you fire so make sure you keep that in mind and," she pointed to a small button above the trigger, "this is the safety, you will need to turn it off or the gun might as well be a club."

"I got it, I hope," she said and looked up to her with those big brown eyes that melted Lanie's heart, "So where are we heading?"

"East, there's a small town called Quesnel, well grab a car there and head back to square one. It's a long hike Sam and it's going to take a couple days."

"I'm a tech, I hate walking," Sam complained, Lanie laughed.

"We'll pretend it's a camping trip with angry bears trying to hunt us down."

"Lanie, this is British Columbia, there probably are angry bears out there wanting to eat us," the woman commented.

"Well then, nothing in life is ever easy. At least we're together right?" She said raising a hopeful brow and smiling.

"You love this don't you?" Sam realized.

Lanie nodded slightly, "I love the wildlife and the camping, ever since I did the survivalist course for the N programs." She took Sam's hand and they started their long trek, "I always like the absolute serenity of nature. I mean there are dangers and the odd predator you have to deal with, but I really prefer that to my own kind trying to kill me."

"I don't know, I've heard about some of the critters on some planets. I guess we can be thankful we don't have thresher maws on earth."

Lanie laughed, "I'm thankful for a lot of things right now Sam," she said squeezing the woman's hand. "We'll be all right, with you at my side; I know we can get through this."

* * *

**Ok so I got a little risqué this time so hopefully it's not absolutely horrible and thanks Gryph for giving it a quick run through, I did make some changes. It really wasn't planned, it was just supposed to be a talk about their feelings for each other but it kind of developed before I could even stop it. Oh well feel free to let me know just how horrible it was. As always reviews are treasured and welcomed, even if they are bad,**

**Have a great Christmas everyone and I hope some dreams will come true.**


	17. Chapter 17

Thick rough fingertips slowly moved up and down the surface of the sliver flask, slowly outlining the name carved into the bottom, Monteiro. When Teemo had turned sixteen his father had bought the keepsake for him, it was perhaps the nicest thing his father had ever bestowed him, or maybe it was the only thing his old man had ever given him. Either way it was it was a memory that preserved in his mind, coming out on pretty much every occasion that Teemo used the item.

With his father drunk and useless so much of the home repairs had come to young man. He had learned a lot in his youth, a little bit of pluming, some electronic and a lot of dry walling and wood working. Had it not been for him the hole they lived in would have fallen in on itself ten times over.

On this night of his birthday he and his mother had been fixing the sink in the kitchen. As usual his dad stumbled in late after having a few pints with the boys. He was loaded for bear but for once not yelling obscenities as he entered the home. Instead he had a big grin on his face that a young Teemo had found to be more frightening then his scowl.

The elder Monteiro had slammed a paper bag on the counter and pointed to it, "Happy Birthday," he slurred and waited. Teemo had slowly opened the bag expecting some kind of trap from the old man he was being much too pleasant. The first thing he saw on the flask was the beautifully hand carved eagle on the front of it. e

"Here, you're a man now, kid," he had said. Teemo had been surprised his father had actually remembered how much he like the bird, either that or it was a lucky guess. The eagle had always amazed the young boy. He would constantly draw them, paint them in art and use them for project at school if he could fit them in somehow. There was some serene and majestic about the creature that Teemo had never been able to define.

He loved to watch them glide in the sky, slowly spiralling downwards to the Earth but never really a part of it. It was how he had felt most of his life, it was probably why he liked them so much, to have the complete freedom, it was something he knew he would never have.

It was funny that the flask became what he treasured most in life and he always made sure that it was full. He had once promised himself he would never become his father but at some point in his thirty years he had crawled half way there. He was a worse alcoholic then the elder Monteiro had ever been, but he was not violent. If anything his addictions worked the other way, they mellowed him out to the point where he simply no longer cared.

James seemed to be the only person that seemed to understand him. When they had been training together Vega had always been the one to pick him up and push him. He was always the one that motivated him and if it had not been for Vega, Teemo would never have made it through basic training. James had also been the one that had come for him when the war was over, when he was at rock bottom and there was nowhere left to fall.

The N7 agent had always been there to brush him off and set him back on his feet. He had picked him up again after the war and made Teemo a part of his team. Teemo still had no idea what it was James saw in him but he knew he was not going to let the man down. Not that he had been able to completely quit his nasty habits but he did limit them to when he was not working. At worse he would have a swig or two from the flask throughout the day.

Now, he pulled it out of his pocket and took a quick drink before pouring a bit over the wound. He almost screamed out as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. He immediately regretted doing that, but it was something he had seen in movies, even once in a Blasto movie, and thought that it actually did something other than make things feel worse. He never professed to be medically inclined. There was a reason he was a grunt and an uneducated one at that. He looked to the flask and finished the rest of it.

The Marine thought for a few moments of contacting James again but he had shut down his omni tool. He had shut down anything that would assist whoever had been chasing him, to find him. Teemo had run until he found a nook and hid in it hoping no one would ever be able to locate him, needing to go into complete silence. He knew if he had been searching for someone in a forested area he would definitely scan for any kind of electronics.

He had waited until night fell, and his wonderful flask was empty, to emerge from his hiding spot. His shoulder complained loudly as he tested it with his pistol. He could still move into a firing position but his hands were not as steely. There would be no long distance shooting for him. As a matter of fact it would probably be better if he did not have to fire a shot at all.

When he had been discovered he had ran as fast as he could without even paying attention to where he was going. The problem with that was, there was miles upon miles of forested areas just outside of Vancouver and without his omni map he had no idea of where he was or how long it would take James to find him, if he even got his fucking message yet. He would have to take a chance on another call soon then shut it down quickly and move position. If he didn't he could wonder around in circles until he died, which with the shoulder injury, might not take long.

He looked up to the sky and sighed, he was a bit of a delinquent when it had come to most classes where he had to sit down and learn. He usually never paid attention and when it had come to navigation and the wonderful starry sky, he had neglected to bring his learning ears. He did know that the big dipper was usually North East this time of year so he located that so he would at least have some sort of a marker. He just needed to go in the opposite direction.

As he carefully made his way back in the general direction he had come from he thought of the evidence he had found, or rather the picture. Gary was indeed Terra Firma and apparently pretty high up.

Claude Menneau had once been in the running for the top spot of the party but mysteriously disappeared. That had left Charles Saracino in charge of the party and last Teemo had heard, the man had ran it into oblivion.

All sorts of speculation were running through his head even though he was not the most politically minded. He imagined that this group they were dealing with were Menneau supporters that had gone into hiding when the faction had its little war. They had probably bid their time and come up with some sort of coop, sort of what they were probably involved in right now. Teemo could only wonder what the end game might be, how far it went. There were also other people in the picture and all wearing the uniform with the same unit tag as Gary. He was getting some sort of an award. Teemo recognized a few of the men in the picture. One of them was a General; Teemo had worked under him during the Reaper war. Another had gone on to be an aide to the Secretary of Defence and another was Gracie's boss, the Judge Advocate General. There were a few he did not recognize but he was sure they would be able to figure it out. It was a hell of a list and one a grunt like him could get killed for.

The other problem with list is Gracie, Teemo did not know her all that well, and James seemed to trust her, but Teemo decided that she had not really proven herself yet. She had not been with them through any rough spots or situation where they depended on her, even though she was an officer; she was a paper pusher and one that had risen through the rank quite quickly. He didn't know Kevin either, although again, James seemed to trust him.

They would have to tread carefully or they would be joining this Lanie on the run.

As he carefully made his way back he thought about this Lanie. He was more than positive James must have slept with the woman. He was taking everything way to personally not to have. Not that he could have blamed James, she was a very pretty girl, but it was making a mess out of things. He was almost to the point where he didn't care who killed the Prime Minister he wanted his cozy little group out of the game.

He was lost in thought, but not lost enough to hear the voices approaching. He quickly moved out of the path he was taking and into the bushes to watch. It was what he liked about night travel. It was much easier to hide, as long as a random flashlight beam didn't hit you. He held his breath as they walked by him, holding a knife in his hand. If he had to take them out he would do so quietly.

The first thing he noticed was the Alliance uniform on the two men who passed. He bit his lip and wondered how many Terra Firma people were now part of the Alliance. He could see how high up they went but how deep would be interesting. He could only wonder how long they had been organizing is silence and what for.

"I think I'd rather be hunting the Assassin, she's much nicer looking," one of the soldiers said, Teemo had to agree there, she had much nicer curves too, not so blessed with the oversized breast, but they were nice. Yes, he smiled to himself, he was a dog too.

"Well this whole thing would be a moot point had Parker done his job in the beginning. All he had to do was blow up her car when she was in it."

The first solder laughed, "Yeah well, what was the chance someone would try to steal her car, of all the cars they could have stolen on that street."

"Well you know what they say about the best laid plans."

The men laughed, "I'd still rather be hunting her, we could have ourselves a good old party when we caught her don't you think."

Teemo frowned; they were starting to cross the line. He didn't mind the talk about pretty ladies, but talks of hurting them made him angry. He quietly followed them wanting to hear more information, but found himself getting more angry as they continued to plan out what they would do if they found the woman.

He sighed and moved away, he had no idea if they would go back to discussing the issues and he was going to kill them if he didn't move. He stayed hidden in the shadows and bushes now, figuring he was closer to the gated community of traitors. He turned direction so that he was heading south west, he still needed to create some distance between him and the "home base"

As he changed direction he was met with a flashlight, in the face, one of those random moments in time where life went against you. Both he and the soldier behind it looked at each other, but it was Teemo that recovered from his shock first and he jumped, his knife sinking deep into the soldier's neck, cutting through several arteries and veins but more importantly the larynx so he could not call out. His free hand had moved behind the trigger ion the man's assault rifle so he could not fire. He pulled the gun from his grasp and held the man as he fell to the ground grasping for air, trying to scream.

When the man's lips stopped moving Teemo released him and looked to his own hands, now covered in blood. His eyes moved from the Alliance soldier to his hands. Yes this man might be Terra Firma but James had no doubt he had probably fought I the war. Maybe even saved a few lives. He could only curse at how easily politics could separate brothers.

He tucked the body into the bushes and moved on, wiping his blade clean but keeping it firmly in his hand, he was beginning to hate this assignment more and more. He moved on and when he thought it was clear he activated his Omni tool and pinged James he then sent him the photo and with a quick message to keep it to himself. He wanted to trust Gracie but this was her boss they were talking about.

He turned the omni off and began to run; it would take them mere minutes to converge upon this spot. The first soldier came from in front of him and he shot before the poor woman had a chance to register what was happening, the only problem was she had others with her and they were on him quickly. He dove into the brush and made his way to a clearing, he could hear running water and he would lose them there. He heard the first shot fired but because of the darkness he knew there was no way they could really see him. It would all be guessing. That and he kept the trees between himself and the direction of the shots as best as he could.

He dove to the ground when he was sure that he was completely out of sight. The only ally he had at the moment was the night. He tightly gripped his knife and two soldiers passed and took a deep breath before moving up silently behind on of them and slamming his knife into his neck, he guided the man's assault rifle two wards the second soldier as the man opened fire on instinct. He held his finger on the trigger until both men were dead and he slipped back into the darkness, taking an assault rifle with him. He knew he would not be able to keep this up forever.

He paused for a second to check the assault rifle, a mattock, that was a rare gun in the alliance and he was not the biggest fan but it would do. He continued to moved slowly as to not to disturb his surroundings. He was getting tired though and his shoulder was aching beyond anything he had felt in a long time.

"Jesus James, where the hell are…" he froze as the barking suddenly reached his ears, "Dogs, fuck."

He continued to curse as he made his way faster to the running water he had been hearing. He hated dogs for two reasons; first, he had no desire to hurt them and second, with his bleeding shoulder, they would find him.

He continued to run and almost found himself taking a long dive into some rapid water. He really could not judge the size of the cliff he was on but it was well over fifteen feet down. Fifteen feet he preferred not to plummet down.

"Shit," he laughed to himself as he regained balance and moved a foot away from the edge he almost ran right off, "that was close." He continued to laugh, bending over to catch his breath while he determined what his next move would be, he was still chuckle when the bushes by him began to rustle and one of the Sheppard's looked to him growling.

"Ohhhh, good doggy," he cooed and tried to move away from the edge, his hands held out in front of him, "Want a treat?"

The dog barked as it jumped at him pushing him back. He felt the sharp teeth bury deep into his arm as his feet began to slip off the edge. He was going to fall and this dumb dog was going to come with him. All he could think about as he fell was that James was going to kill him.

* * *

Teemo had never forgotten his mother's death. She had been diagnosed with cancer and died within six months and it had been a horrible way to go. The Marine often thought he would rather be tortured all the way to hell rather than die like his mother did. In the end she had no idea who he was, she kept calling him David, the name of his Uncle who had died two years prior. She had no idea who his father was, which was ok, forgetting the kind of abuse the elder Monteiro had put her through was the only blessing.

His family had not exactly been social and he had never known his mother parents so the funeral had been small. A few of the people his mother worked with and his father and himself. His father had been drunk when he had given the eulogy. He had sat in the front row of the church that was attached to the funeral home. He had not allowed any one to sit near him and he remembered that he had decided that one day he was going to kill his father and he was going to make it painful. His father slurred his way through how beautiful his wife was when they married and what big plans they had. Then he went on to say how she had let herself go, that she stopped wearing makeup and was always bitching at him.

When the funeral was over Teemo attacked his old man in the parking lot, beating the hell out of him. He had felt extremely satisfied but had ended up arrested and in jail. He was released a couple days later and moved into the basement apartment of his mother's only friend. He found a job and worked hard so that he could get himself some forged identification and join the Alliance and make something out of himself. That had not really worked out either.

Monteiro senior had died when the reapers attacked Earth and Teemo always hoped it was slow and painful. They, of course, had not found the body, there was after all hundreds of thousand, if not millions, unaccounted for, but he had always just figured his father had become one of those husks, the monster he was. He often dreamt about it when he slept, it was almost as pacifying as counting sheep.

This time the dream was different though. Instead of watching his father become a mindless husk his father actually spoke to him. He wasn't sure if he liked it. As Teemo finished cutting the hole in the ice and dropping his line in the water his father entered his little ice fishing hut. It was odd to see him here; they had never gone ice fishing before. Come to think of it Teemo had never been ice fishing before.

The small room seemed to glow slightly blue, the light reflecting of the glow of the husk before him. Although husks were pretty much generic this one had his father's thick sideburns and mullet hair, and was complete by wearing those reflective sunglasses he was so fond of. Like always the father husk had a beer in one hand and a smoke in the other. He seemed to be staring at the Marine.

"How ya doing boy?" He asked starting the conversation. The husk really just moaned and made some raspy noise but he seemed able to interpret it.

"Just fishing, was going to have some salmon for breakfast."

"There's only bass in this lake, didn't you read the sign," he hand his a large piece of wood. Teemo turned it over and sure enough in big orange letter it said bass only.

"Well isn't that just the monkey's ass," Teemo tossed the sign in the hole, which seemed to have gotten bigger.

"You shouldn't swear, it's not good for your health," the elder said, Teemo narrowed his eyes. His father had made him eat a bar of soap once for dropping the f word once. He had been sick as a dog afterwards and nothing tasted right for the longest time.

"No offence, but your dead, so, I really don't care what you think."

"Your buddy ain't coming for you, you know, it's too much of a risk and you know it. That and you were caught illegally in someone's home and you just killed three or four Alliance soldiers."

"They are all Terra Firma, traitors, they were the ones behind the assassination, not Flynn."

"Flynn, now there's a woman I could get to know,"

An unwanted image of Lanie and his father creeped into his head before he could stop it, he felt sick to his stomach. "In your dreams pop," he said.

"So I see you still piss yourself," the elder pointed to him. Teemo looked down and sure enough he had a wet spot and worse it was still growing.

When he was a child he had a problem with wetting the bed. It had actually persisted until he was a teenager and after his mother died on occasion. It was not until he joined the Alliance that it had stopped. His mother had wanted to take him to see a doctor about the issue but his father would never let her. He knew what the problem had been. Teemo had nightmare, vivid and terrifying nightmares of his father and during these nightmares he wet himself. There was nothing physical about the issue; he was simply a terrified kid.

He could feel the wetness soak his pants and slowly make its way down his legs. His feet were already soaked. "I don't, this is just a dream, and you're not real."

"Really, not real, you put a lot of time and thought into me for not being real," his father said. Teemo really didn't have an answer for that because he did. There was not a day that didn't go by that he did not think of his hatred for his father or attribute some bad habit to him. Everything that was wrong in his life, he blamed on his father. He thought about his father more than his mother, whom he loved dearly, more than his lost fiancé who he adored.

He narrowed his eyes as he continued to wet himself. It was not moving upwards and soaking his jacket and it was flooding the floor.

"You know when you die and go to hell, I'll be there waiting," he father warned, "Now just breathe dammit, cause if you die on me I'll kill you."

He was suddenly very cold and everything went dark on him but he could feel that he was still wet. Someone was beating the hell out of him, banging on his chest and he was choking. His body began to spasm as he fought to breathe, his lungs aching and his head pounding. His father was still yelling at him to breathe.

He coughed hard and curled to his side as he felt water rush out of his mouth and his lungs suddenly filled with air, he gasped loudly.

"That's it buddy," he heard James voice and opened his eyes still coughing, he was freezing cold. It took him a few minutes to realize what was happened and he turned slightly to look at the cliff beside the waterfall that he had been thrown from. He realized immediately it was simply a miracle he was not dead.

"What, how?" was all he could mutter.

"I was almost at you when the dog attacked you brother," James said. "I got down here as quick as I could without being spotted. Had to fight off another dog, but I figured you be dead. You're one lucky bastard."

Teemo suddenly jerked and looked around, "They are looking for me, we need to move," he said, they were both soaking wet, thank god it was summer. He paused, "And what the fuck with an answering machine when one of your guys is on a mission?"

James helped him to his feet. "That is a long story I'll tell when we get back to the car."

Teemo nodded. "Did you get that picture I sent, tell me you didn't show Gracie."

"I got it and I haven't quite figured out what to make of it yet. We'll deal with that when we are at the office. Did anyone them see you?"

"Maybe the back of my head, they shot me in the back."

"Of course they did, you were escaping the hornets' nest I think. Let's get you to a hospital and get that shoulder fixed up," James said half carrying him.

* * *

**Well, sorry this took so long I went through writers block and then some manic depressive writing issues and quite a few other things. This might not read the best but I wanted to get something out and explain what happened to Teemo and what he had discovered. And really I just wanted to get something out before I gave up on the whole thing. Again, sorry for the delay.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lanie had never really spent a lot of time on any planet. Technically she was a colony girl but at the age of ten she had been kidnapped by a group of Batarian slavers. From there she was sent to a mining facility in a meteor and then to a slave ship. Even after she escaped and joined Cerberus she never stayed in one spot for very long. Except for now, the longest she had ever spent on planets was during her training.

She decided that she liked Vancouver, with all of its wonderful mountains and rivers and scenery. The air was pure and she could not help but feel slightly refreshed. They had managed to secure themselves horses and hoped that it would cut their travel time in half. She was just lucky Sam had an equestrian in her youth. She couldn't help but think of the woman she was falling in love with in one of those sexy horse riding uniform. In fact she had decided that if they ever got out of this mess Sam would have to model one for her, complete with the riding whip.

On the other hand, Lanie had never been on a horse before and after a few pointers from Sam was doing ok. The horses were going at an easy pace and she could only hope they didn't have to go any faster. She decided she liked it though. There was something to be said about seeing the world on top of a horse. Unfortunately it had gotten dark and it was time for them to take a break.

Lanie left Sam to take care of the horses while she tried to figure out where they were going next. They still had about a five hour trek ahead of them. She moved off and looked up into the sky. It was amazing how many more stars you could see when you were away from the lights of the city. It was much more amazing a beautiful. She couldn't help but be amazed by them. She could totally understand how the earlier astronauts were enamored and she wondered if they had known just how screwed up things had gotten or how screwed up the universe was if they would have bothered.

She had learned Earths history though and knew how romanticized space travel was. She had seen what people had hoped for and could only laugh at their disappointment. Slavery, Reapers, being treated like second class citizen, most of the galaxy hating humans, she could not imagine they had been close to expecting that.

She sat down against a tree and looked out into a field that led to a forest with a mountain looming over it. Again she found herself thinking about how beautiful Vancouver was and she wondered what life would have been like has she grown up on Earth and not been subject to the abuse that the Batarians had bestowed upon her.

She closed her eyes and let the sounds and songs of the night lull her slightly. As they did she thought of the Batarians now. People often said they were once a proud race but she had never met one that she liked. She knew they the Batarians she had known were just a small percentage of their people but she could not help hating them anyway. She had tried to be forgiving many time but her nightmares usually washed that away. Humans had simply been cattle to the Batarians she knew and they were cattle that was sold like a gun or a ship or any object would be bought and sold.

Lanie had barely been thirteen years old when they figured out she had grown into a woman. She was smallish for her age at the time but she had started to grow breast and her body had started to develop curves. She had seen though what became of women once they matured. There were much better usages for them then the mines. She had desperately tried to keep her growth hidden by flattening her breast and wearing large clothing and it had worked for a while. She had even gone as far as cutting her hair short.

She had been caught by one of her Batarian Foreman one day as she had snuck off to go to the bathroom. She had never forgotten the beating she had received that day, they had called it punishment for deceiving them. She was then sold rather quickly to Kaler.

If there was ever a man she hated it was him. It was Kaler who had shown her just how awful life could get. It was Kaler who had tasked Eloc with breaking her and training her and she had given him a fight, as much as a thirteen year old could give. The only problem was she had no one to save her. The Batarians were particularly cruel and the other slaves were concerned only with their own welfare.

She had gone through many phases the first year with Kaler, and his "trainer" Eloc. He had been defiant, depressed, angry, scared, at times she cursed her Uncle for not staying with her, or even at times her mother for letting her go shooting, but mostly, she blamed herself for not fighting harder or being stronger or faster. The first few weeks she could barely even move, nor did she particularly want to. She cried herself to sleep most night and on other nights she would lay awake waiting for Eloc to come and hurt her some more. Everyone told her to stop resisting but she just could not allow herself to give up so her training continued.

The one day, when she was particularly battered and bruise and she hadn't slept in days and she had taken some of the "Medicine" one of the other women had given her, Eloc came to get her and she could not resist any longer. She was a slave and she knew it, she was broken and tattered and tired, they had won and she had lost.

Not only that they had made her one of their most prized slaves, treating her to more luxuries then most of the others. Keeping her clean and selling her to only the highest ranking Batarians and mostly human delegates. Eloc's training had continued for the rest of the year but now it was a different kind of training. Now that she was broken she needed to learn what to do with a man and Eloc had been the one to teach her. She was compliant but at night she had dreams of killing the Batarian in the most hideous ways.

She spent her entire teenage years as a puppet and slave to the will of men. She had almost died in that den of horror. As a matter of fact she was convinced she would have, had it not been for the Cerberus cruiser that had docked on Kelar's station. At that time it had sported Alliance colours but when no one attempted to rescue the slaves she realized it was not Alliance, surely if it had been they would have rescued the human slaves.

Even worse she had been assigned to entertain the Captain of the ship while Kelar was doing business with him. She remembered how he let her stay with him but at no time did he even touch her. She wanted to feel bad about that, like it was a slight to her but she could only feel relief. As much as she hated the Batarians that used her, she hated the humans more for it. She was their kind; they should be rescuing her, not abusing her.

She sat in a corner quietly but she heard the man speak to his people and to Kelar and Eloc. She learned a lot in the time that she sat quietly in his room. She had found out where his ship was docked and when she had been given free time she would go down and watch the guards, see if she could find a way to escape. She would hide in the hold on the ship until she could get away and then be free. She knew it was a foolish dream but every day the ship was there, the braver and more defiant she became.

It was a week into the visit when she realized there was a small loading door that no one watched. She could quietly slip in while they were loading the supplies and it would put her right in the hold as well. Then all she would have to do was find a place to hide.

She had planned it all out and it had sounded great in her head, but she had no real knowledge on how ships worked or how pretty much anything worked. She knew she was good with explosives but any other "survival" traits she really did not possess, but she had the desire to be free and she was willing to die for it. She knew she had to try, if she had to stay with Kelar for one more day she would kill herself.

That morning was like usual. She had woken in her pod and was taken to the Captains chambers. She still wondered why they brought her there; it wasn't like the man really paid her any attention, which was a welcomed break. The morning he was out and as she rested on the soft couch as she usually did she spotted a card on his desk. It took her a few moments to work up the courage to find out what the card was.

Looking at the door, curiosity got the better of her and moved over to the table and looked at the card. She recognized it as some sort of key card and wondered what it was for. She looked to the papers underneath and there, for her to plainly see, was the blueprints for the ship, not only that but as she went through the desk she found a knife. She smiled as she held it up and imagined what t would look like imbedded on Kelar's chest over and over.

She moved quickly, stealing on of the man's shirt and some pants. It would not due for her to be running around with no topless with only a thing to cover herself. The clothing was much too big for her but with some tampering she was able to make it so that the pants did not fall down. She was so lightheaded and excited about the thought of escaping that she could not help but laugh at herself in the mirror.

The first snag came before she even left the room. She froze in horror and there was a knock on the door. She had no idea of what to do, if she was found wearing these clothes she'd be beaten for sure. She worked herself into a panic quickly and when the door finally did open all she could do was stare with her mouth slightly open.

She had expected the Captain or one of his men or anyone, but she had not expected Kelar and two of the guard. She swallowed as Kelar's eyes moved about the room, trying to figure out what was going on.

Lanie did not even give him a chance to speak before she sprang into action. Dying like this was much more preferable to going back to being a pawn for men to play with.

Two long steps closed the gap between Lanie and the first guard and she brought the knife up fiercely, jamming it in his neck and pushing up hard. As she went to pull it back out but it was stuck. She cursed as she grabbed for the same pistol his hand was going for. She brought it up instead and shot at the second guard and was only slightly surprised as his blood covered the wall behind him. They had obviously not expected trouble as they were wearing only light armour and no barriers. She knew Kelar never wore armour, always choosing to be the well-dressed host.

"Lanie, what do you think you're doing?" Kelar asked, "This action will get you killed."

"Better dead then living like this," She said and took a step towards him, his hands shot into the air, he was unarmed.

"But why now, I mean we could talk about your release, you are one of our top girls, surely that could help us arrange something."

"I am not going back," she said tears filling her eyes; "I can't go back to that." Her fingers rested on the trigger it would only take alight bit of pressure and Kelar would be dead, but he was unarmed.

"You don't have to; we can find other positions for you."

"Don't lie," she said through clenched teeth, "there are no other positions for people like me. There's being a slave and then there's being dead."

"We can work something out, I promise," he said smoothly. He took a step towards her, "I am sure that if you put the gun d…"

Lanie pulled the trigger as he went to take another step forward. It all seemed in slow motion, Kelar falling to the ground, his face nothing but a mess of blood and gore. Lanie did not even wait for his fall to end as she spun and ran out of the room.

She moved as quickly as she could trying to be cautious. She was more than certain that they would be looking for her and she kept to the more obscure areas as she made her way to the Cerberus ship.

When she got to the docking bay so froze as Eloc was there talking to the Captain. She remained hidden behind a crate as she watched, spotting the small loading door open with supplied going into the hold. She needed to get into the ship.

Suddenly the alarms went off and Lanie covered her ears, she had never heard them before and had no idea how loud they were. Eloc placed his two fingers over his ears and she knew he was finding out the news. It was only seconds before he turned and ran, bringing his people with him. Lanie was not sure what was louder, her heart pounding in her chest or the alarm, but her heart got even louder when the Captain seemed to look in her direction. She ducked completely behind the crate and waited for what seemed like forever. When she looked back out there was no one to be seen.

She crept out slowly keeping low to the ground as she moved to the conveyer belt that ran into the ship. There was still no one in sight, which worried her because there was always someone there. Quickly she climbed between two boxes and road with them into the ship. When she was safe inside she rolled off and hid, taking only a second to look around. Again there was no one in sight and she was beginning to panic. This was all way to easy.

She found a spot at the end of the hold, in amongst a pile of boxes and she rested crouched with her arms around her legs. Her ear strained for the longest time, listening to hear of anyone else was in the room. It was hard to hear though with her heart still pounding. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to calm herself. As she did she noticed for the first time she was covered in blood. She looked to her hands where some of the blood was still slightly sticky and wet. She dropped the pistol and continued to look with morbid fascination. She had killed three Batarians, she had killed Kelar. A smile slowly made its way to her lips, she had done it.

She allowed herself to sit down as she continued to look at her hand and she laughed slightly, and then covered her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. Kelar was dead, that fucking bastard was truly dead and she had killed him. She had not planned on it and she tried to feel guilty but she just couldn't, not after everything he had done to her in the last five years. Suddenly she felt guilty about not feeling guilty. She could only wonder if that made her less human. Or maybe the Batarians had simply beat the humanity out of her. It was a plethora of felling that ran through her and the moment and she simply was too tired to sort through them. The adrenaline in her system was seeping away and she was feeling heavy and tired. Exhaustion took over her quickly as she fought to keep her eyes open. With the steady thrum of the ship and thoughts of freedom in her mind she drifted off into a sleep.

Lanie had no idea of how long she had slept before she heard someone yelling. She could clearly hear the Captains voice and he was being calm well someone else was yelling. As she woke she realized it was not yelling, more like bargaining and she knew that voice.

"If you kill me you'll have the Hegemony to answer to." It was Eloc. Lanie crawled to the edge of the box.

"Please, first the Hegemony will not publically acknowledge the fact that they support the slavers, we both know that. Secondly we don't answer to anyone."

"So you're going to kill me, first you take the supplies, then you kill Kelar and now you're going to kill me. That's bad business," the Batarian said calmly. Lanie finally chanced a quick look to find the Captain standing in front of a chair that Eloc was tied to. Her eyes narrowed as she thought it was rather fitting. After all the horrible things he had done to her. She found herself willing the Captain to just kill him.

"Actually, I am not going to kill you at all," the Captain said and Lanie could not help but feel disappointment deep down.

"You're not?" Lanie could actually hear the hope in the bastards voice.

"No, Eloc, don't think that I don't want to. I know who you are and what role you play on Kelar payroll. I would love to kill you and leave you to rot somewhere, however I am going to leave your fate to someone else," he said and moved towards where Lanie was hiding. He held his hand out to her. She looked up to him for the longest time.

He had known, somehow that she would try to escape. He had left the papers in place, the access key, the knife, that was all him. He had brought his men in from their position so she could sneak aboard and he had let her hide on his ship, she just couldn't figure out why. Eventually she reached out and took his hand. He gave her a little smile.

"Well, that was my favorite shirt," he said noting the blood on it, he help her out of her hiding spot and brought her over to Eloc.

"Are you kidding me, you're leaving my life in the hands of the whore?" Eloc spat. Lanie looked from him to the Captain.

"That is exactly what I am doing," The man said and handed Lanie a knife as he took the pistol away. Lanie took it and could not help but stare at it. The light in the room glinted off it. She looked back to the Captain and understood. He was giving her a chance to take control of her own life.

"Why?" was all she could spit out? He smiled to her again.

"Because, I see something in you; a fire, a spirit, something that set you apart from the others, my dear. Or it could be as simple as you remind me of my daughter. Doesn't really matter does it. You are here now, free, I promise and this is my gift to you."

She looked to him and wanted to feel gratitude but she couldn't help but feel like she might have possibly gone from one slaver to the next. She wanted to trust this man but she wasn't sure she could. Her eyes focus back to the knife as the Captain turned and headed to the lift. She could have quickly closed the distance and buried the blade into his back but she couldn't do it. Instead she watched him disappear and turned slowly back to Eloc.

"Well, bitch, kill me then if that will make you feel better. I presume it was you that kill Kelar."

She nodded slowly in answer to his question. She just looked to him and though of the first time she had met him, how he had tortured her and abused her, a thirteen year old child.

"Did it make you feel big and strong?" she asked. She knelt down in front of him, "Beating and abusing a child, did you feel good?"

"It was just my job; I was just doing my job." Eloc defended.

"But you enjoyed your job, you took pleasure in it, you kinda had to?"

"What do you want from me bitch, to beg for my life. I will not lower myself to that. Not like you did, begging for me to stop, telling me how much it hurt."

Lanie's hand came out fast and the knife sunk into the Batarian stomach. "Oh fuck," he growled.

"I remember hearing once that gut wounds are the worse, very painful. I find soldiers like to talk about the horrible things they have done when they are being intimate and I have heard more than once about what a stomach wound can feel like. Tell me, is it true."

"Screw you," Eloc said. Lanie smiled slightly and twisted the knife from one direction to the next. Eloc screamed out and Lanie found that his scream seemed to satisfy some primal need.

"Not any more you bastard," She said and pulled the knife up slightly which resulted in some more screaming. "This must have been what you felt like when you held me down and forced yourself upon me. Very powerful this holding a life in your hand, having the control."

Eloc simply moaned in answer and she knew she was right, she pulled the knife up some more, listening to him scream and remembered screaming for him to stop as a little girl. She was now covered in his blood.

"God, stop it woman," He called out, "Just kill me."

"I don't remember you stopping when I asked." She said and again twitched the knife inside of him. He started crying and she froze looking at him. She pulled the knife out. "Crying is for babies, remember you told me that. You're a man now." She plunged the knife into his shoulder and continued to make him scream out in pain. She knew that she was stepping over a boundary somewhere but she didn't care, each scream seem to cleanse her. She continued until he passed out and then she woke him up.

"Now it's over," she said to him and she brought the knife up to his neck and cut has deep as she could she couldn't take her eyes off him as he drew his last breath then began to convulse. A few seconds later he didn't move at all. Lanie fell to her knees as any energy she had flowed out of her; the knife fell to the ground. She hung her head as it felt too heavy to hold up.

She knew she should have felt guilty for what she had just done but she just couldn't not after all she had been through because of him. When she had escaped she had never expected this outcome, not even in her wildest dreams. She felt nothing; she felt nothing and had no idea of how she was supposed to feel.

By the time the Captain returned she had no energy to even try anything with him. Not that she was sure she wanted to anyway. She simply looked up to him from where she knelt. He looked from the Batarian to her and then leaned down and picked her up.

"Come, my dear, we need to get you cleaned up and then we have a lot to talk about," he whispered to her and she was too exhausted to even argue.

"A penny for your thoughts," Sam's voice interrupted her daydreaming, Lanie opened one of her eyes and smiled slightly. She could not help but wonder what Sam would think of this particular part of her past. Sam was such a good person, not that Lanie thought of herself as evil but she was capable of it. Sam sat down in front of her and leaned against her; she wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on the woman's shoulder.

"I don't think those thoughts were worth a penny," she answered, "How are the horses?"

"Set for the night, so what were you thinking?"

Lanie looked ahead to the mountain and wondered if Sam would still have feelings for her if she knew was Lanie had done. It wasn't that Lanie was ashamed of it, and she would certainly not have changed what she did, but most people would not understand. Sam was still pure in the sense that she could never imagine anything like that and Lanie decided it was best to keep it that way. She could not deal with loosing Sam at this moment.

"I was thinking about how fickle fate can be," she lied completely. "I mean fate saw fit to give me you but decided not to make it easy."

"Well, it's not a vacation no, but maybe when everything is said and done it can be," Sam said. "I have faith that everything will work out."

Lanie smiled and kissed the top of her head, "And that is what makes you special," she whispered, "Don't ever change."

Sam turned and looked to her, her eyes narrowing, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm good, was just letting some old memories haunt me, but you're here now so, I'll stick to the new memories."

"And/or the memories yet to come," Sam said a big smile taking over her face.

"And the memories yet to come," Lanie echoed and helped Sam to get comfortable so she could sleep."


	19. Chapter 19

It had been quite a while since Lanie had woken up on the ground, the last time she remembered sleeping in a sleeping bag under the stairs was during her N6 training. Before that she had done so on many occasions, but since that training her job had taken her in all sorts of new directions and this was the first time out in the fresh air.

The night had not been the easiest with the slightly damp grass under them. She had built a bit of a lean to as well as placed several leaves and branches under them to help keep them dry, but they were outdoors and they had limited supplies and they were only planning a few hours rest. She had actually not planned to sleep at all, but at some point while she watched Sam sleep, running her hands through her hair, she had drifted off.

Her dreams had certainly not been kind to her, she had dreamt that she was being tortured and had nightmares about her limbs being tied to four horses and those horses being sent each in their own direction. I accompanied many dreams in which she was convicted, wrongly, of treason and hung, or beheaded or drawn and quartered.

She had never really had nightmares; she always figured that was because she lived in one and she rarely had dreams and when she did it was even rarer that she would remember them. On this early morning though she woke screaming swatting at her stomach as she struggled to get the bucket of rats off before the finished eating through her flesh to her stomach. She still had tears in her eyes as she had been screaming as their sharp little teeth and claws ripped away at her skin. She had kicked out and brought herself into a crouched position, waking Sam from her own slumber.

"Lanie?" she asked as her own eye squinted through the sun to the Marine. Lanie looked to her but the pain didn't seem to go away, as a matter of fact a good portion of her body felt as though it was on fire and the worse of the burning pain came from her thighs.

"Holy shit," Lanie answered, which confused Sam even more. She ran a shaking hand through her hair to get it out of her face. She struggled to her feet, feeling as though she had run a marathon she had not remembered.

"Are you ok, Lanie?" Sam was getting worried.

"Just some nightmares, but damn, I am sore all over," she said trying to stretch through the pain. "God."

"Maybe it was the coldish ground?" Sam asked, "What kind of nightmares?"

The black haired woman stood and moved over to Lanie filled with concerned. The warrior was slightly pale and shaking and the hissing and wincing she was doing was slightly disturbing.

"I feel like someone was pulling me apart,"

"What kind of dreams were you having?"

Lanie still did not answer that question as Lanie now started to walk, her legs slightly bent but at awkward angles, suddenly she realised what was happening and started to giggle, trying desperately to stop herself. She lost it though when Lanie turned and glared at her.

"Oh, Lanie," she said her accent even thicker as she laughed, "You've never been on a horse before have you?"

"No," was Lanie's terse reply, "hence the reason you had to give me pointers. Was there something you forgot to tell me?"

Sam was trying desperately to stop laughing, especially since it was pretty much at her friends expense but her giggles continued as Lanie walked around in a half squat. "Stop that," she managed to get out. She couldn't stop laughing as long as Lanie was making those faces and moving around.

"Oh, some humanitarian you are. You going to laugh at me all day?"

"No, it's," she took a deep breath that was interrupted by a giggle then another until she was somewhat settled. "I should have warned you that you'd be using muscles that you usually don't and with the rhythm the horse make and the rhythm your body makes that you may be sore."

"Sore?" Lanie raised a brow, "Not a wonder I kept dreaming that I was being tortured, because I was."

"Well, no," Sam looked over to where the horses were tethered, "the torture comes when you get back on the horse actually."

"Oh," Lanie groaned and looked over to the horse she had been riding. It looked back to her as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Maybe we'll walk for a bit, get my legs going, work off this burning pain before we get back on them."

Sam giggled some more then bit her lip to stop, "Maybe that would be a good idea, if we didn't need to get going I could massage them for you," she hinted, Lanie smiled.

"I'll hold you up on that offer," the marine smiled through the pain and began to pack up the little camp. She could not help but wonder why anyone would ride a horse if it brought so much pain the first time. However it was obvious that with repeated riding one's body grew accustom to it. She just wasn't sure there would be repeated ridings of a horse for her. She was not much of a planet person anyway and there were no horses in space or on stations, none that she had seen anyway.

"We should be in Quesnel by mid-day?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, then we can grab a car or something and finally get back to Vancouver. We really can't so anything running around the bush like this, and I think I would rather sit in a car then on a horse," Lanie said honestly. Sam moved up behind her and smiled, massaging her hip area.

"And I would be happy to help you recover from the horrible horse ride," she said with a smile. Lanie leaned against her slightly.

"I'll take you up on that offer when were in Vancouver, after I deal with Gary." She sighed as she looked to the horses. "You better get them ready before I change my mind."

It was quite for a long moment as Sam finished up with the first saddle. "What are you going to do with him?" Sam asked. Lanie looked to her for a long time and stepped over to help her with the second saddle.

"Don't ask me that Sam, you don't want to know the answer." She said lowly as she secured the saddle as Sam instructed. Sam nodded and let the subject drop for now. It was a reminder of how much she really didn't know about Lanie and her past. She knew what the news had said but it was less than in depth. All she really knew was Lanie had escaped the Batarians and then left Cerberus after bombing some laboratory. Everything in between was still completely unknown to her.

The last few weeks had sent both of them through a whole range of emotions but Sam knew she was safe with Lanie. She trusted to the woman with her life but she did not know what Lanie was truly capable of when it came to protecting what was her. What she would do when he back was against the wall. She knew the woman had been through a world of pain but seemed to somehow persevere and overcome. Sam was completely in awe of her for that. But there was sadness as well, deep down that she kept to herself. Every now and then Sam could see it in her eyes, on rare occasions but she did hide it well.

They finished up with the horses and Sam mounted hers first and smiled as she looked at Lanie. The proud marine was holding the saddle properly for the mount but it was obvious she was putting off getting back in the saddle.

"It's just a few more hours," Sam said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea of how sore I am?" Lanie asked.

"Oh, don't be a baby, you've been through worse, N6 remember, from what I understand that training is certainly not a walk in the park."

Lanie smiled up to her, "you know, you're accent is very sexy some times."

"Yeah, ok enough get in the saddle you chicken."

Lanie chuckled to herself and lifted herself up and into the saddle her legs screaming out at her as she did. "God, whose idea was horses?"

"I do believe you came up with the idea when we spotted them at the farm yesterday. Oh look horses, they will cut our travel time, and those were your exact words."

"Yeah, sometimes I make stupid decisions." She winced as they headed out the rocking movement in the saddle aggravating the soreness in her thighs and other areas she had not realized that hurt. "Oh my god, if I ever mention horseback riding after this just shoot me in the head."

* * *

She was numb, from the waist down she was numb and her back was aching something awful. The enthusiasm and awe at seeing the world from atop a horse was completely gone and now she was cursing the fact that she had even thought that. She knew, that given time, she would eventually not have pain when riding horses but she really could not think that far ahead. She tried hard not to think about it and instead let her mind wander.

She looked up into the sky and could not help but think of two years ago when it was filled with Reaper and she and her unit were fighting for their lives and the lives of everyone in the universe. It had been a different time and now it was almost like a dream. Every race had come together and worked and fought together to defeat the Reapers and they had won. Or Shepard had won depending on who one spoke to. Shepard might have been the one who sacrificed herself and activated the catalyst but millions of others also gave their lives for the cause.

She could not help but think of everything she had learned about the monoliths, like indoctrination and having ones consciousness loaded into the Reapers. She often wondered what that was like living in a greater consciousness. Were people aware of what was happening, of the wars or were they blissfully unaware, living out a dream existence inside of some matrix? Was it a better place, a happy place where there were no slaves or pain? Not that she believed in what the Reapers were doing, they needed to be annihilated, but sometimes she could only wonder. Sometimes she thought that forgetting her past and living in some made up happy world would be nice.

She could not help but wonder where Charlotte was now.

"You have that lost in thought look in your eyes again," Sam said moving beside her and looking to her.

"Yeah, I'm trying to forget I'm being tortured," Lanie said with a smile but looked back up to the sky. "Sam do you think that those people that were processed for the Reaper, do you think they were conscious that they were part of the creatures. Do you ever wonder if the Reapers gave them their own little happy and peaceful worlds to live in? I mean by killing the Reapers we killed billions of conscious people. Or did we save them from a life of hell, a life of watching these creatures annihilate billions."

"Are you asking me about the Reapers in general or about what I think of the afterlife?" Sam said

"I don't know."

"Do you believe in god, Lanie?"

"I don't know. I really don't know anything about God, my mom was never a church goer, and there was only one church on Mindore that I can think of. We never spoke of it and I have never really thought about it, you?"

"Oh yes, my parents were devout, we went to church every week and participated in all sort of activities. Everyone has their own thoughts on the afterlife. I believe it is a better place, a happy place. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I don't know." Lanie grew quiet.

"Are you thinking about Charlotte?"

"When I found out I was pregnant I was devastated, I almost gave her up. My life was not one that was conducive to having a child. I wasn't even sure I wanted to bring live into this Universe where there were people that had little to no regard for life." she paused, "My mother convinced me it was the right thing to do that we could be a family and we were. She told me that I would see things differently when I had the child. She was right, I knew that the moment I held Charlotte in my arms, the first time I felt her tiny hand on my face," she swallowed back her emotion and took a second to gain control of it. "It was hard, with my job and all. There were times when I was gone for a week or two, but I always thought of her. When the war started we were all recalled from the Citadel to return to Earth. I hated leaving but I always figured the Citadel was the safest place. It was so far away from the devastation on Earth and Palavin and Thessia."

"What did you do on Earth, during the war?" Sam asked.

"I was in charge of a strike team. I had two Asari Commandos, a Krogan, some Turians and a handful of humans. We were in charge of strategic espionage."

"Funny, you being in charge of Aliens when you hate them."

"No, I don't hate them, not really. I like the Asari and the Krogan, at least the ones I worked with, couldn't ask for anyone better at you back. Don't really like the Batarians though, don't think I'll ever get over that."

"So you went to Earth and you Mother watched Lotte?"

Lanie shifted, "Yeah, like I said I figured it was so far removed from the war that we would stop the reapers before they got there. I never had any doubt we would stop the Reapers."

"It must have been shock when the Citadel appeared close to Earth."

Lanie was quiet for a long time, "They told me they were looking for my family but I didn't hold a lot of hope. Karma is a fickle friend, and we never really truly got along. I prepared for the worse and when it happened, it still killed a part of me."

"I'm sorry, Lanie, I can't even imagine how one gets over something like that," Sam said, almost tempted to tell Lanie about Gary's daughter. She did not want to bring the woman false hope. She wanted to be one hundred percent sure before she told Lanie.

"You don't," Lanie whispered.

"But you went on."

"I figured that I would do my job, all the nasty things that I do so that millions of others would not have to. It was the only purpose I could find."

"That's something," Sam said for the lack of anything else to say." Lanie looked back to her for a long time.

"But it was not enough," Lanie whispered as they continued on. "During the war I found this antique gun set, it was an old Smith and Wesson model 21, a forty four special, beautiful engraved walnut grip. It was in a leather case, red velvet interior and six bullets. It was still in working order. For the longest time after the war, when I would wake in the morning, I would retrieve the gun and place one bullet in it." She paused and took a quick glance at Sam then stared at the trail ahead of her. "I would spin the cylinder and place it to my head and pull the trigger."

"Lanie, no," the words escaped Sam's lips before she could stop them; she could not even fathom what she was telling her.

"Hundreds of times I've done this but it seemed as though I was not supposed to die."

Sam looked to the woman in shock, she had learned a lot about Lanie over the last little while and this surprised her. The woman had been through so much and Sam had been amazed at how well rounded she seemed. She simply could not envision her Lanie doing this. Lanie reminded her of Commander Shepard at times, in her relentless pursuit of goal. Lanie had never really shown any signs of PTSD until now and Sam could not help but feel a little bit worried. "But you don't do it anymore."

Lanie turned back to face Sam. "The last time I did it, I hit the bullet. I heard the difference in the click," Lanie chuckled slightly, almost in a haunted way; Sam shivered and reached over and rested a hand on her knee. "I took the bullet out and it had hit the primer but there was a defect and it didn't fire. I took this as a signed, Sam, that maybe there was something out there that I was supposed to live for. A week later," Lanie closed her eyes feeling the moisture build up and struggled to control herself, "you stumbled into my life, or I guess it would be more accurate that I stumbled into your life."

Sam really had no idea what to say. Even as Lanie had told her story Sam was refusing to believe it. She could understand why the woman was so despondent but she would never have ever thought Lanie would have tried to kill herself. Now that she thought about it, it did make sense, she had only one happy thing in her life and even that had been ripped away from her. Then she realized what Lanie was saying and she looked to the other woman, for the first time seeing her being human and not some super warrior that Sam's romantic vision had kept telling her. It was in that moment that Sam realized that she loved this strong but vulnerable human being riding beside her and that she truly wanted to make Lanie's life better.

She stopped the horsed and looked over to Lanie and took her hand. "We will make things better for you," she said, "I promise." She was going to tell Lanie right there, let her know what she thought about Gary's daughter; let her have some hope in her life. Even though it had to be confirmed Sam was more than confident her findings were correct. She reached up and caressed Lanie's cheek. Lanie leaned towards her "I…"

The gunshot was thunderous and the barrier on Lanie's armour flared reveling that she had actually been hit. Lanie spun around sharply as her horse took offence to the sudden noise. It reared up in fear and Lanie almost fell off.

"Holy shit," she heard the Marine shout and it was followed by a rather explicit string of words she had never heard strung together before and before she could even help the woman, the horse was running.

"Sam!"

Sam's eyes widened as she felt bullets hitting her own barrier and she set her horse into motion after Lanie. Neither of the horses was trained for combat of any kind but Sam knew how to control her horse, not like Lanie who she could tell was simply holding on for dear life. That did not last long though as the horse jumped a fallen tree and unceremoniously threw Lanie to the ground. Sam caught up to her and held down a hand.

"Come on," she called as Lanie came to a sitting position. Her nose was bleeding slightly.

"No way, I'm never getting on a horse again," Lanie said slowly getting to her feet. She wiped her nose with her hand and looked at the blood. "They are horrible pain inducing creatures. We go on foot from now on," she said and even though she did not stomp her foot to the ground Sam could see her doing so. She knew that Lanie would never get on a horse again. A few more bullets hit the fallen tree behind Lanie. Sam sighed and climbed off the horse and sent it on its own direction.

Lanie grabbed her hand and they slipped unto the tree and ran.

"We'd go faster on a horse," Sam said.

"I think that horse was trying to kill me," Lanie said and turned sharply moving towards the thicker forest area, taking a second to look back and spot at least two soldiers trying to catch up and shoot at the same time. It was probably the only thing saving them, that and the armour and omni's they had stolen. It didn't matter though barriers would not last forever.

"Keep moving," Lanie said as they headed down a slight incline and the tree grew thicker. At least they would have a bit more shelter. Her legs were screaming at her to stop moving and her shoulder ached slightly but she did not have time to think about any injuries she might have incurred when thrown from the horse.

As quickly as the forest thickened it began to thin and they were going to come upon a river, Lanie remembered it from the map she had looked at in the morning. She wasn't sure she wanted to go that way but it did go right close to town and it passed a farm or two as well. She turned them sharply as the area began to get rocky and then she skidded to a complete halt and felt Sam slam into her, not expecting the sudden stop. They fell to the ground and Lanie scrambled quickly to her feet as the growl reached her ears.

"Bear," she stated as the large brown mass looked to them for the longest moment. She decided that she was probably going to die today, if not by horse or bullet then by large bear. It was a horrible morning. She felt Sam's hands gripping her arm as they both processed this new turn of events.

There next course of action was determined for them as the bear decided that it took offence to their sudden evasion of its privacy and raised up. "Shit, run," she called turning quickly and pushing Sam back in the direction they just came from.

If they had been running fast before they encountered the large bear they were now racing, literally. Lanie's thought frantically, having really no idea what to do except try and shoot the thing, not that she wanted to, it was a beautiful creature, but she was much more concern with Sam's safety than anything.

Running back the way they came they almost clashed with the Alliance soldier that had been chasing them. The men, who now numbered four, seemed shock to see them clear some tree and run straight at them. One of them gathered his wits enough to raise his rifle and take aim as they ran by. Lanie felt his bullets hit her barrier and then she heard a scream as the soldier now realized what was happening.

"Lanie," Sam said slowing slightly, Lanie pushed her forward.

"Just keep moving," the Marine said hearing the screaming and the shooting behind her. She took a peek herself as the bear took it upon itself to take its anger out of the soldiers that were trying to hurt it. They continued to run until Lanie could not hear the scream or the shots anymore and they slowed and even stopped to finally regain their breath. Lanie fell to the ground and felt her chest finally returning to normal and she felt a giggle come to her lips, a giggle that made the way for laughter. Sam looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Do you have any idea of how close we were to being killed?" she said and then started laughing.

"And you find that funny?"

Lanie continued to laugh, unable to stop herself now. She had not laughed like this in some time as she thought of the look on the Soldiers faces as they broke through the clearing and ran right at them. She could only imagine the looks on their faces when the bear appeared, or the looks on her and Sam's face. Just thinking about it brought more laughter to her lips. Sam could not help but smile as Lanie curled into a ball, holding her stomach as she laughed. A few seconds later and Sam was laughing herself, more at Lanie though then the situation.

"Oh my god, it hurts," Lanie said trying to stop, wiping tears from her eyes. She felt as though her sides were going to split open she was laughing so hard. It was even more fun to watch her try and stop laughing only to laugh harder.

"Ok, need to get moving now Lanie, encase any of them survive," Sam said holding out her hand then helping the laughing woman up. Lanie had tears streaming down her cheeks and was bright red. She actually looked adorable. The marine took a deep breath but ended up laughing some more before she finally began to settle down. Sam could not help but grin the whole time.

"Whew," Lanie said taking another deep breath and finally getting herself under control, she pulled out the canteen and took a long drink. "Wow, I, that was," she giggled and then bit her lip. Sam kissed her on the cheek and then took her hand.

"You are an amazing person Lt. Alana Flynn, don't let anyone ever tell you different."

Lanie smiled to her, "Thank you Sam, for letting me stumble into your life," She returned Sam's kiss but softly on the lips and only for a second, not giving Sam time to respond. "Now, I know where we are and by lunch we should be on the road, in a car, where there is no bouncing and numb thighs."

Sam gave her a wicked smile, "Oh I don't know about that, a bouncing car just might be fun," she toyed as they began to walk towards their destination.

**OOC: Ok, a bit of a out of story chapter but I had a couple of things I wanted to do and get out this chapter, ideas I had with no where to put them so I threw them all out in this chapter so yeah, it's just a bunch of extra stuff.**


	20. Chapter 20

James had been the first to be released 'officially' from the hospital, not that he had not already come and gone a few times. His leg was healed but it still ached slightly at times. They had told him it would take another week or two before it was completely back to normal and made some arrangements for therapy. He was more than certain he was not going to go.

Teemo shoulder had healed up completely and the dog bite had not produced rabies like they had all been joking about. Grace had been the worse but thanks to some new modern medicines she had limit the scars she had received to a single scratch just above her lip; even that, the doctors had said, would disappear over time.

James hobbled out of the shuttle that had been commissioned to bring them all back to their office. It had not been a pleasant ride since James had finally decided to tell Grace about the Judge Advocate General. Teemo had been livid, so much so that he was not even going to talk and Grace had been in disbelief, coming up with several reasons why the man would have been in that picture.

In the end by the time they reached the office temper were simmering and James had a headache.

"Listen," Teemo said finally as they exited the shuttle, "that picture was hidden from view, which should be your first clue that there's something wrong with the people in it. If it was a picture one could be proud of he would have it in his fucking living room." Teemo argued.

"I'm not saying we disregard the picture," Grace countered then paused, "This man made me what I am, he helped my through school, he was always there to help me come up with the right decisions and he is part of the reason I am here now."

"Is he now? So he put you in a position where you could hide his dirty little secrets then."

"No, that's not what I meant," she said and looked to James.

"This unit was made to be impartial; to protect those against people in power is part of that. It is part of the reason we don't answer to people in power, like the Spectres, Gracie, if your boss is dirty will you be able to make the right call?"

"Are you doubting me James?" she asked, "Really, what if Admiral Hackett was dirty, involved in the wrong thing, would you bring him 'down'?"

"In a heartbeat," James answered without blinking and eye, "I would hate every minute of it but I would do the right thing."

"In a heartbeat, sometimes James you are full of your self-righteous morals. It wouldn't be in a heartbeat and you would need more than a picture of him with a suspect to believe that," the lawyer countered, James could only agree with her.

"I never said it would be easy and yes I would need more to go on, but if he was dirty then yes I would arrest him," James said. "I truly believe what they hoping to accomplish with FORCON and I will not go against the directive. We protect those that can't protect themselves."

"Oh I am certain your girlfriend can protect herself," Teemo stated. James sighed.

"We need to stop this bickering," James said, "It's not helping anyone, Grace is right, we need more than a picture. We also need to figure out who everyone is. We know pretty much all but two of them. You have the Demarais', the Judge Advocate General, and General Tarsk."

"Add in Gary and the Secretary of Defence with a little bit of Terra Firma and we have nothing but disaster." Grace asked.

"I'm going to forward the picture to Sam, she if she can't do some facial recognition," James said tapping on his omni tool.

"How are you going to do that?" Teemo said.

"I'm going to throw it back the last direction she used to send me information. I'm sure she'll find it. I have no doubt she might be monitoring us."

"That doesn't fill me with confidence." Grace added to the conversation. They began to move to the door of the roof and back to their office.

"I'll just be glad when we get the whole satellite system up and running," James said. "This all would have been a moot point had they been working."

"Yeah well, rebuilding doesn't happen overnight and our crews are spread thin between Earth and the Citadel." Teemo answered. "We are lucky we have the security we do."

"Kevin said he had some stuff for us, let's hope it's some good news. He should be downstairs waiting," James said glad they were no longer bickering. He always hated when people who were supposed to trust each other argued.

"Kevin thinks new equipment is good news so I wouldn't hold your breath," Teemo joked.

"New equipment makes me happy as well, just different equipment," James smiled, he remembered when they were setting up their office they had been budgeted for a workout room. James had taken great pleasure in putting everything together and setting it up. It was nice and private so that he and Teemo could beat the hell out of each other when working out or blowing off steam, and Teemo seemed to have a lot of steam.

He was lucky, he knew that. He would never forget those that he had fought with and those that had died. His career was a bit of a roller coaster of good and bad he was just happy the good outweighed the bad. He had been surprised when Admiral Hackett had approached him for this position.

James had said no at first, thinking that perhaps someone better should get the position. He realized though that his problem had been trying to measure himself to Commander Shepard's standards. He had been tasked with guarding the woman for months then ended up part of her crew when she had been reinstated. He had learned a lot from her.

He had to admit that he did not like her at first. Not that he really had any basis for that dislike. She was quiet and kept to herself and even though she never complained he could tell she was hurt that none of her friends, or even her lover, had come to visit her. She might not have been in prison, but she sure had felt like it.

It had been a month before she and James even carried a conversation beyond pleasantries and that revolved around hockey and sports, he was not a hockey fan but he had been against the fact that a Drell had joined the league. As far as he had been concerned human sports were only for humans.

He had learned that the woman was pretty open minded and fair to just about everyone, even the Batarians, which he hated. He knew killing those Batarians had eaten away at her almost as much as the solitude had.

It was when he became a part of her crew though that he really came to respect her. Her unwavering faith in what was wrong and what was right her total dedication to her crew and to her goal was legendary. It didn't matter who thought she was crazy or not, she had a job to do and she had done it. She had united a galaxy and saved them all. His only regret was her death. He could only hope to be the faction of a FORCOM officer that she was a Spectre.

For the longest time after she had been declared dead James had a hard time dealing with the fact that she was gone. He volunteered every waking hours to the crews to find her but there was so much rubble to go through. The citadel was as much a mess as Earth was, maybe even a little bit more.

When the search had been called off James went back to trying to do his job and tried his hardest to be exactly what Shepard was but it was hard. He had his doubts, he wasn't as forgiving and he was not unbiased, no completely anyway. He still questioned the decisions on Fehl Prime even though Shepard had told him he made the right decision. That sometime the right decision is not the one with the happy ending and that it takes a real leader to realize this.

James had only found out a few months ago that Shepard had sent Alliance Command a letter, promoting James for the N7 project. She had written letters for most of her crew, almost as if she knew that she was not going to make it.

It wasn't until he had met Gracie that he realized he didn't need to be like Shepard. He needed to be like James and that was a pretty special thing, not that he was full of himself. He held the same moral codes as Shepard but he realized he was more flawed in the execution of them sometime. He still did not think it was right for a Drell to be in a Human hockey league but only because Human needed something for themselves, much like people in relationship needed something to call their own.

Gracie had been the one to help him decide to join. He had never looked back and was happy that Admiral Hackett had granted him this honor.

They moved down the hallway to their office and James felt the little hairs on the back off his neck begin to stand up as he notice their door ajar. It was an early warning that he had learned never to ignore. He reached to his side and pulled his pistol out and placed his hand up, Teemo and Gracie stopped immediately.

"Stay here," he said to the lawyer then he and Teemo moved forward and entered the office. As trained James entered the room with a quick scan. Their only was four rooms in the office; the main room, a kitchen, bathroom and the exercise room. The N7 agent liked the open office much better then private rooms, it promoted discussions and conversations.

The first thing he noticed was that the placed was trashed. There were papers all over the place along with smashed equipment and electronics. Kevin was going to cry when he saw this. The second thing he realized was that Kevin was nowhere to be seen and he was supposed to meet them here. He swallowed down the urge to call out for his officer

He looked over to Teemo and motioned for the hallway leading to the other three rooms. The two of them took either side of the wall.

James could only pray Kevin was all right. He remembered when he was looking for communications specialist that Kevin was one of the last on his list. He did not have the greatest portfolio, barely making it through basic training and he had spent most to the war behind a desk managing operations at the crucible. He had no girlfriend, nor did James think he ever had one because he just couldn't talk to them well. He was still slightly bad talking with Grace and most of the time avoided it.

James would have passed him over except that there had been a single accommodation in the man's file. It had been from Admiral Hackett and it outlined how Kevin had been responsible for most of the set up and organization of the crucible and he had been the one who had figured out how to make the machine communicate with the citadel and had it not been for him, they would never have solved this. He had managed to hack through reaper code to get that information. If the man had been good enough that Hackett had complete faith in him, then he was good enough for James.

Kevin had become not only a trusted part of the unit but a constant source of humour for James and Teemo. They loved making him go and get thing if it involved talking to women, he was just so awkward at it at times it was funny, and it was even better if he had been drinking cause then he really screws up. James could not help but think of him as a little brother.

James slightly nodded his head and he and Teemo moved down the hall, the kitchen it was empty, they would do a more thorough search later. Not that there was much to search, some cupboards, the oven, fridge. The bathroom was much simpler with only a shower to look into and it was empty as well.

The moved to the last room and James looked to Teemo for only a second before they moved in as one, moving in slightly different direction and scanning, then switching to scan each other's area.

Kevin was tied down to a work bench with a cloth in his mouth and he was unconscious, or at least James hoped he was as he rushed to the kid's side. The first thing he did was remove the gag, as he did he realized the kid was breathing, but someone had beat the hell out of him. Teemo cut the binds off his wrist and brought him to a sitting position.

As he was moved Kevin woke with a start.

"Jesus," he said, "I didn't think you'd ever come back." He said and tried to stand up on wobbly legs. "How bad is it?"

"I'm not going to lie kid, you look like shit," James said honestly.

"No, I mean the office. I heard them going through everything and I heard the smashing..."

James smiled slightly and looked to Teemo; he wasn't surprised that the kid was more interested in his computers then his own health.

"Well, I hate to say it but it looks worse than you do," Teemo answered which elicited a sound James had never heard before from Kevin. With reserve James didn't think Kevin had the young man leapt from the bench and moved quickly into the main room, as James followed he swore he could have heard the young man sob.

"My isolinear compensator," he cried picking up an object that looked like it had been smashed in two, "do you have any idea of how hard it was to find this." He continued to scramble about the room on his knees, picking up broken equipment here and there as if it was a child that been hurt. He was beginning to make a pile for himself as Grace entered the office.

"OK this is not a good sign," she said and looked about moving to her desk, her files were strewn all over the place and she was more than certain quite a few were probably missing. Kevin made another sob sound and everyone looked to him as he held up some odd looking key type item.

"My code key for the grand items on Galaxy of Fantasy, why would they break that?" he said and for a second James could swear he had tears in his eyes.

"James, we had a lot of information here," Grace said, "like the photos Sam sent of the child, the info board with almost everything we knew on it."

"Well," James paused and rubbed his forehead, "Dios bastardos malditos. Find out what is missing, Kevin pull yourself together, I'll contact the old man and let him know what is going on. He handed Kevin a file drive. "I need you to through this out so Traynor can find it. If anyone can get it through to her it's you."

"But I have no equipment," he whined.

"Not here you don't, but I imagine you have quite a hub at home that you play on."

"Well, I did have a complete…"

"Great, go and get on that, and hit a medical clinic somewhere to, make sure you don't get any infections." Teemo added to the conversation.

"Well a quick glance will tell me our files for the case are gone, which means they know that you know Gary's daughter is your daughter, or Lanie's anyway." Grace said holding several broken pads in her hands.

It was quiet for a long moment as James hung his head and muttered something in Spanish under his breath; both Teemo and Kevin looked over to him.

"Oh, damn," Grace said, the room remained silent for a few more moments.

"Well they were bound to find out sooner or later," James said rubbing the back of his neck. A large smile crept on Teamo's face and he turned to Kevin and held his hand out.

"What is this?" James asked.

"Ah well Buddy, Kevin here seems to view you as a pillar of all that is holy and think you can do no wrong," Teemo said, "Myself, I had no doubt you banged the girl based on how much effort you were putting into this investigation and some of the reactions you have had. Sending me to Gary's house sealed that deal. We made a little bet on your virtue. I bet you didn't have any."

"Gee thanks," James moped.

"Don't worry, Buddy I figured it all out on my own anyway," Teemo patted him on the back, "And congratulations."

James was about to come back with a witty remark himself when his omni tool went off. He looked to it for a few moments. "It's the old man," he said and looked to their conference table. The communicator on it had been smashed into pieces. James narrowed his eyes as he suddenly did not feel right about the whole situation. He activated his Omni and the small,orangish image of Admiral Hackett appeared over James hand. Everyone in the room seemed to stand at attention when he appeared and they all saluted the Admiral.

"I tried to get you on your regular communicator but it kept telling me it as off line. James, what is going on down there?" The Admiral said but his image kept flickering. According to Kevin they had state of the art communication boosters and he had gone on in detail how they could pick up anything in their office even through their Omni tools. His Omni was not broken; they should not have been getting a reduced signal, especially not from the Citadel.

"Someone broke into our office and trashed it. We are just trying to figure out what is mis…" He paused as they almost lost connection.

"James, I couldn't hear you what," he broke off and then came back, "I don't like this James, get you and your team out of there right now, meet me up here, just get out until we can hav…" they lost him again.

"That shouldn't happen," Kevin said. "The signal booster can't be interfered with unless,"

"Get out of here," James said grabbing Grace with one hand and Kevin in the other. He started to push them out the door. Teemo was already there. "Move it, rapido," he continued to push them out the building making them take the stairs. They were almost to the bottom level when he heard the first explosion. He had no doubt it came from their office. They were all running now, James no longer having to motivate them. The second explosion was much closer but still above them. James yelled at them move faster, not that he had to. Teemo was out the fire exit first followed by Kevin and Grace. James ran out behind them and urged them to continue but felt the heat only a split second before he felt the force throw him from his feet and into a dumpster in the laneway.

* * *

They were a sad looking lot, the four of them sitting in the Admirals waiting room waiting to hear from him. His secretary had informed them he was in a meeting presently but he wanted to see him, so they sat in the waiting room tending to each other's injuries.

They had decided to by-pass the hospital and head straight for the local military base to book a shuttle to the Citadel. James would have liked to use the one assigned to him but it had been sitting on the roof of their office building and was now a part of the rubble.

James had managed to limit his injuries to a sprained shoulder and a bruised back. He was more than certain Teemo had a broken nose but they had finally stopped the bleeding and Grace was limping quiet heavily and he was sure she sprained her ankle. Kevin somehow made it out unscathed, but the bruises from his earlier beating remained. They were all singed and filthy and stinking of fire. James had to admit, he was surprised the Admirals secretary did not through them out.

Truth be told, James had no idea where to take his team anymore. They obviously stumbled on something pretty big and he had no idea of who to trust. He knew and liked some of the people in the picture that Teemo had found. He even considered General Tarsk a bit of a friend, or they had been before he was promoted. He could only wonder how deep this went.

He did trust Admiral Hackett though, the man had given him this position and he had created the small group for numerous reasons. He wanted someone to police and protect humanity the way the Spectres defended the Council races. He also wanted them not to be tied down the way regular police were. He wanted them to be able to get to the truth no matter the means and James swore that he would do that.

"Well aren't you the sorriest looking bunch I have seen in a while?" Hackett said has his door opened and he looked them all over. They struggled to attention. "Alice, get my personal physicianhere as soon as possible. I also need a change of clothing for each of them so get those uniforms, their sizes should be noted. The woman nodded and the Admiral brought them into his office.

"They blew up your office, you said, but you failed to say who they were, James," the Admiral said. He stood in front of a window that looked over the ward down below. It was one of the area's designated to be fixed first and over the last two years had almost been completely rebuilt. There had been an office in the ward designated for the FORCON team however James thought it would have been better staying on Earth. Now he was beginning to wonder about that decision. The office space was still there and James figure now might be the time to move into it.

"I figured it was best not to broadcast anything over the communications system. I have no doubt they have been listening to our conversations for some time, Sir," James answered.

"I have also been asked to look into what it is you are investigating and I have been asked that you stop."

"Sir," they all looked to him now.

"I didn't say I was going to stop you, I don't even have the power for that now, the Director of Special Forces Edgar Himmel, he advised that you are stepping on his toes and he doesn't like you overlooking his investigation."

"That's what this unit is designed for though is it not. If we are going to protect and defend humanity then we sort of need to clean up our back yard first." James said.

"What do you know about the assassination?"

"Well, Special Forces have it pinned on one shooter and they still have yet to come up with a reason. They have blamed Lt. Alana Flynn because she perfectly fit the bill. She was disgruntled, losing her family in the war; she has ties with Cerberus and has worked for them in the past. She is a perfect scape goat. They also have her as being dead."

"But you don't believe any of that?"

"No Sir, I know that Lt. Flynn is indeed alive and I know she did not pull the trigger. We believe that there are deeper issues involved in the whole affair." James handed the picture he had printed to him. It was quiet for a long time.

"There are a lot of good people in this picture, and one not do good person," Hackett looked to James. "These are not people who you can just start wagging a finger at. These are very powerful and respected people; just what is it you think they have done?"

"Well, I tend to look at the guy in the middle, the one with his arm around Gary Hart, Lt. Flynn's handler. We all thought Menneau disappeared but what if he didn't. What if he wanted everyone to think that so that he could orgistrate something more sinister? "

"Well, that's a stretch," Hackett placed the picture on his desk and looked to them, rubbing his chin with a forefinger as he did. "I would have a harder time believing you had your officer not just been blown up or if I was not being pressured to get you to back off." He paused for a long time, "I also know Lt. Flynn and I am not going to say she is not capable of something like this, I don't think it was her either. She's a good soldier, lives for the job and has proven time and again that she cares more about the men then she does herself. I also don't see her as a politically motivated individual."

"She doesn't need to be, Sir,"' Gracie spoke up, "She hates Aliens, and really no one can blame her given her upbringing. I don't know if she was the shooter or not but she is the perfect scapegoat. She might not be politically motivated but given her past…"

"She hated Batarians," James said, "Not all races."

Hackett looked from Grace to James. "I need to speak to Commander Vega alone." He said and without a word the other left until it was just the Admiral and James. It was quiet for a long time.

"You're attached to her somehow," Hackett said finally breaking the silence.

"We had a moment in time," James said, "She rescued me and my men from the Blue Suns, she earned my respect."

Hackett raised a brow and James whitened slightly, "And we had a few more moments in time afterwards at the celebration and well it was a mutual thing, just a fling a," Hackett held up his hand.

"You're spilling a lot into this for a woman you had a moment with."

"Yeah, well," he scratch the back of his neck, "it's hard to explain, she affects people like that, draws out loyalty somehow, like Shepard did sometimes." He looked up to Hackett who seemed to be waiting for more. "And we may have had a child together, not that I knew about it, I mean until recently, not that I'm a dead beat." He was going in circles now and he knew it.

"So you had a moment in time with this girl, which resulted in a child that you knew nothing about until now, conveniently."

James looked to him, "I know it wasn't her, everything in my gut tells me this. First we know for a fact that she is still alive, which is one lie already. Second the Alliance has been chasing her all over gods green acre. Third they sent the Demarais after her to try and quietly get rid of her. They are hanging her on circumstantial evidence at best. I've review the tape they have of her a million time and at no time do we see her shoot the gun. I know it's grainy but it shouldn't be, that's state of the art stuff. The image should have been clear as day. And to say they have no footage from the other cameras because they were still damaged from the war is stupid. And to say that she was dead, that's ingenious so now they can say whatever they like while they hunt her down and kill her. All the while Terra Firma is placing people in positions of power and trust and no one is the wiser."

"Except you." Hackett finished. James looked to him. "How certain are you that she did not take that shot."

"I would stake my life on it."

"Then there is something you should know."

"Sir?"

"Claude

Men

neau is not dead, we have had him in custody since his disappearance. At first it was for Conspiracy of Treason but then it was for his own safety as Charles Saracino found out he was alive and had made several attempts to have him killed. He is no longer a prisoner but has been in protective custody. As far as I know he has not had any ties with his former group, but then that doesn't mean he hasn't."

James took a step back as he heard this news. He had always believed that Saracino had killed Menneau, knowing the man was still alive made everything make sense, "Holy Toledo," he said for a lack of anything better to say. Finally his thoughts settled, "Where is he, I need to speak to him."

"That will be the hard part, he disappeared just after the assassination, no one has heard from him since."


	21. Chapter 21

Sam had been raised in a colony on Horizon and, as a child, really loved to be outside in the fresh air, playing with the other kids. She had ridden a horse most of her childhood, which was rare since there were very few horses on the planet. She had loved taking long rides and enjoyed the scenery and serenity of being alone, controlling the horse, being in charge of her own path.

Then she had discovered her natural ability with the computer and electronics. She had quickly become everyone's favorite person and was constantly being called to fix and wire homes. When she had joined the Alliance this skill took over her life. She loved her job she loved communications and some of the other areas she had been allowed to delve into while she had been in research and development department. She had always loved fiddling with electronic equipment and had taught herself to hack at an early age. It had been what prompted her parent to place her in advanced studies. She had always been academically sound, if not quite a nerd. She loved video games and movies and she loved to invent new programs to make life that much easier.

She had joined the military to help pay her way through school. Oxford was not the cheapest University she could go to but it was the one she had wanted and her parent would have never been able to afford it. She received Bachelor of Applied Science in Computer Engineering with and major in mathematics and electrical engineering.

Sam had originally planned on ending her time in the military and creating video games and systems for the masses. She had a minor apprenticeship with the creators of Galaxy of Fantasy by BioArt during her time at school. She had loved her time with them. She had once had grand designs for her own company one day.

Then, the war had hit and she had found herself stuck on the Normandy. She had originally hated the idea of being on one ship for an undetermined amount of time but it had grown on her, as had working for the Alliance. She had been a factor in the final outcome of the war. She had been the one that had traced Kai Leng back to Horizon where Miranda Lawson had placed a tracker on him and they had found the Cerberus Headquarters and she had been a large part of that.

She would never be found in the history book, or at least nothing more than a mere mention but it was something she would always be proud of. During her time on the Normandy there had been numerous things she had done that she had been proud of and then there were a few she was not so proud of.

Her biggest embarrassment was her infatuation with Commander Shepard. She had known precious little of the Commander before she had been assigned to the Normandy's retrofit. She had heard all the rumours; she knew she had save the Citadel but it was not clear what she had saved it from. Then she had blown up the Bahak system killing tens of thousands of Batarians and been arrested, or turned herself in.

She had been intimidated when she first learned the Commander had been reinstated and returned to the Normandy. She met her soon after her arrival to update her on the changes that had been made but then pretty much watched her from the sideline, standing beside her on the CIC. She used to love to watch her looking over the galaxy map, pondering what she was going to do. Shepard had this stance where she would lean back slightly, one arm cross over her stomach supporting the other while her finger and thumb rubbed her jaw line.

She had fallen in love with the blueness of the woman's eyes and the slight poutiness of her lips. More than that she had fallen in love with the Commander, or was infatuated anyway. She loved the Commander's quiet, yet imposing demeanour. She had no idea those first few weeks that Cayle Shepard was in love with their resident Asari. She wouldn't have made a fool of herself by trying to get the woman into the shower with her if she had.

It was her worse habit, falling in love quickly and sometimes very hard. She attached herself to people very fast and usually ended up hurt. Shepard had never brought up the incident and Sam figured she had never even realized that she had been hit on, which was fine in Sam's book. She had still had many dreams on the Normandy consisting of either Commander Shepard or even EDI and that voice of hers.

She had only been in one other serious relationship and even that had built up quickly. She and Alicia had been nervous with each other at first, but once certain barriers had broken down Sam had decided she was in love and she fell hard. It had been great at first and she had never wanted it to end. She had even remained optimistic when she came to Earth for University. However; eventually she received a letter from Alicia telling she had found someone else. She had been devastated but not enough to block her heart out from her next interest.

She had to admit Lanie had scared the hell out of her when they first met. She was an unknown that had a gun and was threatening her. Over time she had decided that her fear had turned into respect and pretty much skimmed right over the friendship stage. Sam could actually pinpoint the exact moment she had decided she was in love with the woman. It was when they had pulled up at the observatory and she had watched the infiltrator try to approach the deer, one hand out and this completely innocent child like look on her face. It had almost been a magical moment for the Specialist and one vision she would treasure, even if they fell apart after this whole affair was over.

She just hoped that there was an end to this affair and one where everyone made it out alive and happy. Lanie had accused her thinking she was in the middle of some game maybe even a fantasy. Sam was more than aware of Stalkholme syndrome and she was also more than aware that stress in a dangerous situation triggers the same emotions and chemicals as falling in love. She had heard it discussed quite regularly after the war.

They said the birthrate for humanity had jumped exponentially around the nine month mark after the war and was still growing. It also corresponded with single parent family's growth. Most people contested that love created out of stress never lasted. She found she was taking offence to that but somewhere in the back of her mind she was afraid they might be correct. She did not want to lose the wonderful woman she had just found.

She and Lanie had been through so much that it felt as though they had already spent a life time together even though in reality, it had been only weeks. There were times when she felt as though she knew the woman before and times when she realized that she didn't. She knew there was much to the Marine that she didn't know and might never know.

Adding to her fear was the fact that she had not told Lanie that she knew Gary's child that was probably Lanie's. She was not certain what that would do to the woman. She had a gut feeling that she would not be able to stop the Marine from launching an all-out assault on her ex-handler, the man she had named as enemy number one. She decided that now was still not the time.

Not that they would really be able to launch an all-out attack. They had begun a long trek back in the direction of Vancouver from Quesnel. Doing quick math, Sam figured it would be a couple weeks' worth of hiking to get back and she could only hope that Lanie hoped to steal another car by then.

The marine however seemed to be growing discouraged. They had gone to Quesnel to resupply and get a vehicle only to find the town swimming in Alliance officers. Lanie had decided against entering the town and cabins and houses were few and far between over the last three days. Sam could only thank god that they had acquired armour that kept them warm. Not that it was cold, it was actually very comfortable during the day, but she knew at night that the temperature could drop to fourteen to sixteen degrees. It was not as cold as winter, but it still would have made for uncomfortable sleep if not for the climate control of the uniforms.

The young communications specialist had almost had enough of walking and they were only on day three of what could potentially be a long hike. They had been walking along side Fraser River which her Omni told her took them south and if they followed it completely they would eventually be in Vancouver once again. But Sam knew she would not make it that far. She was not made for hiking or the great outdoors. She was a techy and what most people would call a nerd. She preferred video and strategy games to sports. The young woman has done what she needed to get through basic training but she was not a warrior.

Her feet already ached beyond anything she ever remembered. The armour, although light was chaffing her skin and she had not bathed for what seemed forever and she was well aware of how she smelt. Not that she felt guilty about that fact because she was more than aware of how Lanie smelt as well. At this rate they would scare off any animal that came near them. She certainly wouldn't eat a meal if it smelt like them.

"How much longer," Sam finally called to the Marine, who was a few feet ahead of her, personally she wanted to stop now. She knew that the there was a highway nearby and that they were close to a village called Alexandria. She figured they were far enough to take a chance. Sam needed for them to take a chance because her feet and legs would not take much more.

"For what?" Lanie said and cast her gaze toward Sam. Sam inwardly sighed.

"Are we going to walk? I'm not made for this." Lanie stopped completely and looked into the distance. Sam watched as her face seemed to go through several different thoughts. A slight parting of the lips as if she was going to say something, a slight huff when she obviously decided against it. A wrinkle of a brow and then she bit her bottom lip and chewed it for a few moments staring to the ground. For a few seconds Sam thought she might have lost her.

"I think we're in trouble Sam. They are flooding the roads, making bases in most of the towns. I have been wondering if leaving Vancouver was the right thing to do. At least there we had the media on our side. They had to be more discreet."

"I don't understand," Sam said in earnest, she ran a hand through her hair, which desperately begged to be washed. "How can an entire army be looking for you when you have been declared dead. I mean, I am an Alliance soldier, I certainly don't understand it."

Lanie sighed. "I think," she paused, "I think I was drawn into something quite big and I was not supposed to make it." A pained expression crossed her beautiful features and she look in the opposite direction as the communications officer.

"Talk to me Lanie," Sam said feeling like she was losing the Marine. She wanted to take a step forward and take the woman into her arms, but she knew that would not help at this moment. She needed to give her space.

"I don't know Sam, I," she trailed off and Sam waited patiently, letting the women chose her words. "It's been a long walk, with lots of time to think." It was another reason the Communications specialist wanted to get into a car. She had sensed the slow change in her girlfriend's demeanour; the long bouts of silence and short answers to questions. They had stopped sharing stories shortly after the first night out in the fresh air.

The day before it had rained slightly for a couple of hours and Sam had complained and that was when Lanie had closed up almost completely. She couldn't help but dwell on the time that Lanie had admitted to playing Russian roulette with herself. She was more than aware that even though Lanie seemed normal and was still functioning, she probably still suffered from post-traumatic stress disorder.

She was not a stranger to it herself, although hers was pretty minor. Her Doctor had rated her eighty one on the GAF scale. She could only imagine that Lanie was probably closer to forty or fifty. The Marine had possibly never spoke to anyone about her issues or lied about her feelings. She could not see the Alliance allowing a soldier that had gone through what Lanie experience to not have some sort of counselling. Sam had no doubt she was still highly functional but mood swings and depression were probably more common that Lanie would ever admit to.

"I just can't help but think that I was supposed to have been killed in my car, if I had been this all would have never been. We wouldn't be out here tramping through the woods; you would probably be completely oblivious, working on your project. I stole that from you." She paused again, "You would be safe, dreaming about your Commander Shepard," Lanie smiled slightly. "I would, I don't know, maybe be in a better place, with my family."

"No," Sam said, not even thinking about it, "If you had been in that car I would never have met you. You would simply be a face in the media and I'd believe that you killed the Prime Minister. I wouldn't trade out time together for anything, even if we are running for most of it."

Lanie closed the distance between them and looked into her eyes; Sam almost winced at the sorrow and sadness that poured from them. The marine reached up and placed a hand on her chin and ran her thumb along her cheek, resting their foreheads together.

"Don't get me wrong Sam, our time together, as chaotic as it has been, has been the best thing that has happened to me in two years. Most of me wants to grab a hold of you and hang on for dear life, I can be selfish that way, but this small responsible part of me, it's telling me that if anything happens to you, it's my fault and the best thing I can do for you now is get you to safety."

Sam placed a hand on either side of Lanie's face pulling her forward and kissing her softly, holding the moment as long as she could. When they parted she looked into those steely grey eyes. "Don't you dare even think about getting rid of me."

"Sam, every soldier in British Columbia seems to be looking for me. There is something big going on and I have no idea what it is or if I can even beat it. I can still get you to James and he can keep you safe,"

"No, you can keep me safe and I can keep you safe," the Specialist protested, she could at least keep the Marine from falling further into depression and hurting herself or taking unnecessary chances, not caring if she lived or died.

"Sam, when I was a slave for the Batarians, I worked for them because I was forced to, when I was rescued by Cerberus I worked for them because I was grateful," She paused. "I worked for the Alliance because they were just and noble and something I could believe in. I have to believe that what is happening here has nothing to do with the Alliance, that it's something else we can't fathom yet. It scares me that something is this twisted but it doesn't scare half as much as the thought of losing you."

"You're not going to lose me," Sam defended, she could understand Lanie's fears, everyone else she had loved had died, that had to leave scars and create defensive mechanisms. "We can do this together; we have already come so far I have enough faith in both of us that we can get through this."

"How can you have faith when we know so little about what we are up against? All I see is an opportunity for your god to steal someone else from me." Lanie played with a strand of her hair and Sam smiled.

"I have faith that he will not, enough for both of us if need be. I didn't survive the reaper war just to get killed the moment I find someone." The black haired woman took the marines hands in her own and looked into her eyes. "Please, don't send me away. I can help, you know that. I might not be a survivor specialist, or might not be the outdoors type at all, but I am a damn fine analyst, computer and communications specialist. We get to the right equipment and I can get you anything you need. I can also be a very good cheerleader, your cheerleader."

This provoked the reaction she was hoping for and Lanie smiled. "I would like to see that." She said.

"Well you just wait, when all this is over, short skirts and pom poms. I'll cheer like you have never been cheered before."

"Yeah, I bet," Lanie teased. "I'll hold you to that."

Sam bounced slightly as she thrust her hands into the air. "Lanie, Lanie, she's won't rest, just …"

Lanie froze for a moment as she stepped up to the cheering woman and placed a hand over her mouth. They both stood as still as possible. The Marine stepped away and drew her assault rifle from the magnet lock on her back and turned around, keeping one hand on Sam at all times.

"What?" whispered Sam? Lanie didn't answer right away.

"What do you hear?"

The specialist strain to hear what her lover did but she figured she was missing it since she heard nothing. It all seemed quiet and then it dawned on her, "Too quiet?"

Lanie nodded, cursing inwardly, there were so many places for one to hide and she found herself wishing she had a Kuwashi visor. It would have helped her to look past the trees for heat signatures. She didn't need it to know someone was out there but she would have like to know how many and where.

"You have your barriers up?" Lanie whispered, Sam gave a slight nod, not that they would mean much if there was a talented sniper with the proper equipment. "Good, run." She took Sam's hand and at first pulled the Specialist until they were running side by side. As she suspected bullets were absorbed by the barriers and she knew they were going down fast. She found them some quick cover behind a fallen tree but the Marine knew it would not be enough. She guessed there were at least five people out there.

"They certainly do not want us alive," Sam whispered.

A snapping branch drew Lanie's attention and she turned to her stomach and looked out aiming and shooting almost simultaneously, satisfied as a figure fell out of a tree close to where they had been standing. She had no doubt they would still be alive though, they would not have come for her unprepared.

"Where is a large bear when you need one," the Marine whispered as bullets sprayed the tree they were using as cover. Sam closed her eye and yanked her assault rifle off its magloc. She bit her lip and simply held it. She had never been a good shot, barely getting by the range classes. As a matter of fact she had been forced to take extra lessons and still barely got by. Her instructor had told her she needed to stop anticipating the recoil but she had never been able to. Some people were born to fire weapons and some were born to build communication systems. She did not delude herself to thinking she was born to fire a weapon.

"Ok," Lanie said still whispering, "The river is back a bit and has a strong current. We're going to take a swim and let it take us down river for a bit."

"What, wait, you know there was water fall." Sam protested immediately. As much as she loved a hot shower and a hot tub swimming against a strong current did not appeal to her at all.

"If we stay on land we don't stand a chance. I have no doubt they are surrounding us as we speak," Lanie countered. "We chance the fall or we chance them killing us. The waterfall was strong but not that high and the river below is pretty deep. I would rather take chances with it then whatever number of guns is out there. The only thing we have going for us this instance is that river, we take it now before they close the circle. I'm going to cover you."

"But," she started to protest.

"Go," Lanie said and moved up firing. Sam moved her feet even though everything told her not to. It wasn't that she didn't recognize that it might be their only chance of survival; it was just that she was not the strongest swimmer in the world.

She heard the gun play behind her and trusted in Lanie enough to know the Marine was indeed covering her back. The river was still a good minutes run away and she was winded by the time she hit the water, which was not warm by any stretch of the imagination. She squealed as the cold water hit her skin and then immediately struggled against the current.

Over the years the Fraser River had changed drastically. In order to save the fish hundreds of years ago the river had been reshaped and deepened in some places. Sam had not been in Vancouver long enough to really see what they had done but it had brought the river's temperature level back down to where it was supposed to be to save the salmon. It was probably the reason why the water was so cold now. Without thinking about it she dove in. If she had hesitated she was not sure she would have been able to. She immediately felt the current hit.

She tried to relax and go with the current but she struggled to keep her head up and ended up with a mouthful of water which went straight to her lungs and she started to panic. What was once a seemly bad plan became a terrible one and she went under the water and struggled. She had never felt panic like this before as she broke back into the air and took a deep breath but in her alarmed state she took another mouthful of water and went back under. She was not even aware that she was approaching the drop off. She couldn't get air into her lungs and her chest was burning. By the time she hit the falling water into the calmer water below she was unconscious.

She was not even aware of Lanie's arm snaking around her waist and pulling her to the water's surface. The strong woman held Sam tightly to her as she made her way to the surface. As she pulled the communications specialist onto the land she could still hear gun fire in the distance. The soldiers were obviously not aware they had left the area. It was a secondary sound to the pulse echoing in her head. Sam was not moving and it took every ounce of her being to stay calm.

"Hold on Sam," she said and tilt her head slightly and began resuscitation. Leaning over the young woman she placed her lips over Sam began to try and resuscitate her. She tilted her head to the side and silently willed Sam to spit out the water. When she didn't Lanie groaned and forced herself to continue to stay calm. She reposition Sam's head and followed the steps she had been taught again and twice more before she could not control her panic any more. She felt the tears in her eyes and she fought to keep her lips from trembling as she forced air into Sam's mouth. "Come on baby, please," She begged she would have prayed to god if she thought he would actually listen to her. She had lived in shadows unseen by him for too many years for her to even consider he would bless her now.

She breath in the fourth time, only to be greeted by water and she pulled away tilting Sam's head to the side as she coughed out a lung full of water. It was the most wonderful sound Lanie had heard in a long time and she laughed nervously running her hand through Sam's hair. "That's it baby, just cough it out," She felt the tears flow and she tried to stop them for a moment, before giving up. She rubbed Sam's back as the younger woman continued to cough. "That's my girl," she pulled Sam close.

"Did we make it," Sam finally asked, she wrapped her own arms around the warrior as she began to enjoy the fact that she was able to fill her lungs with air again.

"Yeah, we did, you did good."

"I drank too much,"

Lanie laughed, "Yes you did, but I got you." She said rocking slightly as she held Sam, caressing her cheek. "You should have told me you were not a strong swimmer."

"We didn't have time to discuss it."

"I just figured with your love of the showers and hot tubs that it was a water thing."

"It's really a sexy woman in the water thing," Sam smile and reach up to wipe a tear that had been sliding down Lanie's cheek. "You're crying?"

"Oh, Sam, I thought I lost you, I…" she stopped at a loss for words.

"I'm not going to die," the Comm specialist said, "You need to come to terms with the fact that I plan on being around for a long time. I told you I had enough faith for both of us."

Lanie could not stop herself as she bent over and placed her lips on Sam's kissing her deeply, smiling as they parted. "You keep that faith, hold on to it." She whispered resting her forehead on the younger woman's. It was quiet for along moment.

"We can't stay here," Sam whispered.

"I know, but just give me a second," Lanie whispered back, "Just a second so that I can hold this exact moment in my thoughts for a long time."

There was sudden gun fire in the distance. Lanie figured they were trying to "smoke" them out. Almost like the depth charges the destroyers would use to destroy submarines. It wouldn't take them too long to figure out they had left the area.

"Ok, come on," she said standing and helping Sam up at the same time. "We need to get into the trees before the shuttles start coming."

They moved into the forest and Lanie made sure she stayed close to Sam this time. She could not help that her heart felt like it was still stuck in her throat. That had been a close call, almost too close and she needed to end this thing as fast as she could. She just wished she knew the big picture.

"Next car we get a chance to take, we'll take it," she said knowing that Sam was not used to this long hike they were on. Lanie could walk almost endlessly. She had done so in the past and during her N6 training. She actually enjoyed long hikes, granted, she enjoyed them much better when people were not chasing her and trying to kill her. She used to love to camp and fish and hunt and just be out on her own. She had even spent two summers camping with Lotte that she really enjoyed.

"James contacted me," Sam said suddenly, Lanie stopped and looked to her wondering what she was talking about. Sam looked to her. "I sent him some info that was untraceable and he, or one of his people, sent one back the same way."

"That was risky," Lanie said simply but trusted that Sam knew what she was doing. Sam gave her a lopsided grin and brought her omni tool up.

"James says they have been compromised and their office was blown up, they are safe on the citadel right now," she reported. Lanie frowned; she really did not need the only people who believed she was innocent to be compromised. She always figured having James on the same case would give her a safe place if she really needed it, but obviously he had stepped on the wrong toes as well. She was glad his team was all right.

"They want me to do some more facial recognition on some man in a photo," Sam reported and brought the picture up. "Oh." She recognized a couple faces in the photo and realized the implications of the power of those people. One face was circled though and she did not know who he was. Lanie moved over to her side.

"Gary," she cursed then went silent as she recognized the man who was circled, her blood seemed to freeze in her veins and she could only blink.

"Lanie, you ok," Sam asked feeling the woman tense up considerably.

Lanie was suddenly aware of how deep the deception went, how many years had been poured into whatever end game these men had planned. Her hands slowly balled into fist, clenching hard enough that her fingernails were digging into her flesh.

"I know who he is," she said finally, "We need to get back to Vancouver." She said simply as she felt anger flush through every pore in her body. "I have to go and visit an old friend."

**Well I know it had been quite some time since my last chapter but I had a lot of things on my plate. I have however, also completely re-written Chapter two (The first after the prologue) and added quite a bit. Im hopefully back on track now although I don't think it will be a chapter every few days at this point. It might be but I won't make a promise I can't keep. I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
